


When Love Reigns

by EmilyBea



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-03
Updated: 2018-09-14
Packaged: 2019-06-21 08:24:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 68,705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15553635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmilyBea/pseuds/EmilyBea
Summary: A 'Princess Diaries' / 'What A Girl Wants' inspired fic where Emma is a college student who discovers that her father is not just a random stranger her mom barely knew, but the King of a country called Genovia. But when it rains it pours, and as Emma comes to terms with being a princess, she also must face what it means to fall in love with her father's trusted aid, Killian Jones. Includes a predominantly CS-focused story, with some Snowing POV's and romance as well.





	1. Chapter 1

**_A/N: Hey all! I am adding another old story up on here, and I am excited for this one because it’s one of my favorites. That being said, here’s a few crucial points for you all if you haven’t read it yet: First, while this fic is heavily inspired by_** **The Princess Diaries _, it does take a few creative liberties. Emma is a senior in college and not high school when all of this is happening. Also her father is not dead, and this is not just a CS story but also a little Snowing reconnection story as well. Each chapter will start with a little snippet from Emma’s diary like the original books did and then have both Emma and Killian’s POVs. Finally, I did not feel like making up the name of a fake country and I know all the words to that fake national anthem for Genovia so Genovia stays. This story is about 23 chapters long, and whether it’s your first time or a reread, I hope you all enjoy and thanks for reading!_**  

_Dear Diary,_

_Today my entire world got turned upside down, and I’m still a little too in shock to understand it…._

_…………………._

The last semester of senior year was upon them, and with it came both a strong sense of relief, and a wave of worry. For Emma Swan, who had spent the past three and a half years learning everything she could about the subjects that intrigued her, the end of her schooling proved a bit frightening. But at least she had this class – _European Relations 101_ – to remind her that not all courses were created equal, and that it would be nice not to have some mandated requirements like this in the real world.

“I swear Professor Jennings is the most boring man alive. I mean look at him right now, he’s half asleep himself.” Emma heeded the whisper of her roommate and best friend Ruby, finding it hard to disagree with her assessment. 

Professor Jennings was a nice man from all Emma could tell, and over the past few weeks she’d often remarked on his sweet temperament, but Ruby was right, he struggled to keep anything engaging. His voice droned on about the lingering tensions between different members of the European community, and after weeks of lectures, Emma felt no real connection to anything he’d said. Maybe it was her preference for literature over history, or simply her lack of association to the countries they described, but Emma felt fatigued at the end of each class time, for fending of sleep was harder than it should be here. 

After a few more minutes of mind-numbing boredom, something caught Emma’s eye that didn’t make much sense. One of the smaller countries in the region was labeled ‘ _Genovia’_ and she’d never even heard of the place before. She was half embarrassed at her ignorance, and half curious as to why no one ever spoke of the place.

“Excuse me, Professor?” Emma said, certain that Professor Jennings wouldn’t even know what to do in the presence of a raised hand after weeks of limited student participation. The man’s eyes grew wider behind his glasses, which he subsequently pushed up his nose.

“Yes Miss Swan?”

“We haven’t talked about Genovia in class, and to be honest, I’ve never even heard of it. Does it not play a roll in the relations in the area?” Professor Jennings smiled, joyous that this was a real question and he finally had some engagement.

“Well I typically wait until later in the semester to go over Genovia, but I see no harm in talking of it now since it’s caught your eye.” Professor Jennings pulled up a PowerPoint presentation from his laptop about Genovia and began to talk at length about the country’s legacy and independence.

The small parcel of land was home to well under a million people, and resided squarely between France and Spain. Its culture and history was an eclectic one, for people across Europe had moved there at differing times, and it was under the control of a parliament and a reigning monarchy at one time. When Professor Jennings moved to the slide of the monarchs in question, Emma’s heart nearly gave out, for there staring back at her, was a man who looked exactly like her father. She’d only ever seen him in one photograph that her mother had hidden away in a memory box, but Emma knew it was the same man.

The man on the screen in front of her looked more reserved than the one in her mother’s photograph, dressed in a suit instead of casually, and though he was a bit older now, his light hair and his blue eyes remained the same as did his handsome face. Emma knew in her heart this was the same man, recognizing him from more than sight alone, but a gut feeling she jut couldn’t shake. The only information her mother ever gave Emma about her father was that she’d met him while on a European vacation her last semester of art school and that his name was David. So when Professor Jennings referred to him as _King_ David, Emma actually let out a pained squeak.

“Emma?” Ruby’s hand came to clutch Emma’s arm, her eyes curious and Emma tried to even her breathing, but it felt like a weight clung to her chest.

“Look at the King,” Emma said, and Ruby looked away from the dozens of doodles on her notebook to the screen at the front of the room. Her hand then flew up to cover her own gasp.

“He looks just like…” Ruby trailed off before saying the man in the picture she had. Without her mother knowing, Emma had made a copy of the picture, and hung it up in her dorm, just to feel a little more normal. She liked to think that if he knew about her, her father would be proud of her just like her mom was, but those had always just been fantasies. Emma closed her eyes, trying to reason with herself. There was no way that her dad was the King of a European principality. There was just no way.

_But what if he is?_ Emma thought, and she felt so many things at once she could hardly understand it. Part of her had always wondered what her dad was like. She knew it hurt her mother to talk about him, and she’d never wanted to do that as a little girl, so she often avoided the subject at all, but life raised by a single parent was lonely sometimes. Emma often wanted someone to be there for her alongside her mom, a dad to take her to those elementary school dances, and teach her how to ride her bike. Mostly she just wanted to know if she would be enough for her father, wherever he may be.

The only other member of the royal family listed with King David was his mother, the Dowager Queen Ruth of Genovia, and Emma heard Ruby call out without so much as bothering to raise her hand. 

“So the King isn’t married? No children?” Professor Jennings startled a bit but shook his head.

“No. It’s actually long been a subject of intrigue in the region, for the King was a rather social fellow, oh about twenty, twenty-one years ago. But something changed and he pulled himself largely from society. He is still beloved by his people though, but there has been some worry that he will never settle down and make an heir for himself.”

“I have to go,” Emma whispered to Ruby and her friend nodded, immediately standing up herself.

“Thank you Professor. But Emma’s not feeling well at the moment. I’m going to go take her to the health center.” Professor Jennings stood there, speechless as Emma and Ruby hustled from the room. Once through the door and down the corridor, Emma reached out to hold the wall. The world still felt like it was spinning, and she couldn’t shake the feeling that she’d just figured out the single greatest mystery of her Universe.

“I don’t know what to do.” The worlds tumbled out before Emma could even think about them and she looked up to see Ruby appearing stricken as well.

“I think you need to talk to your mom, Ems.” That sounded like a nightmare if Emma was being honest with herself. On the one hand she would be furious with her mother for keeping something like this from her, but on the other hand Emma didn’t even have enough information. A picture wasn’t proof. Speculation about King David’s love life also wasn’t proof. She needed more. Emma started moving through the hallway and outside of the academic building as Ruby followed close behind. 

“Emma, where are you going?”

“The library. I want the facts, Ruby, and if this guy is my father…” Emma trailed off, struggling even to hypothesize such a thing out loud. “If he’s my father, I need to know what I’m dealing with when I talk to Mom.” Ruby nodded.

“Well where you go, I go, chief.” Emma barked out a bit of laughter, grateful for the bit of release Ruby’s quote brought. It didn’t fix anything, but it felt good to know that she had her best friend, and the person she trusted most standing here by her side.

They spent the rest of the afternoon finding out every detail they could about Genovia. That wasn’t to say there was a lot of information, because Professor Jennings was right, King David and his mother kept largely to themselves. Sure there were pictures of benefits and balls and royal galas, and ones of the royals doing good works and making proclamations to the people, but none of it felt particularly personal, at least not until they stumbled upon an interview he’d done for a European news outlet some twenty years ago.

Within the article, Emma discovered that King David loved classic rock and classical music equally. She smiled at that, thinking it a strange dichotomy, and knew it was one she had too. Emma loved all kinds of genres, but classical especially was her outlet when things got too heavy or stressful. What she wouldn’t give for a little Mozart right now. King David also majored in literature when he studied at Oxford, and had listed three of Emma’s favorite authors as his top three – James Joyce, Jane Austen, and Earnest Hemingway.

“You guys have a lot in common,” Ruby mused quietly and Emma felt her heart clutch in her chest. That’s what she’d been missing all these years – a connection to the parts of her that her mother didn’t understand. Emma loved her mother, but the woman was a little peculiar. Call it artistic tendencies, or an abundance of free-spiritedness, but Mary Margaret Swan just looked at the world differently. While Emma often preferred the safety of adventures within the pages of a book, Mary Margaret always tried living life to the fullest. Everything had potential, and every risk was worth taking in her eyes, which was why this was so hard for Emma. Why would her mother keep this a secret? It made no sense at all.

Before Emma could get too hung up on that, though, a _ping_ sounded through the computer speakers, and a new notification came at the top of the screen. Emma scrolled back up to see that a new article had just been posted from the Boston Globe of all palaces. It said that the Dowager Queen was set to visit Boston in the coming days to visit the Genovian consulate and to attend the Boston Symphony Orchestras one-night event alongside the Genovian National Players. The article went on to say that Genovia was one of the few international principalities with a consulate in Boston, for most opted for locations in New York along with the mandated ones in Washington DC, but Emma barely noticed that. Instead she had a moment of clarity and understanding. All this must be happening for a reason.

“I have to get home and talk to Mom.” Ruby nodded, shutting down the computer before crossing her arms and looking back to Emma.

“Will you be back tonight?” Emma gave a shaky nod. With the way things were beginning to look, she couldn’t imagine staying home with her mother tonight. Too much was about to happen for that to be a possibility.

With a quick goodbye, and a bravery Emma could not pinpoint the source of, she made her way to the T and hopped the green line back to her mother’s Cambridge town house. The ride did nothing to subdue Emma’s rapidly firing thoughts, and the twenty minutes felt like twenty days, but finally she arrived, standing at her front door frozen for a moment. Everything was about to change right now, and this was her final chance. She could pretend that none of this had happened, protecting the bubble her mother and her had lived in for twenty-one years, or she could be brave and seek the truth. One path guaranteed a life of what-ifs, the other frightened her because of its threat to the bit of happiness she already had.

_Trust your instincts, Emma. Your heart knows what to do,_ her mother’s voice rang out in Emma’s head with the advice she always gave her, and Emma knew what she had to do. Unlocking the door and heading inside, she steadied herself for everything about to happen and only hoped that her relationship with her mom could survive the fall out.

………………… 

The first thing Emma noticed walking into the house was the incredibly loud reggae music playing. Emma sighed a little in relief, knowing that Bob Marley on her mother’s playlist meant she was in a good mood. That mood was about to shift, but it would be easier to approach this if her mom was coming in from a good place.

She didn’t bother to yell that she was home, or announce her presence, knowing full well that her mother couldn’t hear her from her studio upstairs, but someone did notice her entrance, her dog of ten years, Louie. Since getting him as a raggedy little pup when she was still in elementary school, Emma and her mom had fattened Louie up some, and healed him back from the stray he’d been to the healthy and handsome golden mix he was now. Emma immediately crouched down, loving the furious wag of Louie’s tale and the kisses he gave her at her return. 

“I missed you buddy,” Emma said, pulling him close to hug him. Like magic, Louie’s presence seemed to calm her down, and give her that extra bit of strength to go confront her mom. She quickly changed Louie’s water and gave him his dinner before doing so, marking him as fed on the _‘Pup Patrol Chart’_ her Mom made years ago, and then heading up the stairs.

She quietly opened the door to her mother’s studio with shaky hands. When she walked inside Emma noticed the last bit of daylight kept the space beautifully lit, and that her mother, though now in her early forties, looked far younger. Maybe it was the excitement on her features, or the splotches of paint all over her clothes and skin, but Mary Margaret Swan had a glow about her that could not be denied. The piece she was working on was gorgeous, with layers of yellows and greens creating a breathtaking forest landscape. Emma could tell it would be a huge hit at her Mom’s next show, but saying that would have to wait.

“Mom?” Instantly her mother turned around, a huge smile crossing her face.

“Emma! I wasn’t expecting you, honey. Come in, come in! Look at these new pieces. I swear it’s like they came to me in a dream and I’ve been painting like crazy all week.” Emma didn’t move from her spot.

“Actually, I need to talk to you, and I think we should do this downstairs.” Her mother’s face fell, and now anxiety spiked in her eyes.

“Okay, I’ll be right there.” Emma nodded, feeling the emotion already obstructing her windpipe, but as she moved into the kitchen, she pulled out the information she’d printed on King David. Her mother was back downstairs just a minute after Emma, looking harried and in a bit of disarray. “What’s going on, Emma?” 

“We need to talk about my father.” Emma watched her mother blanch at the statement and now the anxiety in her expression morphed to full blown fear. Still her mother tried to cover it up. 

“Emma, honey, what’s brought this on?” Emma shoved the papers forward as her mother moved to pick them up.

“I was in class today and I saw him. I saw the man in your picture.” Mary Margaret let out a squeak of her own, eerily similar to the one Emma had let out in the face of King David’s picture, and that was all the confirmation she needed. “You knew, didn’t you? You knew who he was all this time.” Her mother nodded, tears pooling in her eyes. 

“I knew.” _Holy shit,_ Emma thought to herself, her mind frantically trying to make heads or tails of this.

“Why didn’t you tell me?!” Her mother’s eyes returned to Emma’s face once more as she shook her head.

“I didn’t know how.” Emma’s whole body shook with raw emotion. She felt like she was going to be sick, and cry, and scream all at once.

“I need to know, Mom. I want the whole truth. I deserve that at least that.” Her mother hiccupped on a sob, but clamped back on her emotions to give Emma what she wanted. 

“I want you to know I never lied to you, Emma. No matter what I’ve done, I never did that. Tell me you understand that.” Emma gave a curt nod. 

“You still kept things from me. Things I had a right to know.” 

“I know you did, sweetheart.” Her mother took a steadying breath and looked down to the recent picture of Emma’s father in her hand. “I met David when I was abroad in France, and we spent a week together. We talked about everything, and also nothing at the same time. I didn’t even find out he was a prince until the last night we were together. He hadn’t told me, claiming that he wanted to see if someone could love him for just him, instead of his throne.” Emma heard the warble in her mother’s voice. She was about to break. 

“And did you love him?” Mary Margaret nodded.

“It sounds silly, I know. No one can fall in love that fast, but I did. I thought he hung the moon and the stars. Everything about him inspired me, he was good and kind and charming. He even asked me to go back with him, to Genovia.” Emma didn’t understand.

“So why didn’t you stay with him? Why did you walk away?” Her mother’s tears finally began to fall. 

“Because I was told in no uncertain terms that I was an unfit match for the future King. On the day I was planning to go with David, I received a visit from his Grandmother, who told me that if I followed David she would take everything from him: the crown, the title, his birthright, everything. She told me that it was against the law for a royal to marry a commoner and she wouldn’t hesitate to have David thrown in prison if it came to that.” Now Emma understood on some level. She also thought this woman – her great grandmother – sounded like a real witch. 

“So you left to protect him,” her mother hung her head down in defeat. Suddenly Emma understood what it must have been like for her mother. All these years Mary Margaret had never even introduced Emma to a man she considered a significant other. Emma assumed it was to protect Emma, but now she wondered if she hadn’t been hung up on her father. “You still love him.”

“Some loves never fade Emma. I left a part of my heart with him when I came home, but from my heartbreak came my greatest miracle – _you_.” Emma felt the tears in her own eyes now.

“Does he know about me?” Her mother shook her head. 

“No, he doesn’t. I thought of telling him a million times, but every time I worried that they’d tried to take you away from me. I’ve been selfish, Emma, keeping you from him, but I would have rather died than let anyone take you. So I changed my last name and I moved from New York to here.” The floodgates opened, as Emma cried, letting it all out right there in the kitchen. In an instant her mother was there, cradling her to her chest and comforting her.

It was all just so much – she had a father, and years they could have known each other were already gone, and yet she had her mother, who was not only strong enough to raise her on her own, but to leave the life she’d had behind and start a life where they could be together. Her mother loved her enough to do all this, and so Emma’s anger turned instead to sadness, sadness for her parents that they’d been torn apart, sadness for the memories she’d never got to make, and sadness for the fact that she might never have known if not for this stupid course. 

“Mom,” Emma croaked when the tears finally began to recede. “I don’t want to hurt you, but I feel like have to meet him, like a part of the puzzle of my life has been missing all these years.” Her mother nodded.

“I am always on your side, Emma. Whatever you decide I’ll support you.” Emma knew it would probably pain her mother greatly for Emma to walk down this road, but she never waivered in her support. She wanted the best for Emma, and Emma had to appreciate that.

“I love you, Mom.” Her mother gave a soft coo at the words that made Emma feel like a little kid again, bringing Emma back to her chest and holding her close.

“I love you too, Emma, so much. And I’m sorry. I should have given you the chance to face this sooner.”

That simple apology, that confession of wrongdoing was somehow enough to melt away the largest part of Emma’s resentment, and now, exhausted from facing the truth, and in need of some rest, Emma decided to stay home after all. She texted Ruby, informing her that she’d catch her up on everything tomorrow and headed up to bed. As she drifted to sleep though, Emma thought about what her next step should be, and settled on a need for a plan. Somehow, she’d have to speak with Queen Ruth on her trip to Boston. Now the only question was – how could Emma possibly do that?

…………………

“It’s good to have you home, little brother.” Killian shifted his glance out the window of the royal palace, to his brother Liam who stood in the center of the room beaming at him.

All of two hours had passed since Killian arrived back here after a few years spent mostly abroad, but Liam had now said those same words at least five times. Killian had no idea how much his brother missed him during all that time away, but it was clear as day now. The usually serious man was all smiles and excitement, and though he felt glad to be back, Killian felt a pang of guilt too. He’d only returned because he didn’t know what to do next in his life, and maybe if he had, more years would have passed without visiting Liam. He felt badly because for Killian this palace didn’t have the same sense of calming that it did for Liam.

“Don’t you have _any_ responsibilities to see to today? Or since my leaving has the world declared constant peace, leaving the King without need for your services.” Liam let out a slightly disgruntled sound, making Killian grin.

“Your brother is indispensible, Killian. Surely you should know that by now.” The King himself appeared, without preamble or formality, dressed as casually as his title allowed, and before Killian could so much as bow, he’d walked across the sitting room to hug Killian.

“It’s good to see you, son.” The informality might be surprising to some, but not Killian. King David had always been more like an uncle or a father to him than his brother’s employer, and between moving to the palace at ten, and leaving for Oxford at eighteen, Killian spent more time than he could quantify with the man. 

“It’s good to see you too.” David moved further into the room, bringing Killian with him to sit down, presumably to catch up. 

“So, has Liam tried to convince you to join his team yet?” Killian grimaced but nodded. Pretty much all the time that hadn’t been filled with Liam’s smiling excitement was spent talking of the royal security force and what a good opportunity it would be for Killian. He had the skill set, trained in everything from weapons to languages, but Killian couldn’t imagine a life like that for himself. He wanted to make a difference. The problem was he couldn’t seem to put that into words without insulting his brother and his life’s work.

“He has, Your Majesty.” King David gave Killian a look.

“None of that Killian. You are as close to family as I have ever had, and hell, if I can get Liam to call me ‘sir’ despite his sense of honor and formality, surely you can call me David.” Killian grinned, more than ready to grant David’s wishes. “I take it you have hesitations about the position. I doubt it’s the danger that dissuades you, though.”

“Not at all. It’s just – being away has made me see the world differently. Oxford was…” 

“Consumed by pomp and circumstance if my memory serves. The global elite mingling for four years, knowing that even though most of them are terrible, they have the whole world at their fingertips.” Killian nodded, glad he hadn’t been the one to say it.

“Exactly. To then travel, and to see life as it truly is for the people not so generously provided for, it made me see how ridiculous it all is.” David nodded, patience clear behind his bright blue eyes. 

“So why did you return? Last I heard you were building an orphanage in Romania." 

“I came back because even that doesn’t feel like enough. A hundred people can come together to build a school, or a home, but change still comes too slowly. I couldn’t fix the poverty or the corruption. By the end it felt like I couldn’t do anything at all.” 

“What if I told you I could change that?” Killian furrowed his brow.

“How?” David smiled. 

“My father had an idea a long ago to use our surplus resources to make this world a better place. He died before he could see that dream in action. I always meant to take it on, but alas, duty calls. I am saddled with national security and speeches and royal banquets, but you, Killian, you are someone I could trust to advise me on what can and should be done.” Killian didn’t know what to say in response to the compliment.

“I’m hardly qualified to lead any sort of initiative.”

“Killian, by governmental standards you might be overqualified. I have a good many buffoons in parliament who couldn’t process out two plus two equals four if their lives depended on it.” Liam barked out a bit of laughter from his place across the room as Killian grinned. “Besides, for now there is no set council to lead. I simply need someone who I trust to give it to me straight. What can we improve, and what can we no longer afford to ignore? That’s what I’m looking for.” Killian considered for a moment, unsure how such an opportunity had fallen in his lap.

“You going to pretend to think about it for a while still, or can you just admit you like the man’s proposal and agree?” The bluntness from his brother felt more like their norm, calming Killian some, and so he nodded. 

“It’s a great honor.” David slapped his hand on Killian’s shoulder happily as a thoughtful look passed his face.

“It’s more than that. This is a chance to leave a legacy that matters.” Killian nodded, knowing that King David, amiable and content as he appeared to be, regretted one thing in life – his lack of family. For years Killian wondered why the King simply did not marry, until one day Liam told him what he’d heard from the former head of Genovian security. 

It seemed that King David once loved a woman once, a foreign born student who stole his heart in the span of a weeklong holiday. She disappeared though, and after years of searching, the King resigned himself to the fact that she did not want to be found. Determined only to marry for love as his parents had, David then remained a bachelor, which was a shame, for Killian knew he would make the best father. All he had to do was see the King’s kindness to him and Liam to have the proof.

“Well I accept then. Thank you.” David smiled again.

“No need for thanks. If anything it is I who should be thanking you. You’ll not only have to put up with me, but with your brother as well.” Liam grumbled something about the King not being as charming as people believed, and Killian took it as a chance to return to his rooms once more. He needed the space to process all that stood before him now, and to work out why even in the face of this amazing opportunity, he still felt like something was missing.

_“How do you always manage to get so much more out of him than I do?”_ Killian heard Liam ask as he moved into the hallway. 

_“Because he reminds me of myself at that age.”_ Killian felt pride at the comparison, but then a niggling thought crept in. He should very much like to be like David in all areas but one. He hated to think that life would be as lonely for him as it had been for the King. And with that thought, a flash of recognition came to Killian - what was missing might not be something, but _someone_. He could only wish that somehow he’d find her, wherever she may be. 

**_Post-Note: And there we have it – my attempt at a Princess Diaries like AU. I’m curious to think what you guys think, especially those of you who have never read the story before!  Thanks again for reading and I hope you have a lovely rest of your day!_**  


	2. Chapter 2

**_A/N: So, because Killian and Emma will not meet until the next chapter (and I am very impatient), I will be posting two chapters today. Both are packed with important moments for sure, even if the CS interaction might be a little more limited. I hope you all enjoy, and rest assured the first meeting is coming, and with it there will be lots of fluff and cuteness. Thanks for reading, and I wish you all a terrific weekend!_ **

_Dear Diary,_

_I met someone today who said something I will never forget – ‘sometimes all the proof you need is belief that miracles can happen.’ I know it’s kind of sappy, but trust me, it worked in the moment…_

_…….._  

After a night of crying and dreams filled with both excitement and anxiety, Emma woke up bright and early feeling hung over from her emotions and in desperate need of coffee. She wandered from her room with Louie at her side in search of breakfast, only to pass her mother’s studio. The door stood open, which never usually happened unless her mother was inside, but Emma could hear Mary Margaret moving about downstairs.

Quietly, Emma wandered in only to find a dozen printed pictures of her father. She picked a few of them up, noticing the wavy spots some had over her father’s handsome face and it hurt her to think that they were dried tears from her mother. Emma wondered if she’d had them all this time or if perhaps her mother refrained from searching for him only to binge on pictures last night when the truth finally came out. 

Beside the pictures was a covered canvas that Emma snuck a peek at. The painting looking back at her stole her breath away. It wasn’t finished, but Emma could clearly see the shape of her father’s face painted in shades of blue. It was impossible to feel any emotion but sadness and longing when she looked at it, and Emma felt her throat closing up at the painting’s haunting beauty.

Emma allowed herself to look just a moment longer before returning to her room and dressing for the day. It was now clear that instead of staying with her mother where she had to walk on eggshells to keep from hurting her further, Emma needed another outlet, and within seconds of texting Ruby, her friend replied, saying they could meet at their favorite bakery to hash out everything that happened the night before. Now here they were, with Ruby slack jawed and completely ignoring her doughnuts while Emma sipped on her coffee after what felt like a solid ten minutes of talking.

“Okay, this probably won’t sound super helpful but _holy shit, Ems!_ You’re like a princess!” Emma shushed Ruby, though no one in the café paid them any mind. Her cheeks burned at Ruby’s exclamations, even if they were technically true. There was still so much to wrap her mind around and to do before Emma could even consider her princess element.

“Twenty one years I’ve been wondering what my Dad was like. I never considered anything like this, Ruby. I thought he was going to be normal, like an accountant or a lawyer or something.” Ruby’s nose scrunched up in distaste.

“Your Mom would never sleep with an accountant. Besides, you’re pretty terrible at math.” Emma rolled her eyes even if the joke helped a little bit.

“Yeah well I didn’t think my Mom would sleep with a prince either, but clearly that happened.” Ruby sighed dreamily at the thought and Emma shook her head. Leave it to Ruby to use the unveiling of Emma’s surprise parentage to fall into a daydream about marrying a prince.

“You have to admit it’s a great sort of fantasy. I just can’t believe they didn’t get together. What ever happened to love conquers all?” Emma’s heart clutched at the thought.

“Reality came barreling in. Besides, I think my Mom really loved him. You should have seen her face last night. It was like we were living out her worst nightmare, but when she talked about him her eyes still lit up. She misses him, I think, even all these years later.” Emma didn’t mention the painting, knowing that to her mother, art was her most vulnerable form of expression. Emma knowing about the painting was intrusive enough. 

“Well reality is different now. The witch is dead, and he’s not married. Maybe they can make it work, reconnect after all this time.” Emma shook her head as she bit her lip.

“Mom might be supporting me in meeting him, but she was pretty clear that she can’t put herself through seeing him again.” Ruby’s eyes got wider. 

“She said that?”

“No, but I could just feel it. Imagine if this happened to you Ruby. It’s been so many years, and things got so muddled so quickly. She wasn’t expecting it.” Ruby nodded.

“It must be hard for her, to know that you’re going to do this.” Emma stayed quiet and twirled a piece of her hair nervously. “You _are_ doing this, right? Emma, he’s your Dad!” 

“But is he though? I’ve never even met him. We don’t even know if he wants to meet me. Maybe meeting him will only make things worse. Maybe he doesn’t want a kid. He doesn’t have any others.” Ruby huffed in indignation. 

“Because he’s still hung up over your Mom! Look, Emma, I can’t even begin to understand how scary and crazy and messed up all of this feels, but I know you, and you have been dreaming about this part of your life since you were a kid. You can’t let this be one of the what-ifs in your world anymore. Maybe he’s terrible, and maybe you’ll have nothing in common, but you need to know, because he might just be great, and things might all work out in the end.”

Emma knew Ruby was right. Scared or not, Emma needed answers, and she needed to at least try and make a connection with this whole other segment of her family. She might have a better idea now of who she was than when she was a kid dreaming of a Dad, but there was always more to learn, and more to try and understand. So Emma decided to side with hope, and to put herself out there. The risk to her heart would be worth it in the end, for either way, she’d have answers, and that’s all she ever really wanted. 

“Okay, maybe you’re right.” Ruby practically squealed in excitement, drawing more looks their way that she flatly ignored.

“So when will you go see her? She’s there now, you know. I did some reading last night, she’s arrived and everything. You could go today.” Emma bit her lip again, her nerves back in full force at the idea.

“I don’t want to go alone.” Ruby laughed at that.

“Oh honey, who said anything about going alone?” Ruby sipped at her coffee and hastily ate her breakfast as Emma smiled, grateful that she had a friend like Ruby to see her through this. She herself could barely eat a thing thanks to the butterflies in her stomach. Still, Emma tried to do the best she could before they settled the bill and headed out.

Walking in the direction of the consulate, Emma could only hope that they’d be met with kindness instead of resentment. No matter what though, she knew she had her best friend and her Mom to fall back on. That thought was what got Emma through each step they took towards the impending confrontation, along with the hope that maybe, just maybe, things would turn out all right in the end. 

……………..

Stepping up to the consulate headquarters of the Genovian government twenty minutes later, Emma realized something – she had absolutely no idea how to even get into this place, never mind speak with the Queen. The gates were open, but she could see the security teams in place and suddenly felt ridiculous. Why would anyone let her in here in the first place? Ruby’s whistle cut through her worries though.

“This place is _wicked_ nice.” Emma knew Ruby’s use of the word ‘wicked’ was meant as a tension breaker, but it didn’t work. Her hands shook as they walked up to the front desk and stood before an attendant who completely ignored them for almost a minute until Ruby cleared her throat.

“May I help you?” The man’s tone was uninterested and unimpressed, which only made Emma more nervous. She opened her mouth to try and speak, but words didn’t come out. Ruby stepped in to help.

“Hi there. We’re here for a kind of sensitive matter with the Queen. It’s not exactly the kind of stuff you just air out in the foyer if you know what I mean.” The man looked up at them with little emotion other than irritation. 

“Do you have an appointment with Her Majesty?”

“No we do not. But if you knew why we were here then you’d understand why that’s the case.” He looked at Ruby like she was ridiculous and waved his hand.

“Then I cannot help you.” Ruby puffed out her chest, clearly frustrated. 

“Oh hell no. You don’t get to just dismiss us!” Ruby leaned closer and whispered low for the man to hear. “Look buddy, my friend here just found out that she’s the King’s daughter. We’re talking twenty-one years of not knowing only for this bomb to get dropped on her thanks to a crappy global studies class. Now we’d like to see the Queen so we can all go through some much needed emotional unpacking so you need to get it together.”

The man looked between Emma and Ruby before breaking out into a full-blown laugh. Emma could feel her cheeks warming, embarrassed and upset as she was by the man’s actions. She almost felt like crying, but she knew she wouldn’t. That’s not who she was.

“Is everything alright over here?” A well-dressed woman in a crisp black suit came forward to the desk. She didn’t give Emma and Ruby the same look of disdain, and Emma thought she might be a better person to talk to.

“No, everything is not alright. This man is an ass who clearly needs a good deal more customer service training before being thrown into the public like this.” The woman turned from Ruby to the attendant and the man responded.

“Blondie here thinks she’s King David’s daughter.” The woman’s face contorted in shock as she looked at Emma with concern and a little bit of pity. 

“The King has no children.” Ruby sighed.

“That he knows of. Look her mother is Mary Ma-,” Emma gripped Ruby’s arm, cutting her friend off. She didn’t want her mother brought into this, especially not to two people who wouldn’t even bring her to the Queen. Her mom deserved better than that.

“You know what, Ruby? Forget it. This was a bad idea in the first place. Let’s just go.”

“Emma, we can’t just go!” 

“Ruby, it’s fine.” Emma silently pleaded with Ruby who eventually nodded. They’d both turned around when the woman spoke again.

“Wait!” Ruby spun back again while Emma stayed looking at the door. She didn’t want to be here, doing this right now. In fact, she’d like to be anywhere but here. The rude attendant started talking again and the woman gruffly responded. “Shut up Hank.”

“Yeah, shut up Hank,” Ruby grumbled. Emma finally turned around to look at the woman.

“I’ll let her know you’re here.” Hank’s jaw dropped.

“Charlotte, you can’t be serious. You actually believe them?!” The woman continued to study Emma’s face.

“Yes, I do. You girls wait right here just a moment. I’ll be back.” Emma’s heart resumed its sputtering pace in the face of actually getting a chance to see her grandmother while Ruby made a threatening gesture to Hank.

“God I hate that guy.” Emma bit her lip to keep from smiling. She wasn’t a big fan of Hank’s either after all of this. “I can’t wait to watch him eat shit when they announce you’re the princess.”

“Ruby!” Emma tried to whisper but it carried through the marble halls of this welcoming space.

“Shit, sorry. I’ll tamp it down for the Queen. No worries.” That wasn’t what Emma meant. Ruby could say whatever she liked as far as Emma was concerned. She was more taken aback by the idea that she’d be announced a princess. Only now did it dawn on her what coming forward might actually mean. She was the heir to a throne. 

_Oh God why didn’t I think of that before?_ Emma’s whole body flooded with adrenaline, but before she could make a break for it, Charlotte returned with a smile. 

“She’ll see you now.” With that, Ruby was pulling Emma along behind her, down a corridor and into a beautifully furnished, immaculately lit sitting room. Before walking into the space though, a security guard halted them. Charlotte looked at Emma and Ruby with an apologetic smile. “Custom dictates you’ll be announced. He needs your names.” Both Emma and Ruby gave them readily.

“Miss Emma Swan and Miss Ruby Lucas to see you, ma’am,” the man said as Emma and Ruby were finally led into the room. Emma looked around the space, in awe of the fact that she was here at all before her eyes wandered over to the older woman across the way. As soon as their eyes met, Queen Ruth gave a big smile. Her silver hair was pulled back in a neat and tidy bun, and the pearl necklace she wore with a pastel colored skirt suit looked exactly how Emma would expect a royal grandmother to dress. She seemed kind and inviting, and not nearly as scary as Emma originally feared.

“Oh Charlotte how right you were! Come in girls. Come in.” Emma made hesitant steps forward and was met in the center of the room by her grandmother. That still felt so strange to say, but the woman had tears in her eyes. She looked about to reach for Emma’s face, but caught herself, extending her hand instead which Emma took.

“It’s a pleasure to meet you, Your Majesty.” Ruby said beside Emma, and Queen Ruth’s eyes glanced towards her with a smile.

“The pleasure is all mine. And you...” Queen Ruth looked back to Emma. “You just look so much like my David.” Emma felt a surge of hope at her words. 

“Really?” Emma couldn’t help the warble in her voice.

“Indeed. But I can see your mother’s influence as well.”

“You know about my mother?” Emma asked, taken aback. Queen Ruth nodded.

“Hard not to given how long my son searched for her, but Mary Margaret Blanchard hid herself away very well.” The words washed over Emma, still not making complete sense. She felt bogged down ten steps behind, like her brain was playing catch up still.

“Why do you even believe me?” Emma didn’t intend for the words to pass her lips but they did. Queen Ruth laughed, which only confused Emma more. 

“Sometimes all the proof you need is belief that miracles can happen. Besides, your father makes the exact same face when skeptical.” Emma blushed again and looked away. The Queen patted her hand gently causing Emma to look back. “A mother knows these things, and I can sense I am your grandmother. Still, you make a good point. Proof of that fact might be beneficial. Charlotte, look into getting a genetic specialist or whatever kind of person we need for a DNA test. The sooner the better.”

Charlotte nodded, leaving the room as she pulled out her phone.

“Come sit down. I was just getting ready for a spot of tea.” Emma and Ruby followed the Queen, taking seats beside her, even though tea was the last thing on Emma’s mind. 

“You’ll have to excuse Emma, Your Majesty. She only found out yesterday about her father so she’s a little overwhelmed.” The Queen’s brows shot up at that. 

“Well my word, that would be enough to overpower anyone. Though I must confess I’m surprised. David spoke so highly of your mother. That she would keep you a secret for so long goes against the virtues he listed in her favor all those years.” Emma bristled a little, feeling a protectiveness for her mother that wouldn’t be pushed aside.

“My mother was only trying to protect him.”

“From what could my son have ever needed protecting?” Emma recanted the story of Mary Margaret’s meeting with King David’s grandmother and Queen Ruth huffed out a displeased sound.

“That hag!” Ruby coughed up a bit of tea at that, clearly as shocked as Emma was from the outburst. “Forgive me, but really if you knew the woman you’d understand. She was only ever happy when making others miserable. She tried to keep me and my late husband apart too. I should have known that was what happened, but I chose to believe it was fear of the crown that scared your mother away. To think that woman kept David from you - from both of you. It’s an unthinkable cruelty.”

“So he never moved on from Emma’s mother then?” Ruby asked and Queen Ruth shook her head sadly.

“Never. He followed every lead he could, but every tip ran cold.” Emma felt that same sadness clinging to her gut.

“She changed her last name and moved us here, cutting ties with the people she knew in New York. She thought she was doing the right thing.” Queen Ruth nodded.

“I can see that dear, but I daresay their reunion will be an emotional one.” Emma shook her head vehemently. 

“My mother isn’t ready for that. She’s scared enough as it is that I’ll never forgive her.” The Queen’s features softened.

“Yet you already have, haven’t you Emma?” Emma nodded, confessing to herself the truth at last. She might wish that things were different, but her mother was her rock, her constant, and the one person who no matter what had always been there for her. This would not break them apart. “It will take a lot of convincing on your part to keep your father away from her. Secret child or not I believe even now he’d give anything to see her again.”

“But will he be happy to meet _me_?” Emma asked, still a little unsure. 

“Nothing will make him happier than to know he has a child, Emma. It was a dream of his ever since he was a little boy. He wanted his own son or daughter to teach and to nurture so that one day they may be a good ruler for our people.” Emma blanched at the statement. 

“I don’t – I mean I’m not sure – I never thought about ruling over anyone.” Queen Ruth merely blinked in response, before she seemed to understand.

“Whether or not you decide to rule, my dear, you _are_ a Princess. That is your birthright.”

At that moment, Charlotte returned with a man in tow, claiming he could conduct the test. He discretely took samples from both the Queen and Emma to test overnight, and from there things continued at a similarly fast pace. Charlotte reminded the Queen that she had a number of events to attend to today, but Queen Ruth insisted that none of it mattered; she would stay with her granddaughter and learn more about her. They had years to catch up on, and yet, Emma thought a little space might be good too. So much was happening, all of it so quickly that Emma could barely catch her breath.

It was decided then that Emma would return the next few afternoons to spend more time with the Queen after her classes and on Saturday morning after her personal commitments. Ruby was invited to come as well, though she remained noncommittal. Emma knew if she needed her Ruby would be there, but it was probably for the best that she get a little time alone with her grandmother too. With that they were escorted home in a luxurious town car back to their little apartment across town. Emma spent the entire ride lost in her own thoughts, and didn’t speak again until Ruby broke the silence.

“Well that was… something.” Ruby said, as they stepped into their apartment once more.

“Yeah.” Emma couldn’t manage to string much more together than that.

“You know what I think we need?” Emma shook her head. “Wine, lots and lots of wine. And pizza! Oh and like three pints of ice cream!” Ruby went on listing all of their essentials for a night in and Emma smiled. Her life might be a whole new bundle of crazy, but at least for tonight, she could pretend that she was still a normal girl. That was something at least.

………………..

A mere few days after arriving back in Genovia, Killian felt himself wading into the actions of diplomacy far faster than ever expected. He’d been shadowing King David sine his return, sitting in on meetings ranging from everything to natural disaster preparedness, to addressing the House of Lords on their need for more expedited procedure. 

To say the work was exhausting would be accurate, though it was a very different fatigue settled on Killian’s shoulders than the one he’d known the past two years. He wasn’t building shelters, or walking great distances, but the constant necessity for an even temper and patience even in the face of the most ridiculous scenarios was a tiring one. How King David did it day after day with this smile on his face, Killian would never know.

On top of that, they’d just been informed that despite earlier assertions, King David was needed for a banquet in the United States. Some diplomatic turn of events had shifted, and now the King would make for Boston early next week. Since Killian’s new role meant that where the King went Killian followed, it looked like a nice long flight and another dose of jetlag awaited him. He moved towards the main staircase with that thought in mind, anticipating his last restful evening for a while when Liam called out to him.

“Killian, I need to speak to you a moment.” It was impossible to miss the tone with which Liam said the words but Killian nodded, following him into his office instead of continuing down towards the stairs. Liam hastily shut the door behind them, leaving Killian a bit concerned for what his brother was about to say. 

“What I am about to tell you does not leave this room, do you understand?” Killian nodded at Liam’s stern warning and his brother continued. “I’ve just received a call from one of my men in the Queen’s guard. The real reason she’s summoned David is that he has a daughter.”

Speechless didn’t even begin to cover Killian’s current state. At first he wondered if this might be a joke, but then remembered that when it came to David and his safety and protection, Liam made no jokes. His brother was a man of honor and duty, and so Killian must believe this to be true, even though it sounded so unlikely.

“You’re not serious.” Liam shook his head, pulling out a picture and a brief write up that had recently been printed and handed it to Killian. He still stared at Liam in disbelief, picturing a baby girl somewhere in the world that was the new heir to Genovia.

“She’s twenty one and the daughter of the woman David’s been searching for for decades. Apparently she’s only just found out herself, and the preliminary results are conclusive. She’s his daughter.” Not a baby then, but a woman.

Killian looked down then to the picture and felt his breath catch. The 'girl' staring back at him was easily the most beautiful woman he’d ever seen, with long blonde hair and bright green eyes. She smiled coyly to the camera, but it didn’t seem artificial, rather as if the photographer had caught her just before she said something witty. Killian felt a lifetime pass in the few seconds he stood there looking at the picture, his heart hammering nearly out of his chest. It was a most bizarre reaction that struck him to his core. 

His eyes glanced away from her face only to collect more knowledge about her. Her name was Emma Swan, and she was finishing her last semester of school studying literature. Her listed affiliations were limited. No prior arrests or infractions of any kind. Aside from her mother’s name and a cited best friend, there was very little about Emma at all.

Killian’s eyes glanced back to her enigmatic smile. She looked like the heroine of a great novel, not like the student of them. He wondered if she were more prone to taking risks and seeking thrills or if perhaps she lived life through the pages of prestigious writers instead. Killian wanted to know everything about her in a way he’d never wanted to with anyone else, all while craving to see if her hair looked as smooth and soft, or her lips as full and kissable in real life. 

“Killian, are you listening to me?” Killian ripped his stare away from Emma’s picture, clearing his throat before replying. 

“Sorry, what?” Liam repeated himself.

“I said I need you to leave with me tonight. The princess needs her own detail and I can’t coordinate it all from here.”

“Why would I need to go too?” Killian tried to hide the fact that the idea of seeing Emma in the flesh sooner made a rush of joy flood his veins.

“The Queen’s requested it personally. Something about the girl needing a friendlier face than a bunch of - and I’m quoting directly - ‘grumpy warriors.’” Killian grinned at that. That did sound an awful lot like the Queen Ruth Killian had left in Genovia when he departed for school. 

“But the King -,” Liam cut him off.

“Is currently speaking to his mother now. She’s giving him some sort of rationale about you coming early with me. Said you could probably learn just as much there as here.” Well it seemed all the bases were covered then.

“When do we leave?” Liam looked at his watch.

“Wheels up in an hour.” With that, his brother’s attention was called elsewhere, and Killian was left to stand in the office for a moment still in a bit of shock. Despite all of it though, the strangeness of the situation, and the speed with which things were happening, Killian couldn’t resist the pull of excitement that came at his leaving to see Emma sooner.

The reality that Emma was David’s daughter (and thus the heir to the royal throne) weighed down on Killian like a ton of bricks. Even if she called to him like a siren, endearing him through just a picture and a handful of facts, she was off limits. And yet, deep down, under all the mixed up emotions and confliction about her being the King’s daughter, there was a part of Killian’s heart that wondered if Emma might not just be that someone missing he’d been waiting for all these years. She felt like destiny to him, and he had to hope that instinctual reaction would see him through whatever lay in store.

**_Post-Note: Okay, so this chapter is a little bit shorter than last one, but the next chapter to returns to the 5K mark. It was totally necessary I think to give us Emma meeting her grandmother and I definitely wanted Killian to know about Emma before she knows about him, but most of you know by now that I hate to dally too long in the buildup. I need a first meeting like I need my next breath, so it’s coming straight away. Let me know what you all thought, and thanks again so much for reading!_ **


	3. Chapter 3

**_A/N: Hello everyone! Just want to say thank you to all of you lovely people who have been reading and sending me messages. So fun to see my new readers and old readers enjoying one of my favorite AUs. It’s certainly been a fun re-read for me so far. Anyway, thanks for reading and I hope you continue to enjoy!_ **

_Dear Diary,_

_Just when I started to think that there couldn’t be any more twists and turns in my once-normal life, I met him, and now everything’s changed all over again._

_…………….._

Walking through the naturally lit front corridor of the Jamaica Plane library, Emma felt that all too familiar tingle of excitement that came anytime she entered into a haven for stories. Surrounded by books on all sides, displayed just as they had been for years now, Emma took comfort in this familiar space. 

People of all types and walks of life milled about the room looking for paperbacks or DVDs or just a little reprieve for the heat of the sun outside. It was quiet here on the first floor, despite the movement and the busyness that came with any weekend, but Emma knew the lack of noise was deceiving, and as she moved up the central staircase, she heard the growing happy sounds of children, come to spend a few hours in one of Emma’s homes away from home.

For Emma, her fondness for books didn’t spontaneously appear overnight, but the love affair began earlier than most other children. When she was very young it proved a great way for her mother and her to share their two loves. Mary Margaret and Emma would scour libraries across the city for the best children’s books with the most beautiful illustrations. That habit of searching for treasure amongst the stacks continued, even as Emma got older, and by now her library card was so worn, she could barely see the name she’d written on it years ago. Emma knew most of the librarians around the city at least by sight, and if they hadn’t all been lovely and equally enthusiastic for books, she might have felt ashamed of that.

One young woman in particular, a fellow bibliophile in the extreme named Belle French who was only a few years older than Emma, stood out amongst the rest. Belle could delve into nearly any genre whole heartedly, and in her life as an unofficial scholar of the written word, she waded through biographies and prose, comic books and beach lit, popular novels and some of the most obscure translated works Emma had ever seen. In short, Belle was a fantastic friend for someone as story crazy as Emma, and even let her in on an amazing opportunity to inspire the same love of reading for other kids who might not have parents and guardians able to drop everything in the pursuit of books.

The Little Readers League met every Saturday at one of four Boston libraries for the whole morning to give kids the chance to come explore and experience that same wonder Emma had all those years ago. They had tutors on hand for kids who struggled with reading, and other book-themed activities for kids from ages three to twelve, but Emma and Belle specifically led the _‘Book Buddies’_ a weekly book club for the pre-teen readers. Every week brought a mix of newcomers and faithful club members alike, and every week Emma left feeling better for what they’d done. If she could introduce even one kid to a book they loved enough to revisit down the line, that was a huge victory for her.

“Oh Emma, you’re here early, thank God! Marcy has food poisoning and Janet left me here to organize the prize shelves, which actually look like a twister hit them.”

Emma grinned at Belle, whose long brown hair was currently piled up on her head with a pencil sticking out of it. This was pretty typical as far as Saturday’s went. Someone often had a conflict or an illness that was unexpected, and so for the past few years Emma had been coming early as had Belle. Still her friend never took Emma’s attendance for granted, treating Emma like a savior every time she did.

“Wow, this does look pretty bad. What happened?” Belle rolled her eyes, handing Emma one of the child sized stools, which was likely the best piece of furniture she could snag on the floor. 

“We got a bunch of new donations a few days ago, and since the cut backs, this branch hasn’t had time to reorganize I guess.”

Emma nodded, knowing that the city’s libraries were struggling and had been for some time. It was a worry, not just because of Belle’s job being hypothetically at stake, but because less librarians meant less help for patrons, less time and money for activities that brought residents in in the first place, and less general cheer for Emma when she visited.

“Well, current train wreck or not, I think we can handle this between the two of us. I recall a few other moments that have been just as challenging.” Belle laughed at that, and Emma could see some of the tension that came from talking about the cutbacks melt away for her friend’s shoulders.

They worked together to make sense of the mess before them, slowly moving through the hundreds of children’s books donated by publishers and previous owners alike that kids could leave each week with just for participating in the League. Even though the shelves would likely fall out of whack again by this time next month when the League returned to this part of Boston, Emma didn’t mind. She’d seen the power that taking home these books granted kids. Borrowing a copy was one thing, like renting out a story that you’d have to relive only in your mind, but owning a book and knowing it was yours was another thing entirely. For many of their little members, these were cherished items simply because they could firmly call them theirs.

All the while, Emma and Belle chatted about more things that happened in the last week. They were in touch through text as things popped up, but this was their real time to reconnect. And yet, Emma found herself holding back about arguably the biggest thing that ever happened to her – she still hadn’t told Belle about her recent familial discovery, but she knew she had to. Belle’s opinion, Emma truly believed, would help her make heads or tails of all of this. Finally, she forced herself to be braver and spoke up. 

“So my week took a kind of unexpected turn,” Emma said, knowing she sounded far less involved than the topic demanded.

“Really? What happened?” Belle’s genuine interest even in the midst of all this work made Emma feel a bit easier about saying it. She looked to the books in her own hand though, to keep from having to make eye contact. 

“I kind of found out who my father is.” Emma’s eyes flew up as she heard all of Belle’s books clatter to the ground. Belle looked shocked, standing there speechless for a moment, caught up in her own thoughts which only ever really happened when she was confronted by something huge.

“Wait _what_?! You found out about your father, and you let me text you all week long about stupid work stuff without saying anything?!” Emma shook her head at Belle.

“Hey your work is not stupid! You love it and what you do matters.” Belle merely looked at Emma with silent accusation, prompting Emma to continue. “But yeah I did. I found out kind of accidentally, and things kind of spiraled from there. It’s been hectic, and honestly, I kind of wanted to enjoy your week’s normalcy second hand. Is that terrible?” Belle shook her head.

“No of course not. You’re allowed to feel however you want about this, Emma. It’s a big deal… so did you meet him?”

Emma shook her head and bit her lip unconsciously, uncertain if she should even try to explain to Belle the truth of who her father was. If anyone would believe her it was Belle, who loved fairytales and firmly believed the world was filled with romance and hope and happy endings scattered amongst the less desirable elements of life, but at the same time Emma needed someone to just walk through the emotional feelings of a potential reconnection without the royalty element.

Ruby, her grandmother, even her mother over the past few days had struggled to keep in mind that to Emma David was a potential father figure first, and that she did not feel like a princess just because of his status. Yes that was a part of this, but the biggest part of her worry and stress stemmed from the fact that at twenty-one she didn’t know her Dad, and that she was about to fill a role she’d always dreamed of having in her life with a person she didn’t even know. What if he disappointed her or she disappointed him? What if all of this turned out badly and she got her hopes up over nothing?

“No – it’s complicated. He doesn’t really live here. But I did meet my Grandmother, and she’s nice.” Belle clapped her hands together excitedly.

“Oh well that’s good. Grandmother’s can be awesome. Is she like the ‘makes you cookies when you see her’ type? Or the ‘knitting sweaters in July for you’ type? Or maybe she’s the -,”

Emma laughed and shook her head as Belle rattled off a few more grandmother stereotypes. After the few afternoons she’d spent with her grandmother this week, Emma knew her to be none of those things. Queen Ruth was refined but funny, classy but still kind at the same time. She held herself with the grace and determination of a monarch, and yet she never looked down on Emma for being normal. 

“No, she’s definitely not any of those. But I know she’s happy to have a granddaughter, and she seems interested in me and what I like, which is nice.” Belle smiled and Emma could hear a dreamy little sigh escape her friend’s lips. Clearly Belle was happy that Emma was starting a journey into knowing who she was better.

“She sounds perfect then.” Emma considered that for a moment.

“Well, almost. She got Ruby and I tickets to the symphony tonight and asked that I go. It’s the year’s biggest event for them, just donors and important people, you know?” Belle’s brow furrowed.

“But you love classical music.” Emma straightened up in the stool, bolstering herself against that rationale.

“I know, but do I like it when I have to dress up and blend in with a bunch of fancy people in designer clothes? That’s not me, Belle.” Belle tilted her head, studying Emma as if to look beyond the surface of her statement.

“Only you can know that for certain I guess, but if it were me, I’d look at this as an amazing plot twist, one where you get to write what happens next.”

Emma couldn’t help but smile at Belle’s literary metaphor. Of course she was seeing this whole thing like a story in itself, and suddenly, Emma felt her worries ease a bit. Maybe that was the key to staying sane – instead of viewing all of this as out of her control and too overwhelming, _she_ could be the author, picking and choosing what she liked and where she went from here. She had agency, even in this uncharted terrain, and that thought was a pleasant one after a few days now of continued worry.

“Thanks Belle,” Emma said hugging her friend.

“For what? I didn’t even do anything.” Emma pulled back and smiled. 

“Remember that time we tried to get through _War and Peace_ and we found it totally chaotic until we watched that indie documentary about how it continues to change the modern world?” Belle nodded, still clearly confused. “Well you were just like the indie documentary about my life.” 

“I don’t think I have ever been more flattered.” Emma and Belle both laughed at the strange simile, and just like that, things were back to normal. The morning fell away in a blur of getting things ready and meeting with the kids, and though it was hectic and crazy, it was also glorious. Here inside these old stonewalls, Emma was free to just be herself, the girl who loved books more than almost anything else, and in Emma’s mind, that girl was better than any princess ever could be.

………………

The difference between Emma’s first appearance at the Genovian consulate and her one this afternoon, was one as stark as night and day. Now every person here, from the grounds keepers, to the guards, to Hank (who had since been demoted from the front desk) treated Emma with the utmost respect and an over exuberant desire to help her. They knew she was the princess, really and truly.

The tests were in and conclusive, the gossip had worked its way through the grape vine (or through the pear tree as her grandmother said) and everyone was aware of Emma’s royal status. She tried to handle it as graciously as she could, but Emma would never get used to such treatment. It really would be preferable if they all just let her walk in without the fanfare to see her grandmother.

“So they all know who you are now?” Emma grimaced and then nodded at Ruby’s question.

It worried Emma that there were now at least a dozen strangers who knew this personal part of her life, but more than that it felt wrong that all of these people had found out the truth even before her father had. He was still a few days away from joining her grandmother here at the consulate, and while Emma agreed this might be a conversation best had in person, it was also quickly becoming the worst kept secret, at least on these grounds. Queen Ruth swore up and down that no one would ever betray this royal family’s privacy, but Emma still remained fearful. This was America, and if their media system taught her anything, it was that most people had a price for any secret.

“They all know my grandmother would lose her head if I wasn’t treated like…”

“Like a princess,” Ruby filled in and Emma nodded again. That was never going to feel like a natural thing to say.

As she had every afternoon that Emma visited, her grandmother’s assistant, Charlotte, greeted them in the front hall. Today she led them to the back patio so they could enjoy a cup of tea or coffee with her the Queen. They had hours yet before the symphony, but Emma promised to be here in the early afternoon and so they were.

“Prin-,” Ruby held a hand up to the man charged with announcing the Queen’s guests and then leaned towards him, effectively interrupting him.

“Let’s cool it on the introductions, friend. We’re going for your typical commoner vibes today if that’s alright.”

The man looked flustered but Queen Ruth’s laugh sounded from her spot at her tea table. She rose up with the light of laughter still in her eyes at Ruby’s words as she came to hug Emma and Ruby both. Emma noticed that her grandmother wore another pastel suit with a matching scarf and broach just as she had every other time they’d met so far. Then again, Emma wouldn’t be surprised if as a Queen she had a hundred suits exactly like this in varying shades.

“You, my dear, are exactly the kind of friend I would wish for my granddaughter.” Ruby grinned at that and flipped her long brown hair over her shoulder. 

“Hear that Ems? I’ve got a royal seal of approval and everything. Now you’re really stuck with me.”

Emma laughed, shaking her head as she did so, but then someone moved out of the corner of her eye and she turned to see him better. When she did it was like time stopped for a spell. Everything froze, including her heart, only for it to start pounding louder in her ears, racing at a dizzying pace.

“Oh my goodness, I nearly forgot, two of my favorite people are here from Genovia in preparation for your father’s coming next week. Let me introduce you to Liam Jones, our head of Genovian security, and his younger brother Killian who has only just been appointed as an international affairs advisor to my son.”

Emma could barely process the words her grandmother spoke, because the younger of the two brothers held her attention so firmly in his grasp she couldn’t seem to look away. His dark hair coupled with the unmistakable brightness of his blue eyes ensnared all of Emma’s awareness, and when she tried to break free she only caught the gorgeous set of the rest of his features. 

He was tall, but not overly so, broad shouldered but not to an unattractive degree. She could see some definition under his dress clothes, but she suddenly picture him in something a little less formal. This was a kind of man who would look good in anything whether it was a suit or a leather jacket. In short he was perfect, easily the most handsome man she’d ever seen in her life and then he smiled and everything only amplified. After a moment though, Emma realized she was staring.

Quickly she gave her own small smile and then tore her gaze away to look at his brother Liam, who stood assessing her as if looking for potential security risks right now. He seemed far less friendly and amiable than his handsome younger brother. _Killian_. That was what her grandmother said his name was, and it suited him. She’d never met another Killian before, and she was damn sure she’d never had a reaction like this to someone in her whole life. Emma fought her urge to look back at him, instead sticking out her hand to his brother. 

“I’m Emma. It’s nice to meet you.” Liam merely stared at her a moment before looking over to her grandmother. “What? You need my grandmother’s permission for a basic handshake?”

Emma heard a chuckle from Killian and the sound made her whole body tingle. It sounded deep but still melodic. She wanted to indulge in that music forever.

“Pardon me, Princess.” Liam said as he extended his hand. His voice was gruff, but she could tell that behind the bristly exterior was someone who found this slightly humorous. She could see it in his eyes. 

“Emma,” she corrected and he actually huffed out a breath but gave a jerky nod all the same. When she pulled back it occurred to her that now she would shake Killian’s hand, and she hardly knew whether to cheer or faint. Maybe she hadn’t thought this through well enough.

Emma’s eyes glanced back to Killian only to see that his attractiveness had not diminished in the thirty seconds she’d looked away. If anything he looked more alluring, as if the laugh had opened him up even more. He watched her carefully, and she felt like she was completely on display to him. Had anyone ever looked at her this way? With this kind of intensity and something more she couldn’t fully understand? If they had she’d completely missed it and definitely never felt any sort of response in return. Emma extended her hand, which Killian took gently. She felt a rush of heat at the contact.

“It’s a pleasure, Emma.” Emma fought against her instinctive reaction to blush, but there was little she could do, so instead she took her hand back from his sooner than she wanted to and turned to Ruby who was looking at her with a curious gaze. 

“This is my best friend Ruby.” Ruby turned her beatific smile to both men and Emma was half afraid to see their reaction to her. Ruby just had one of those personalities that pulled people to her. Coupled with her classically beautiful features, she was a force of nature when it came to attracting people. Usually it never bothered Emma, but the thought of Killian preferring Ruby sat like a stone in her gut. It unsettled her that she was thinking or feeling this way at all, but then she saw that Killian regarded Ruby with only a kind smile, and she felt better.

“I’ve just invited them to come with us tonight to the symphony as well.” Emma’s grandmother’s words pulled her attention back from Killian again. Wait, so she was going to have to spend all evening with him now?! 

Then Emma remembered what her grandmother had promised last night, about how Ruby and Emma would be given seats separately so as to not draw attention to her potential lineage, and she couldn’t tell if she was thrilled or deflated from the realization. Her grandmother seemed oblivious to Emma’s conflicted state though, and proceeded on to say that while Liam would likely never forsake his post, she could probably convince Killian to join Emma and Ruby and keep watch over them.

“It would be an honor, ma’am.” Her grandmother waved away the formality but smiled all the same. 

“So it’s settled then. We’ll have some tea, and then I have a surprise for you girls. I thought it might be fun to have a little pampering before this evening.” Emma heard a sound like someone was being strangled only to realize it came from her when everyone’s eyes moved her way. “Emma, are you alright?”

“That’s Emma’s _‘that sounds great’_ noise. Trust me, she’s fine.” Ruby said as they sat down for tea finally. Killian and Liam took their leave then, not before Killian gave Emma another slightly lopsided smile and left her feeling completely unnerved.

Ruby and her grandmother talked on and on until at last Emma collected herself enough to join in once more, but for the rest of the afternoon Killian remained on her mind. In fact, there were very few moments when his piercing blue eyes and charming smile weren’t leading the charge in Emma’s daydreams, and if she was honest, she’d admit that she was in real, deep trouble when it came to Killian Jones.

………………

As Killian sat in the dimly lit hall awaiting the beginning of tonight’s program, his hands shook with anticipation, just as they had been off and on since this afternoon. His trembling didn’t stem from the lineup of musicians or the unfamiliar setting, but from the woman seated beside him. Emma Swan was a marvel, a beauty too prominent to be denied, and yet she was also whip smart with a good humor and kind eyes. In the span of just a few minutes when they’d first been introduced, Killian bore witness to more than one side of this mysterious woman, and each had been more intriguing than the last.

Killian recalled the feeling of Emma’s eyes taking him in that first moment, when she’d turned out in the garden as if sensing his presence only to stare at him with a fierce emotion and heat that fueled the fire in him as well. He’d been a moth drawn to the light, transfixed by a force he had no chance of overcoming, and then she’d become aware of her slip in propriety, turning into a shyer, quieter woman who perplexed and intrigued him. He felt her walls go up in that instant, but they’d fallen again for a moment when she extended her hand to him. He’d felt a spark, and the slight widening of her eyes told him that she did too. 

For the rest of the day his thoughts remained with the bewitching woman who’d simultaneously teased his hardened elder brother, and given a small yelp at the idea of a day of spoiling from her grandmother. He thought about the way she bit her lip and regretted not asking her a thousand questions. Killian even debated making an excuse of some kind to see her again, maybe through the Queen, but then he’d remembered his mission tonight – to watch after her and make sure she was all right.

The watching part was most certainly not an issue, for in a word Emma looked stunning. Killian couldn’t help the tick in his jaw when he remembered his own bumbling admission of that earlier. As soon as she’d descended the staircase at the consulate, Killian had to fight what felt like tooth and nail to keep his jaw from dropping, but he hadn’t been able to bite back the words. There, in the foyer, she’d blushed at his compliment but thanked him all the same. It only made Emma more endearing, because she held so much of herself back, only granting him glimpses of goodness that left him hungry for more. He wanted to know everything about her.

Any original belief that meeting Emma in the flesh might reduce some of his attraction for her was long gone by now, and as he sat beside her tonight in the upper balcony of the symphony hall, Killian was close enough to smell the subtle hint of lavender that hung around her. She’d chosen a golden dress, one that glittered when it caught the light in a vibrant, vivacious way. It clung to every curve perfectly, but Killian felt most caught up in her when she actually spoke either to him or to Ruby. Emma was brilliant if her words about tonight’s showing and her schooling were anything to go off of and her opinions and musings all seemed more valuable than an ordinary person’s. Killian could hardly explain it, not even to himself.

“I forgot to ask you, Ems. How was everything with the League?” Emma smiled at that only for Ruby to turn towards Killian and fill him in. “Emma works with a charity in the city that gets kids interested in reading. She won’t rest until every child in the world has as big a love for books as she does.”

“Is that true, love?” Emma’s emerald eyes flicked up to him and through her thick lashes he saw that same swirl of emotion that had been tugging at his heart and soul since he’d first seen her picture. She cared about people, he should have known that, and maybe part of him did, the part that recognized her even though they’d never met.

“In case you haven’t caught on yet, Ruby has a tendency towards hyperbole.” Killian grinned, loving the bit of feistiness that came out when Emma found something ridiculous or too complimentary.

“But you _do_ care. About the work I mean, and the children in your charge.” Emma nodded, her features taking on a thoughtful form.

“I do. And today was good. We had a full meeting of kids talking about _Anne of Green Gables_ , and even the boys admitted it was a good story.” Ruby laughed at that heartily.

“Well of course they did. Why any of them ever doubt you is beyond me,” Ruby said, but before Killian could ask Emma more about her morning, Ruby continued on in a way Killian had come to expect. “Like that guy today. _Paolo_. I mean let’s just admit he was crazy. Seriously how does he have a job?”

Emma giggled at Ruby’s critique of the man and the sound reverberated through Killian filling him with warmth. Instantly his regret about the switch in topic transformed. He would give anything to hear Ruby make more jokes at the man’s expense if it meant Emma would laugh again.

“Not a favorite of yours, then?” Ruby profusely replied that he was not. 

“I swear the guy looked at my hair and then proceeded to ask how I felt about antlers. I didn’t know what to say, thinking it was a weird Genovian joke.” Killian shook his head at Ruby’s words.

“I assure you it’s not. At least not one that I’m aware of.” Ruby continued on.

“And then he told Emma he thought she’d look best with a bob. He wanted to cut all of her beautiful hair right off. Can you imagine that?”

Killian shook his head, looking to Emma and admiring not for the first time how lovely her golden curls looked this evening. He’d found her to be just as beautiful when they’d met this afternoon with her hair tied back and a bit windswept, but then again, he would wager Emma Swan would always be incredibly gorgeous, no matter what the situation.

“It would have been a shame,” Killian replied and Emma sat up straighter in her chair.

“Well rest assured he got an earful on that idea.” Killian chuckled at Emma's joke.

“I’ll just bet, love.”

Emma turned to look at him again, as if trying to figure out what he meant, but then the lights dimmed and the curtains were up, infusing the room with the music they’d all come here to hear.

Killian couldn’t be sure how long the first act went on, but he did know that this was the only way to enjoy a symphony. The music was of course, glorious and beautifully played, but Emma beside him practically breathed in the sound. More than once, he saw her eyes close, complete calm and peace washing over her, and she looked transcendent only for her eyes to open again filled with light and appreciation. A few times she caught his glances, but every time she smiled, even once whispering to him that this was easily the best concert she’d ever seen.

The mood took a turn though when the intermission came and Ruby stood up, grabbing her things. Emma looked at her friend with concern, standing up at the same time.

“Ruby where are you going?” Ruby bypassed Emma’s glance to look at Killian instead.

“I’m so sorry to run out early, but I just got a text from my Granny. She’s been feeling under the weather lately, and I think I need to go check on her. I won’t enjoy the rest of this knowing that she might need me.” Killian nodded, not wanting to question Emma’s friend and reminded Emma that her grandmother’s men could see Ruby back safely, but Ruby refused, saying there was already a line of cabs outside the hall. She promised to text Emma when she got home safe, and then was gone before either Emma or Killian could really even react.

“So Ruby’s grandmother has been having some issues?” Emma shook her head before looking up into Killian’s eyes head on.

“Ruby’s Granny will outlive us all.” Killian started to piece the puzzle together at that, but wanted to hear Emma explain it aloud. “No, Ruby left because she thought I might want to get to know you better.” 

“And do you?” Gods, the desperation in his voice was undeniable, but hell if he cared when her lips twitched upwards.

“Yes.” Killian grinned, feeling near deliriously happy over that, before it dawned on him that she likely only sought the connection because she wanted to know more about her father. “I mean unless you don’t want to get to know me.”

“No! I mean, _no_ that’s not the case. Forgive me, I just have a lot on my mind.” Emma laughed at his awkward response and looked back to the stage.

“Join the club. I mean, I found out I’m _technically_ princess this week. I promise that’s about as messy as a situation can get.”

“I take it your newfound royal status is not particularly appealing to you then.” Emma nodded but bit her lip.

“I really want to meet my Dad, and my grandmother has been great, but I don’t know about the rest of it. I just don’t know, and sometimes it feels like I’m supposed to. Like today meeting you and Liam. I wasn’t supposed to shake hands, but that’s all I know. That’s my normal.” Killian instinctively reached out for her hand, and though Emma’s eyes widened in surprise, she didn’t pull back. 

“I promise if you stay exactly as you are you’ll be enough for anyone, Emma.” Her hand squeezed his tighter as her smile grew.

“Thanks. I just hope you’re right.” Before he could swear he was telling her the truth, the lights went down again, but their hands stayed in place, holding each other’s. They remained that way throughout the entire rest of the concert, and Killian couldn’t remember a better evening in his life. This, being here with Emma, had easily just blown any other contender clear out of the water.

……………

“I know that look,” Queen Ruth turned around to see Liam standing beside her from where she peered out the window. There, on the front walk were Emma and Killian talking between themselves, about what she couldn’t say. All she knew was that they’d been speaking quite a lot in the same animated, pleasant way since the symphony ended.

“And what look are you claiming I possess, Liam?” Liam smirked at that, stepping forward to glance out the window himself.

“The one that says your scheming.” Queen Ruth grinned, knowing she’d been caught. It just made for such a pretty picture, and the more she thought about it, the more she realized how alike Emma and Killian truly were. Not in every way of course, for no one should end up with someone just the same as them, but in every thing that mattered they were similar. Yes, this seemed a very promising idea indeed.

“A Queen never schemes, Liam. She strategizes.” And with that, Queen Ruth patted Liam’s arm and moved outside to bid Emma a goodnight. As she did though, and as the car she’d selected drove Emma back down the gravel lane, Ruth couldn’t help but notice that Killian stared after Emma with a look of longing. 

_Good. That will make this all_ so _much easier,_ she thought, moving back inside once more.

**_A/N: So in the end, I decided that I wanted to take queues from the first movie as well and in many ways I am mixing Michael and Nicholas into one style of character for Killian: Michael in the sense that they will start as friends first, and Nicholas because if we’re all being honest… that chemistry was way hotter than the cute moments in the first movie. That being said, while there may be flare-ups and misunderstandings at times, it won’t be the rivalry or contentiousness of the second movie for Emma and Killian in this story. Anyway, hope you liked the chapter, and thank you all for reading!_ **

 


	4. Chapter 4

**_A/N: Okay all, so this chapter brings us further on the path down this AU and will feature feels and cuteness and foreshadowing alike. I hope that you all enjoy and thank you so much for reading!_ **

_Dear Diary,_

_I don’t think there’s an adequate introduction to everything that happened today so let’s just jump right into it…_

…………

Sundays in Emma’s home as a kid always meant one thing – big, _big_ , breakfast. She and her mom never skimped when it came to the most important meal of the day, but Sundays were in a league all their own. They had eggs, pancakes, bacon, waffles and so on and so forth. Some weekends they went out, but usually they stayed in and Mary Margaret taught Emma all she knew about the wonder that was breakfast food. Emma even remembered her mother once saying that breakfast food and cocoa were the two surest things to soothe a heartache. Looking back now, Emma wondered if it had helped at all, since clearly her mother never fully moved past David.

As the years went on though, the timetable in which all of these massive quantities of food were eaten shifted. Emma got older, and she wanted to sleep in instead of waking up with the sun like little kids often did. Each year got worse and worse and by sixteen, her mother was lucky if she woke up before noon on a weekend. So they’d renamed the tradition and became people who brunched. They threw in some lunchtime delicacies like grilled cheese and the occasional soup, and called it a day.

_I’m not sure my grandmother would classify_ this _as brunch,_ Emma thought to herself, unable to keep the smile from her lips as she looked at the insane amount of food currently on the island counter in her kitchen. Her Mom always went big, but with Ruby joining them today, Mary Margaret had taken ‘ _brunch’_ to another level. Case in point, Emma was currently sipping on a really good mimosa, and staring at a kitchen sink so full of dirty pots and pans from this one meal, it was startling.

Emma had to wonder if perhaps her mother’s excessiveness wasn’t also coming from stress. With each passing day, they were getting closer to a point where King David would be touching down on Boston soil, and that was clearly effecting her mother, whether she was willing to admit it aloud or not. Emma herself felt slightly sick to her stomach every time she thought about it so she could only imagine what her mom must be going through.

Mary Margaret did have closure in one regard though and it came from a surprising place. Queen Ruth called during the week on a night when Emma was having dinner at home to apologize to Mary Margaret for the ill treatment she received from David’s grandmother, and in a show of openness and complete honesty with Emma, her mother had left the call on speakerphone. It was a big gesture, and one that Emma might not have needed but did appreciate.

They spoke for a while about logistics with Emma going to the consulate and David’s arrival the following week, but though Queen Ruth respected Emma’s mother’s decision to stay a step removed from this introduction process between Emma and David, she couldn’t help slipping a word of caution in. David would be surprised, but when the shock all faded away he’d want answers and more than anything else he’d want to see Mary Margaret. Emma would forever remember her mother’s heart wrenching look as she assured the Queen she was mistaken and hastily ended the call. If she ever needed proof that the love her mother felt was true, that was it.

“Okay, I don’t care what anyone says. This food is way better than the stuff at the consulate. Professional chef or not, that guy does not hold a candle to you MM.”

Emma watched her mother smile at Ruby’s name for her, but it didn’t exactly reach her eyes. Mary Margaret turned towards the oven, checking on the homemade cinnamon rolls currently baking and Emma watched her let out a breath before squaring up with a bit of a mask in place.

“Well I can’t believe that’s true, but I would love to hear more about everything going on. Emma has been so quiet, which tells me there’s something to know.”

Immediately Emma thought of Killian when her mother asked, but she didn’t think for a second that her mother knew about him specifically. Still, the look in her mother’s shining eyes made Emma wonder if maybe, through some kind of magic, she did. Before Emma could think too long on that possibility, Ruby addressed it for her.

“Have you told her about Killian?” Emma’s jaw dropped and then she slapped Ruby’s arm. 

“ _Ruby_!” Her whisper carried plenty loudly through the kitchen and now her mother’s eyes were lit up with excitement. 

“Who is Killian, Emma?” Emma bit back a groan and shot another look at a now grinning Ruby before looking back to her mother.

“He’s just somebody who works for David.” Ruby scoffed at the lie.

“Oh please. Killian Jones is practically a part of the royal family, as is his older brother Liam. Technically they work for David and Ruth, but that’s just to keep them close, you can totally tell. More importantly though, Killian is really cute and totally and completely into Emma.” Now Emma did groan, dropping her face into her hands on the table. 

“Emma, honey, why didn’t you tell me?” Her mother sounded actually hurt at having not been informed about her love life. As if Emma wasn’t a grown adult at this point with secrets. Okay one secret – Killian.

“There’s nothing to tell!” Ruby _harrumphed_ from the seat beside her. “We just talked. He’s… nice.”

_And sexy, and smart, and ridiculously considerate,_ Emma’s mind made a mental checklist of all the things firmly in Killian’s favor that she’d witnessed so far. 

“You mean to tell me I ducked out early last night for you just to _talk_ to that man? Emma! He’s like majorly hot.” Emma could feel her cheeks warming at Ruby’s words.

“Hey there’s nothing wrong with talking. How else can you tell if there’s anything between you?” Emma’s mother’s words made Emma feel a little better, but Ruby remained unconvinced.

“Trust me, if you saw them together you’d get my frustration. There were some fireworks there. Big ole, right up in your face, fireworks.” Before Emma could beg Ruby to stop airing out her instinctive responses to this relative stranger to her mother of all people, Ruby’s phone began chirping. Her friend pulled it out. “That’s Granny. Be right back, and don’t eat all the waffles!”

Emma watched Ruby head out of the kitchen, her conversation with her grandmother fading as she put more space between them. She should be angry at Ruby, but she knew her friend too well to think that anything she said was done maliciously. She wanted to help Emma, and talking was how Ruby handled everything in her own life.

Emma sighed, knowing that now she was alone with her mother, she was likely in for a good old-fashioned powwow about feelings and choices, and the joys of being an adult. Heck, she might even get a new version of ‘the talk’ since they never actually had conversations about guys, and wouldn’t that just be the most mortifying thing ever. But when Emma looked at her mother, she was busying herself with other things.

“It’s okay, Mom, you can just ask me.” Immediately her mother turned around and looked ready to ask a million things.

“So was she right? Is there something special about this boy?” Emma’s internal dialogue corrected that there was nothing ‘boyish’ about Killian, but she nodded.

“I think so.”

No, that wasn’t entirely honest. Emma _knew_ that Killian was different, and that she was attracted to him in a way she’d never been to anyone else, but what she didn’t know was his feelings on the subject. Yes, she’d seen his appraising glances, but he hadn’t so much as gone for a kiss last night. Emma spent so many hours last night in bed thinking about why he didn’t and she kept stumbling on the thought that perhaps she was feeling this thing between them more acutely than he was. Maybe it was all in her head and he was just being friendly. 

“Don’t be afraid.” Her mother’s words pulled Emma from the thought spiral.

“What?” Mary Margaret offered her a small smile and reached across the counter to pat Emma’s hand.

“You are so like me, Emma, and right now your mind is probably racing a mile a minute. Am I right?” Emma nodded. “Just trust your instincts honey, and know that in the end, it’s better to be brave and take the risk than to ask yourself what-if for the rest of your life.”

Emma couldn’t help but think her mother spoke from experience, but before she could ask or try and comfort her, Ruby returned once more.

“Alright, let’s do this!” Emma laughed at her friend’s enthusiasm, and heard her mother join in too.

Just like that, the tension was broken, and they all dove in to a Sunday Brunch for the record books, but her mother’s message lingered with her all the while. In the end, Emma decided she would be bold and brave and fearless instead of cautious and afraid. She’d be the hero of her story, and heroes didn’t wonder, they went for it.

……………

Killian never considered himself excessively prone to distractions. If anything, he let himself be led by his passions and labored tirelessly towards some established end game. He’d done it in school, and then abroad in his years of service. Working towards something was just a part of Killian’s make up, and had been since he was a young boy. Maybe it was the early passing of his mother, or the tireless work ethic of his brother, but Killian tried to do right by others and to be valuable to the people who needed him.

It was for this reason that his current predicament startled him as much as it did. He was living in a world now filled with distractions, and the common thread of each slip of his mind to fantasy and daydream was Emma Swan. This perplexing woman was never far from his thoughts, and at every turn he found himself thinking of what her opinions would be or what she was doing or what more he could ask her next time they were together. He felt hungry for every part of her and that hadn’t faded at all since meeting her yesterday. If anything it got worse, far, far worse.

After a night spent in restlessness with regrets about not kissing her when he’d had the chance last night in the garden, Killian rose with the sun and set out to be productive, but that motivation never stayed strong. In fact it had only decreased as the hours ticked by because Emma was back at the consulate, meeting with her Grandmother for what Queen Ruth fondly referred to as ‘Princess Lessons.’

And somehow, through a happenstance he couldn’t wrap his head around still, Killian was being subjected to working in the same room as them. When he’d gotten up to leave and give them a bit of privacy, Queen Ruth was adamant that he should stay, and his resolve to do so strengthened when Emma offered him a small smile and a self-deprecating joke about her needing royal tutoring. Her green eyes glittered with amusement even though he could see her resistance to the lessons over all, but Emma was someone who wanted to make others happy, and Queen Ruth was more than thrilled at the prospect of sharing these things with her granddaughter.

Basically the afternoon centered around giving Emma a basic introduction to social parameters and expectations, and though Emma started wary and unsure, she took to each and every task like a fish to water. With grace and with a smile all the way, Emma overcame everything from table settings to high society small talk. In fact, she’d done so well, Killian could hardly think of anything more Emma would have to learn, and then Queen Ruth shocked both him and Emma.

“Wait, there’s going to be dancing?” Emma asked, as Killian watched the color drain from her face. She looked les than impressed with the prospect, while he was on fire, already sensing the thought process of the Queen. He’d been asked to stay for a purpose it seemed, other than just stealing glances of Emma like a lovesick fool for a few hours.

“Oh yes, my dear. It’ll be a mere waltz, but you should know it. Regardless of status, everyone should know the waltz. I promise, you’ll love it.” Emma’s arms came to wrap around herself in a gesture that portrayed her lingering concern.

“Don’t you usually need a partner?” Emma asked, and Killian felt his heart sputter in his chest. What would she think when she knew her grandmother’s plan? Would she embrace a chance to dance with him as he did with her, or would she find it an imposition, unwelcome and undesirable? He thought after last night that they’d made progress, but he couldn’t be sure.

“Yes you do, and there is no one better to teach you than Killian.”

Emma’s eyes widened at the words and her glance turned to him immediately. He’d felt her eyes on him a few times this afternoon, but it was the first time they’d made prolonged contact. It felt right to him in a way nothing else ever had.

“Grandma, Killian has better things to do than teach me and my two left feet how to dance. Really, I don’t want to bother you.”

Killian rose from his seat by the window and approached her. “It’s no bother, love. I could use the practice.”

Queen Ruth beamed at the two of them, and now Killian had to wonder what that look was about. Was she smiling because Emma was learning to dance? Or was the old woman smiling because of the two of them together?

“Well of course he could. He’s been gone so long, you’re really doing him a favor.” The Queen took Emma’s hand and placed it in Killian’s and then turned to the stereo in the room and queued the song she wanted. “Go on then.” 

“I’m so sorry, really,” Emma whispered to him and Killian couldn’t help but smile, wanting to ease the lines of worry that marred her beautiful face.

“You’ve nothing to apologize for, Emma. It’s my pleasure to teach you.”

She smiled and with that, Killian stepped closer to her, placed his hand on her waist, and showed her exactly where she should be placement wise. He considered teaching her the steps themselves, but then he decided a different path might work better for Emma, one less based on thinking and more predicated on feeling.

“You’re only saying that because we haven’t started moving. Trust me, when I’m stomping all over your feet you wont feel so amiable.” Killian pulled Emma closer to him, surprising her a bit, but he could feel the attraction between them, barely restrained as it was. 

“There’s only one rule to dancing, love.” Her eyes searched his for an answer.

“And that one rule is…?” Killian grinned and bent his head down to whisper, delighting in the way she sucked in a breath at his nearness.

“Pick a partner who knows what he’s doing.”

With that, Queen Ruth played the music and Killian moved through the steps. As with everything else, Emma took to it very quickly, faltering only a little at the beginning. With each step, her confidence rose and it only added to his fascination with her. Killian had to work hard to keep focused on the dance himself because her growing smile and easy, charming conversation took his breath away. That, and her flawless figure pressed against him as they glided across the floor, made him want to stop and kiss her senseless. 

“I’m sorry, Your Highness, I know that you said you wanted no disturbances but something has come up that needs your attention.”

Both Emma and Killian turned to see Charlotte who’d appeared in the doorway and though Queen Ruth looked a bit put out she nodded. Killian was just about to drop Emma’s hand even though it was the last thing in the world he wanted to do, but the Queen shook her head and waved in their direction.

“You two keep dancing. We’re making good progress here.”

The Queen left and Killian looked back to Emma.

“Seems we’ve been ordered to remain as we are, love.” Emma grinned. 

“I can think of worse things to be forced into.” He laughed, finding her wit and humor as sharp as ever.

“Praise like that is liable to give a man a big head.”

Emma shook her head in reply, sending some of the tendrils of her blonde hair cascading over her shoulder.

“Somehow with you I doubt it. You don’t seem the type.” Killian was intrigued at her claim, and now he wanted nothing more than to know what kind of man this angel though him to be.

“You’re so convinced you know me already, love?” She tilted her head and the look in her eyes made him feel like she could see right down into his soul.

“I think I have your character pretty well sketched, yeah.” Killian’s heart thumped in his chest almost painfully.

“And what is the diagnosis?” Emma laughed at his dire phrasing.

“All signs point to you being good, and kind, and honest. Despite your joke you don’t have a big ego, and everyone I’ve talked to has nothing but nice things to say on your behalf.” 

“So what you’re saying is that you’ve been asking around about me.” Emma rolled her eyes but he could see the smile that curved her lips upwards. “It would only be fair, love, seeing as I’ve been trying to find out more about you since our meeting too.” Emma looked surprised at that. 

“You have? Why?”

“You fault me for being interested in you as a person beyond the King’s daughter?” Killian asked, not expecting the blush that crossed her cheeks.

“No, I’m flattered. I just meant that there isn’t much to know. I’m pretty boring.”

“That’s where you’re wrong love. If time in your company has taught me anything it’s that you are quite the opposite. Not many people could do what you’re doing right now and not be fundamentally changed.” Killian had come to learn that Emma shied away from compliments, but this one she stood up to and accepted readily.

“I’m always going to be Emma. Whatever happens I won’t give that up.” Killian smiled again.

“That right there is what I’m talking about. You’ve spent the day learning to play a part and while you excel at everything you’ve stayed yourself. You are genuine and beautiful and in all ways must be found intriguing.” Emma ducked her head at the last bit of praise for a moment but when she looked back up, her smile had returned.

“I think my new found skill, at least in dancing, has less to do with me and more to do with my partner.” 

“Rest assured that I will dance every song with you if you so wish it, love. I’d hate to see you hurting on my account.” Emma smirked playfully.

“Is that your roundabout way of asking me to save you a dance at the banquet?” Killian stopped dancing, moving closer, his mouth inches from hers.

“Aye, love, it is.” Emma nodded.

“You can have every dance, Killian.” The pride surging in his chest couldn’t be denied and with another second he’d have descended on those lush lips for a kiss but he heard a throat clearing from the door.

“Not to interrupt, but we have a situation.” Killian turned back to Liam who looked on edge. “The King has arrived.” 

_Bloody hell!_

……………

One second Emma was absolutely certain she was in for the best kiss of her whole entire life, and the next her world was completely upside down. Her father was here?! King David was on American soil now?! Crap!

“No it’s Sunday. He’s not supposed to be here until Tuesday!” Emma could hear the desperation in her voice, and felt Killian’s hand tighten on hers. It helped a little bit but her eyes kept on Liam who simply nodded. 

“His team neglected to give me a proper heads up. We only found out when he touched down at the air field ten minutes ago.”

“When will he be here?” Killian asked the words Emma couldn’t seem to form. 

“He’s just pulling up now.”

This wasn’t how it was supposed to happen. She was supposed to have time to freak out or faint or something before meeting her dad. That’s what Emma had been counting on, a solid twenty-four hours of nervous energy and _then_ a meeting, not this sudden bomb dropped on her life. Maybe it was for the best because it meant less time to worry, but it didn’t feel that way in this moment. Suddenly it felt like an elephant was sitting on Emma’s chest. Breathing was laborious work and her stomach felt like she’d just gone on ten roller coasters in a row.

_What do I do?_ Emma thought to herself, unsure of whether she should stay or she should leave.

“The Queen would like for you to come see them,” Liam said but Killian barked back at his brother, a clear protectiveness for Emma in his voice.

“She needs a minute. Maybe even a day. Queen Ruth can give her that.” Liam stood there a moment staring at Killian but nodded. 

“This is really happening now?” Emma asked, her question directed to Killian who nodded.

“It would appear that way.” She swallowed back the lump in her throat and then trusted her gut. 

“Okay.” Silently Liam turned around headed out the door. With Killian’s hand in hers, Emma followed Liam back across the consulate to the room that held her grandmother and her father, but when they got close, Emma held back unsure all over again about what to do.

“Killian?” She looked at him, trying to find answers for what to do.

“Take your time, love. I’m here.” He whispered and she nodded, hearing her grandmother’s voice waft through the open doorway to them.

_“David, there’s something I need to tell you.”_ Her grandmother sounded more serious than Emma had ever heard her before.

_“If it’s about the banquet, Mother, it can wait. I promised you I’d come, but allow me just a moment before you bombard me with tidbits about press coverage and the toast requirements, please.”_

Emma’s lips twitched at that. It made her feel a little better that her Dad seemed unimpressed with the pomp and flash too.

_“It’s not about that. I needed to tell you something in person. Maybe you should sit down.”_

Emma heard a scuffle of shoes that didn’t sound like sitting down at all.

_“Are you alright? Are you sick?”_

_“No it’s nothing like that. I met someone recently, a young girl... Well I guess there’s no easy way to say this. She’s your daughter.”_ A beat of silence passed before King David spoke.

_“That’s not possible.”_ There was a sadness in his tone as he said it. 

_“She’s twenty one years old,”_

_“Mother, I don’t know what you want me to say it can’t-,”_

_“Her mother is Mary Margaret Blanchard.”_  

_“What?!”_ The increase in tone wasn’t from anger, Emma didn’t think, but pure shock, and if she wasn’t mistaken, maybe a little hope too. 

_“But she’s gone. How did you -,”_ Again her grandmother interrupted.

_“Emma found me, David. We did a test, but I knew, right from the start. I knew she was yours.”_ Emma knew that was true. She thought back to meeting her grandmother for the first time and the woman’s immediate acceptance.

_“Where is she?!”_ Emma took a step back away from the door as her Grandmother and father kept talking.

“Are you alright, Emma?”

This came from Killian who still held her hand and only now did Emma realize that she was holding his like a vice. She loosened her death grip and shook her head.

“I don’t know.”

He looked stricken, as if he wanted to help, but didn’t know how. “We can do whatever you want Emma. If you want to run, we can go, but if you want to meet him, you can do that too. It’s up to you.”

Emma felt grateful at the choice because everything felt so incredibly out of her control right now, but then she remembered her mother’s words about being brave. Yes they’d been given in a different context but they still worked here. She had to be brave, and running was the opposite of that. 

“Come with me?” Emma asked and Killian nodded. They dropped hands and his moved to the small of her back, leading her into the room.

King David was facing the other way, looking out the window, his hands on either side of the wooden frame. The suit he wore strained with the pose, and Emma felt like she could feel the emotion rolling off of him even from all the way across the room. This was probably hard for him to wrap his head around, and Emma knew that, but hell, she was freaking out too.

Emma looked from her father to her grandmother who waved her over to her. Emma walked with careful steps, and turned to see that Killian had stayed behind. She felt his loss, but nothing was going to fully make this better. It was going to be awkward no matter what

“David?” Her father looked up to her grandmother but then he saw Emma beside her and he immediately turned around, facing her head on.

It was one thing to see her father in pictures as the handsome prince dressed in royal garb, or to think of him as a kind of imagining, but in person he felt bigger, not his size per se, but his presence. She could see pieces of herself in him now, things she’d missed pouring over pictures, and her throat constricted at the thought that half of her was part of him. Emma was swallowed up by it, and as his blue eyes took in everything about her, she could see the tears in his eyes. It sparked a pang of emotion in her chest too, and soon she was battling back tears of her own.

“Hi.” That was all she could get past her lips and then she stuck out her hand, not sure what else she should do. It took her father one second to bypass the hand and hug her wrapping her up in his arms with such force she couldn’t comprehend it.

Emma felt his hand cradling the back of her head, and it reminded her of pictures you saw of parents holding babies. Maybe she should casually remind him that she was twenty-one and not a newborn, but she couldn’t seem to do it. It wasn’t bad at all, just foreign. It felt good though, and clearly he was happy to meet her.

“Good lord, David, you won’t have a daughter at all if you keep squeezing the poor girl like that.” Immediately he pulled back, concern all over his features and Emma offered a small smile. 

“It’s okay. I’m tougher than I look.” He barked out a bit of a laugh at that, and it didn’t sound normal, but it also didn’t sound angry, which was still a relief.

“I have a daughter.” He said the words with such reverence, that Emma felt a tear spill down that she wiped away quickly.

“Yeah.” Her father smiled at her basic reply.

“I have about a million questions, but my brain can’t seem to find them right now.” Emma was about to reply that she was in the same boat, but the Queen interrupted.

“That would be the shock, dear. Let’s have some tea, it’ll help.” Emma bit back a smile at that. Of course her grandmother wanted tea. “You too Killian, come in here.”

Emma’s eyes immediately returned to Killian to see him standing there, scratching behind his ear and looking a little overwhelmed himself. She suddenly worried that whatever was happening between them would change because her father was back. The thought clawed at her painfully, but then he offered her a hopeful smile and took the seat beside her and Emma felt like it might all work out in the end.

Emma couldn’t be exactly sure how long they sat there at tea. All she knew was that the conversation was mostly dominated by her grandmother who passed all present parties information about each other. She talked about Emma’s schooling, and David’s hobbies, and barely took a second to breathe, never mind drink her tea. Then, just as suddenly, she stopped and stood, proclaiming that Emma and David were ready for a moment alone. In under a minute, she had pulled Killian behind her and out the door, and now Emma and David were forced to sit there and try and fill the space.

It went well, at least as well as meeting your father or your daughter after a life of not knowing each other could. Emma could see that her worries were unfounded. David was not only kind, but clearly very invested in being a part of her life. She aired her worries about the title, and he told her not to give it a second thought. He had no expectations from her other than for her to live the life she wanted. Whatever made her happy would make him happy too. Emma thought to herself that David was already getting a hang of the whole being a dad thing. His acceptance felt like the kind of thing people wanted from their fathers.

“I wish I’d known about you Emma. I wish your mother had told me.”

His confession came at the end of their time together, when Emma had announced she should be heading back home. Emma knew it was coming, the mention of her mother after his response to just hearing her name before was a given, but it still put her on edge.

“She was doing what she thought was right.” David nodded, having been told about his grandmother’s interference, but Emma noticed the thoughtful look in his eyes. 

“She always did. I hope you’re very like her Emma. She has far more admirable qualities than I do.” Emma pretended to size him up before replying. 

“You seem fine so far.” He laughed again, this one Emma could tell was a real laugh and not just the manifestation of excess emotion.

“Good to know.”

Her father led her back out to the main entryway where her grandmother and Killian now waited. A car had been pulled around for her as always was the case when she left here, and Emma highly suspected that she had some sort of protection tailing her even if no one had said as such aloud. She didn’t mind though, it meant her safety mattered to them.

“You’ll come back tomorrow?” Her father asked, sounding desperate for her agreement as he hugged her again.

“Yes, after my classes, I’ll come for a while.” Emma looked at her grandmother who smiled happily.

“Killian, be a doll and walk Emma to the car, would you?” Her father was about to argue that idea, but Queen Ruth held his arm tightly and pulled him away.

Emma wondered why her grandmother had insisted on Killian escorting her, and then she thought back on all the times Queen Ruth seemed to throw Emma and Killian together in the past two days. The woman was up to something, but if it kept giving Emma moments alone with Killian, she couldn’t say she was opposed to it. Without hesitation, she reached for his hand and he took it as they walked out to the car together.

“Will I see you tomorrow then too?” Emma asked before getting inside.

“Aye, love. I wouldn’t dare be anywhere else.” Emma felt the intensity of his promise and her whole body heated up at the words. The feeling only escalated when he raised her hand to his lips and kissed it gently. She felt speechless for a moment, but then she had a sudden urge to turn the tables.

“It’s not the kiss I wanted, but it will have to do for today I guess.”

With that Emma got into the car and closed the door, looking through the tinted window at Killian’s face which went from shocked to downright joyous. Oh yeah, she hadn’t been wrong at first. Killian was just as interested as she was, and being brave had just worked out pretty damn well.

**_Post-Note: So there we have it. Emma has finally met her father, and now we start a new chapter of the journey. From here, Emma clearly has some big decisions to make, like how can she make room for her father in her life without hurting her mother, and whether or not she wants to take the jump into being a princess. Then there’s Killian to consider, and though I’m sure I could make it super dramatic and have them both feeling torn apart and like they can never happen, my long-time readers know me better than that. Expect fluff and hopefulness, even through the hard transitions. This is an OUAT AU after all, so we gotta have that hope and the happily ever after. Anyway, I hope you all liked it and happy Monday to you all!_ **

 


	5. Chapter 5

**_A/N: Hello All! This chapter brings us to the banquet that has been mentioned a few times now. It also adds a dynamic that we have not seen yet - the public announcement of Emma being David’s daughter. I am hoping to show how that pressure affects not just Emma but the people around her and how most of their instincts are to protect the people they love. Don’t worry there will be cuteness and a few other elements people have expressed an interest for and the open ended parts will all find happy endings. That being said, I hope you all enjoy and thank you for reading!_ **

_Dear Diary,_

_Sometimes things are so clear there’s no denying the truth. But that doesn’t make your path any less terrifying. It just makes it the one you have to choose._

_…….._

“No I’m serious she’s like _totally_ a Princess. I saw it on twitter.” Emma bit back a groan as she sat in the same European Relations class again. One week was all it took to change her life completely, and now her status as a princess wasn’t simply hers to face, but public knowledge. Emma could see the look in everyone’s eyes when she walked in earlier. They all knew, as did the rest of the world, and once the shock wore off, the talking would begin.

The girls behind her managed to keep quiet for all of the first two minutes of class but the whispering was now underway, and Emma was being subjected to what felt like the millionth piece of speculation on her lineage over the past twenty-four hours.

“She’s also not deaf, asshole.” Ruby flung the comment over her shoulder and the gaggle of gossips blanched at her friend’s barely restrained rage. Emma had to reach out a hand to Ruby to keep her from going further.

“Ruby, it’s fine. Really.” Ruby didn’t look so sure, but backed down all the same. She’d been riding this storm with Emma and all of the speculation and scrutiny was only pushing Ruby’s loyal tendencies into overdrive. She was constantly on defense, and while that was a lovely feeling, to have a friend who cared about her enough to fight her battles, it would also exhaust them both. There were simply too many people out there talking to fight them all.

After a lot of consideration on how to handle the reveal of Emma’s being David’s daughter, her grandmother and father decided the best way was through a small press conference originally intended just to talk about the banquet tonight. They hadn’t even needed Emma to attend, hoping her absence might grant them all some privacy. They told the world they had no comment on Emma’s future in the royal hierarchy, and only wanted the chance to reconnect. It was touching and wonderful, and Emma had teared up a bit as she watched tape of the statement from her father yesterday.

The only problem was that despite the smallness of the conference, the story was simply too juicy for people to put down. Everyone, it turned out, loved the idea of a long lost princess living in the states all this time, and because people liked it, the media was scouring every area of her life for more clues as to who Emma Swan ‘ _really’_ was. So far, it had all been positive, but Emma was aware that perception was a fragile thing, and still found herself worrying that the tides may change. Maybe she’d rushed into this, maybe she should have stayed in the dark forever, but then she remembered that life was about choices, and she chose to give herself the chance to really know her dad and to see if maybe being a princess was something she might someday want.

Through it all, Emma thought this level of attention was overwhelming, but then her grandmother casually mentioned that in Europe the spotlight was even brighter. Over there they were already trying to find her suitable royal matches for marriage. Emma heard that and laughed at the lunacy of it. She was never _ever_ going to let people pressure her into marrying for anything other than love. She would sacrifice a lot, let the whole world know her secrets if need be, but she wouldn’t do that.

Besides, with each passing day she was realizing that she might already have found the person she wanted to be with forever. Yes it was a little crazy how fast things were going, but Emma was finding herself even in the midst of chaos falling a little bit more for Killian every day. That he’d been nothing but supportive and protective and courteous during all of this only made those feelings stronger.

At least she’d always been a private person, learning that from her mom in many ways. Her social media was bare, lacking any pictures of her partying or anything like that, and there were definitely no long lost ex boyfriends or slighted friends for the media to dig up and display, but it was insane. People she’d went to high school with, and even random peers on campus were reaching out as if they were the best of friends. Now that Emma was a minor celebrity, everyone wanted a piece of her.

To ward some of that physical presence off, Emma was now the proud (but unhappy) recipient of not one, not two, but _three_ bodyguards, one of who even had to sit by her side in all of her classes. Emma knew his name was Jefferson, but other than that she’d gotten little from the man. He was all quiet brooding and constant vigilance. Liam insisted he was one of their best, and Emma didn’t doubt it, but a smile every once in a while might be nice.

He wasn’t the only one not smiling though, and Emma managed to lose herself in the next hour in thoughts of her mother the past few days. Whether she’d wanted to be or not, Mary Margaret’s name was brought into this as well. When Emma’s picture flashed across the nightly news, her mother’s was right there with her, and while no one was painting her the villain in any way, Emma could tell the pressure was beginning to eat at her mom. 

The media had also taken something from her mother in the process of all the fanfare, which was the relative anonymity of her work. Just this morning, the Boston Globe wrote an article exposing her as one of the country’s top painters and Emma could only imagine the effect it was having. She’d called her mom about it last night, but even though her mother assured her it was not a problem and that she would never blame Emma, Emma could hear the fatigue and regret in her tone. Art was her mother’s happy place, and it had remained as such because she’d found a quiet success. Now that quiet was long gone. 

The class droned on in front of her as Emma thought of everything going on right now, from the banquet tonight, to her mother’s newfound professional hell. Finally she settled that after this she would go see her mom in person. She didn’t think there was anything she could physically do to fix this, but she could damn well try and at the very least give her mom a hug or something. Lord knew Emma could use one after this week.

Eventually the clock wound down so there were only minutes left of the lecture, but before Emma could make a clean getaway, Professor Jennings called out to her.

“Miss Swan, can I speak to you for just a moment?” Emma assumed that eventually this conversation would come but she nodded, moving down to stand with the man who’d unknowingly revealed her long lost father to her.

“Yes Professor?” The man fidgeted uncomfortably.

“I just wanted to sincerely apologize in case my lecture on Genovia has caused you extra attention or offense in any way.”

“It hasn’t, and at least now I don’t have to give anyone the details on the country I’ve never actually been to.” Emma cracked a smile that Professor Jennings readily met. She could see the relief in the man’s eyes, and thanked him for the lesson today, despite how boring it had been, before turning away and exiting the room with Ruby and her protection posse in tow. 

“I know it’s kind of hellish to go anywhere right now, but if you want I could grab us some snacks from Granny’s and then we could just watch some rom coms back at the apartment before the banquet. No princess movies I promise.” Emma laughed at Ruby’s words.

“That actually sounds kind of perfect, but I have to go see my Mom. Rain check?” Ruby agreed and told Emma to say hi to her mom for her.

In pre-princess life, Emma would have simply hopped on the T to get back to her childhood home, but now that was no longer an option, not unless she learned a seriously creative way to slip her detail. Even if she did, Emma would be horrified to think someone might approach her there. She used to be able to get lost amongst this city full of people, and she just didn’t think she had that privilege anymore. At least not when the news was so fresh.

Instead, Emma allowed her detail to drive her back home, where she firmly denied needing to be escorted inside. They’d established security for Emma and Mary Margaret’s house a few days back, and after a little bit of pleading, she had the all clear to go.

Entering in the passcode, Emma walked inside to find Louie waiting as always to greet her. God she loved this dog. He never looked at her like she was anything but Emma, his favorite person and best human friend. When she knelt down to give him some love, the big mutt licked her face happily. It would be totally gross if she hadn’t needed such a display of love. Whatever happened in the next few days, she’d always have Louie, and that was an extremely comforting thought.

Emma felt a little deja vu as she walked up the stairs. This time the music lacked the same upbeat tone as when she’d confronted her mom about David, but it was solid. Emma could work with her mother listening to classic rock today, because it meant even if things weren’t great, her mom was still hopeful. Now if Emma had come upstairs to Celine Dion that would be a different story.

Just as Emma was making her way down the hallway though, she heard her Mom’s phone ring. Her mother shut off the music to answer it, and Emma considered waving in the doorway. Instead she threw her bag down in her room first, only to freeze when she caught part of her mom’s words. 

_“Regina I hear you, and I’m telling you I am not using his name to launch the opening.”_ Emma stayed away from the doorway listening as her mother paced around her studio. 

Emma knew she should probably announce herself, as it was she was falling into a bad habit of eavesdropping, but there was something about the desperation in Mary Margaret’s voice that held her back. The way she’d said the words made Emma believe she was protecting her father. Emma could hear the responding snootiness of her mother’s agent filter through the room from the speaker on the phone.

_“Listen Mary Margaret I get that this is complicated, but from the bad we’re making something good. This was already going to be the greatest showing of your career. Now with this it’s going to put you over the top. You’re going to be a household name!”_

Regina Mills had been her mother’s agent as long as Emma could remember, and though they didn’t always agree, there was never a doubt that the older woman was working hard to get paintings sold and appreciated. She just sometimes seemed to lack the empathy people needed to have in times of disagreement.

_“You seem to be forgetting that I don’t want that. I’ve never wanted that.”_ Emma heard Regina give an exaggerated sigh through the phone.

_“Why are you really pushing back Mary Margaret? No artist prefers obscurity, not when they have a chance at something like this.”_

Emma’s hands balled into tight fists at the implication. Her mother just wanted to make people happy doing what she loved. She wasn’t in this for the glory or the praise. She wanted to change people through painting and to show Emma that you should follow your passions. That had always been her hope, since Emma was a little girl.

_“Because it’s wrong Regina! I’ve hurt him enough, I’m not going to do this too.”_ Now Emma’s heart really broke for her mother. There was no avoiding the regret in her voice.

_“Well it’s too late. The contracts are all signed and when we signed on with the gallery we gave them a window. The launch to the public is this weekend, the show will be tomorrow.”_ Emma’s eyes closed at that. It was so final and so infuriating. She wanted to fix things and somehow they kept breaking along the way. Her mother was being forced to face things she didn’t need to face and it was partially thanks to Emma.

_“Fine. But if there is even a_ mention _of my connection to David at any point in this I’m done, and then you’re out of your household name. Oh and the last piece I gave you, it’s not for sale.”_

_“Mary Margaret it’s the star of the show!”_

_“It’s not for sale!”_ With that Emma heard her mother hang up and a hiccupped sob escape her throat. Emma knew she was just on the brink of a full on cry, but as soon as Emma was about to walk in the room to comfort her, the music was back on, and Emma could hear her mother moving supplies around. She was going to paint her way through this, and Emma knew that in the end that might just be the best thing for her. 

_This is wrong,_ Emma thought to herself. _They should be together. They love each other._

In that moment Emma made a choice, one that she knew needed to be made, even if it broke a promise to her mother. Her parents were really and irrevocably in love with each other, and one way or another Emma was going to bring them together to try and make it better. She didn’t want any more of this hurting, and the only way to heal it was bringing her parents back to each other. 

And so, as much as it killed Emma to leave her grieving mother, she stepped back away from the doorway and headed out into the day with a new resolution to chart a path for her parents to find each other again. It might take some time, but she would get there. She just had to.

……………….

_Gods she’s perfect,_ Killian thought to himself from where he stood across the consulate’s great hall from Emma. Typically by this point in the evening he’d be despairing over needing to be dressed in this formal tuxedo, or lulled into incredible boredom from constant small talk, but not tonight. Tonight he was completely enraptured with the blonde beauty currently smiling at him from across the room. Standing there in her midnight blue evening gown, eyes bright and cheeks flushed from the exertion of the evening, she was more than a princess or a girl, but a goddess, stealing Killian’s breath away.

In essence, it was another typical day in Killian’s new life, for every time he saw Emma he felt this wave of admiration and desire. He had yet to make heads or tails of any of it, and all he knew was that he was quickly spiraling out of control. Emma was fast becoming everything to him, the best part of his world, and while that should terrify him, it didn’t. He was too fixated on her and making sure she was happy and safe what with everything going on and the changes in her life.

Even in a sea of people dressed in frills and finery, Emma Swan was the diamond in the rough, the light in a stretch of darkness, and the most beautiful woman he’d ever seen. Killian could hardly keep himself composed, and had been struggling against his desire to pull her into his arms and sneak her away from the maddening crowd for damn near the whole night. But then he’d catch a bit of conversation where she was excited from talking about the literacy league she worked with, or witness a moment where a guest showed her a picture of their children and Emma’s eyes lit up with excitement. 

At one point during the dinner itself Emma even told the American ambassador to Genovia, a woman now in her late seventies who many believed to be gruff and unapproachable, that she liked her antique pin despite the woman’s dour face. Emma seemed to recognize it from a novel Killian knew little of, but it prompted a ten-minute discussion. The whole time Emma was truly engaged, wanting to draw the woman out and the ambassador was putty in her hand. It was official. Emma Swan had some sort of magic, thus her ability to endear herself to anyone and everyone.

While Killian rationally knew magic had very little to do with it, he still found Emma remarkable in every way. Killian could hardly understand how someone could be so genuinely good and still so lovely. At every turn Emma showed grace and acceptance, and even when she felt timid or afraid she rose up, held her head high and gave it her best shot. It was paying off in spades tonight. She was the bell of the ball, and whether she ever wanted to be a princess in title or not, she was perfect for the role.

Killian was about to make his way over to Emma, perhaps to ask her for a dance at last after waiting for what felt like too long, but then he heard something, a whisper of dissent amongst all the positivity. He looked over his shoulder to see it was a man he didn’t recognize dressed slightly less formally than the occasion called for.

Now, at a function such as this, it might not be unusual for Killian not to recognize a face, but King David had been careful as had Queen Ruth about who would be in attendance. They’d adamantly wanted no press, but the man before Killian was whispering to one of the men serving as a waiter. It was unusual for guests at these events to speak with people working, whether that was right or not, and in a moment it clicked for Killian. The only reason to do so was to try and get dish on the royal situation.

“My sources tell me that there’s something more to the King’s affair with the mother, but no one’s got the access. That’s where you’d come in Philippe. I’d be willing to pay.” Killian watched as Philippe bristled at the words, and relief washed over him. Killian was certain no one under the employment of the royal family would betray them, but it was always a risk, especially when bribes came into play.

“I have no idea what you could possibly mean.” At that moment, Killian made eye contact with Philippe. He pressed a finger to his lips, a plan forming in his mind on how to handle this scum who’d snuck in here to hurt his Emma all in the name of a story. Philippe gave a subtle nod.

“I might have the answers you’re looking for.” Killian said and the man turned, sizing Killian up for a moment. “For a price of course.”

At the mention of money, the man relaxed, thinking Killian genuinely interested but before he could say more than his name – John Walsh - Killian informed him that the last place they could have such a conversation was in the hall itself. He led Walsh down the corridor, passed the other guards and into Liam’s office. His brother was currently out monitoring the party, but he’d be here shortly. Killian had given one of his men the signal. As it was though, Killian had just enough time to do what he wanted.

“You must have some kind of access to -,” Killian didn’t care to hear the man’s words, and instead pressed him against the wall, holding him by the neck. Pure fear looked back at him in the man’s brown eyes, and Killian reveled in it. Walsh should be afraid. He was threatening people Killian cared about and Killian wasn’t about to let that happen.

“Whatever story you think there is, you’re going to drop it. Do you understand me? If I get even a whiff of this fake scandal hitting the papers, I will track you down and -,”

“Killian!” Liam’s gruff words pulled Killian back somewhat from his overwhelming anger. For a moment he worried that his brother wouldn’t handle this correctly, but then Liam continued. “Leave the threatening to the professionals, will you?”

Convinced his brother would handle it, Killian lowered the man back and heard him sputtering out a cough, trying to breathe normally again. Killian straightened out his own jacket and made eye contact with Liam whose face remained impassive.

“Do you know who he is?” Killian asked, now completely ignoring the man in question. Liam nodded. 

“Low level blogger trying to make a name for himself. I’ve got it from here.” Killian nodded, and was oh so close to letting it be until the bloody fool opened his mouth again.

“They’re a public family, and if it’s not me it’ll be someone else. People want the story, even if it isn’t fully true.” 

That was it, the final straw. Killian reeled back and punched the man square in the jaw, feeling the pain in his hand as he made contact, but not giving a damn. He never thought he’d take any sort of pleasure in hurting someone else, but this bastard proved him wrong. He was glad to hear Walsh’s whine of pain, but in a second his brother was pulling Killian back and forcing him out of the room. 

“Save it for someone worth the effort brother. No need to get yourself in trouble for this lowlife. I’ve got it from here.” With that the door was shut behind him and Killian was now face to face with two of Liam’s men. 

“Sounded like a good punch. You put your weight behind it?” 

“Aye.” Both guards nodded as Killian moved to the washroom to clean up some. He had Emma to get back to after all, and he had no intentions of spending another second she was here without her.

………………

Interacting with people at a real state function for her father the King and grandmother the Queen was by no means a walk in the park. In fact, Emma found herself over and over again starting to wonder if she was pulling this off at all. Everyone was all smiles of course, but maybe that was just because of who they thought she was. No one here really knew her, but they were overly kind. Was it just because she was the daughter of a King?

Every time thoughts like this plagued her, Emma found comfort in one source most keenly: Killian was never far from her and when he was his eyes kept trained in her direction. He was watching over her, waiting for the slightest indication that she needed him. During dinner she’d gotten to hold his hand under the table and it steadied her, calming the anxious pull of butterflies and channeling it back into her infatuation with him, but since they’d let go, he was still there. She could feel him with her. 

“You are very good at this my dear, I must say.” The words from her grandmother pulled Emma’s attention back to the scene in front of her instead of searching the crowd for Killian who she hadn’t seen for a few minutes. She smiled, happy to have the compliment.

“So I’m not a horrible embarrassment?” Her grandmother saw the joke clearly but David, who stood on her other side, did not. Instantly he moved to comfort Emma.

“Emma, you are doing a wonderful job. Has anyone made you feel otherwise?” The worry in his face touched Emma’s heart. She could tell already that her dad loved her so much, and after only a few days of knowing she existed, that was a serious feat, one she was so happy for.

“David, I want to let you in a little secret. Becoming a father doesn’t mean you suddenly have to lose all sense of humor. Your daughter was making a joke.” King David’s features softened at that and Emma watched him breathe a bit easier.

“Maybe not, but I guess I’m somewhat required to partake in a good dad joke now and then right?” Emma laughed nodding. She could just imagine how good he’d be at those. Over the past few days he’d proven himself more than capable of delivering a good punch line, no matter what her grandmother said. 

Before Emma could respond as such though, she found Killian amongst the many guests again. Her heart rate sped up seeing him, and she noticed the tension that clung to him which seemed to lessen when his eyes found hers. Emma beamed at him, watching the way he returned it so readily. How could just a look from him mean so much? 

“David I do believe it’s time. You can’t avoid the barrister forever.” Queen Ruth said beside Emma, but when Emma pulled her gaze away from Killian for a second, she noticed the amusement in her grandmother’s bright blue eyes. Here she went again, throwing Emma into the path of the man she most wanted.

“Oh perhaps you’re right.” Her father placed his hand on Emma’s shoulder. “If you ever do decide to rule Emma, know one thing, the talking never ends.” Emma laughed as her father pressed a kiss to her forehead, which had become a new favorite gesture for him, and walked away. 

“Well don’t wait all night, go ask him for a dance!” Her grandmother scolded, and Emma heeded the request, meeting Killian in the middle of the dance floor.

“I take it from the King’s departure that you might actually have some time for me to make good on my promise, love.” Emma grinned and nodded, but as Killian stepped forward to take her hand, Emma noticed him wince as if in pain.

“Killian what’s wrong?” His eyes looked away.

“It’s nothing love, nothing of any consequence.”

“ _Killian_.” He sighed but before he responded Emma noticed the redness on his hand and pulled it into hers to look at. “Why is your hand swollen?” He didn’t even need to answer and she was already on the move, asking one of the women she recognized standing to the side for some ice.

“Would you believe me if I said I tripped?” Emma shot an irritated glance at him and he laughed. “I guess not. I had a run in with some unanticipated press.”

“And you what, punched him the face?” Killian remained silent. “Oh my god you actually punched him in the face!”

Emma was barely able to keep her voice down as the ice was produced and in that moment she realized this was not the place to have this conversation. Moving with Killian still in tow, she found solace finally in the garden, closing the door behind them, and luxuriating in the quiet outside. The whole space was beautiful, especially at night, with twinkling lights throughout the grounds, and a fountain lit up as well. If Emma was honest, it was the most romantic place she’d ever been.

“Killian why -,” Before Emma could even ask him about why he’d felt the need to do such a thing, Killian’s lips were on hers and all thoughts of tending to his injury and pressing him for information were gone, replaced by nothing but raw longing and want for him. This was a foot-popping kiss, like the ones in old movies where the leading lady was completely swept up in a man made of dreams.

_Finally!_ Emma’s heart cried out as she pulled him closer to her, losing herself in the single best kiss of her life so far. 

The kiss was filled with passion and Emma could feel the crackle of the energy between them all the way down to her toes. It consumed her and now she knew why she’d been so eager for this. She’d wanted this days ago, and only now did they have it, because they were finally alone for once. But then Emma remembered why they were alone in the first place and she pulled back, trying to catch her breath from the magic of the moment. 

“That was…” Killian trailed off, his eyes opening with a slight delay and Emma smiled at him, loving how he was just as far gone in this attraction between them as she was. One of her hands came to cup his cheek, running her fingers along his skin in a slight caress.

“Fantastic I know. But you also avoided the question.” His grin returned, slightly up to one side as his brow rose in a flirtatious look. 

“We could keep avoiding it if you like, love. You certainly seemed to enjoy my means of evasion.”

The seductive tone in his voice pulled a shiver from Emma, and wow was she tempted to give in, but kissing could wait. She needed to make sure Killian was okay. Emma shook her head instead, and took his injured hand back in hers, picking up the bag of ice from where she’d dropped it on the ground. Then she brought him over to the bench beside the hedge of roses and sat beside him, waiting for him to fill her in on what the hell just happened.

“It was just a wannabe journalist looking for a story, love. He said some things I couldn’t let stand, and in the end my anger got the better of me.” Emma understood now what had happened. 

“You were defending me. Protecting me.” Killian hesitated only a second and then nodded. Emma felt her heart skip at the confession. It’s not that she wanted Killian punching people left and right, but it was still touching, that he cared enough to fight for her reputation.

Emma removed the bag of ice from his hand and pressed a kiss to his knuckles. His skin was cold from even just the slight bit of tending, but she saw in his blue eyes the look of fire that came with her gesture. Behind his want was something else though, something that looked an awful lot like it could someday, maybe, _hopefully_ be love. 

“What are you doing to me, Emma?” She didn’t answer the question, knowing it was rhetorical, since she found herself asking the same about him all the time.

“I don’t know what’s happening for sure. All I know is I don’t want it to end.” Killian pulled her back in for another kiss, this one more demanding, getting her somehow more riled up until he pulled back.

“Go out with me.” 

“What?” Emma asked, laughing slightly at the gruffness of his request. “You mean on a date?” 

“Yes, away from here. One night, just you and me.” Emma loved the idea of that. Here they always had company, but beyond the walls of this place, they could have a longer window, something she so desperately wanted.

“But my father… he’s not going to like this. Are you sure?” Emma hated to ask the question, but she had to know. Killian and her father were close, and she didn’t want to mess that up for them.

“I’ve never been more sure of anything in my life. I want a chance, Emma. Truth is I don’t care what we’re up against, because nothing has ever been more worth the fight than you.” How could she ever say no to something like that, to the look in his eyes that had all this hope and faith and belief. 

“I’m free Saturday.” Killian grinned before pulling her closer.

“Then Saturday it is.”

With that all worried conversation ceased, at least for a while, and instead they both allowed themselves the brief moment they had now. It was filled with kisses and more affirming words of how they felt and what they wanted, but like all moments, it had to end sooner than either of them wanted. 

When it did, Killian told Emma he would speak with her father, but Emma had a different plan in mind. She needed to talk with him about her mother anyway, so she could be brave twice. Besides, if Emma was successful, if she could bring her parents back to love, she had a feeling her father’s resistance to her and Killian might not be quite so bad. And so, with more determination and love in her heart than ever before, Emma hatched out her final plan to be handled in the coming days and hopefully to bring them all to happiness.

………………

Her granddaughter’s interlude in the garden had lasted about twenty minutes, but the Queen couldn’t tell if she was happy for it or a little discouraged. She’d know soon enough what to make of it, as soon as she had her intel. Until then, she’d appreciate the continued affection between Emma and Killian out on the dance floor. They moved so well together, and Queen Ruth was struck again at how picturesque it was. So rarely did something make such utter sense in this world, but Emma and Killian did.

“Your Majesty.” Queen Ruth looked over to Jefferson, Emma’s primary guardian and smiled. The man did not do the same, but the Queen saw his lips twitch slightly, and she wagered that hardened heart of his was thawing somewhat in the face of young love.

“So? What’s the verdict?” Jefferson cast a glance to Liam who stood beside her and the Queen tutted at his instinct. “Liam should know this to. I would like to rub his nose in it if I’m right.”

“There was a kiss.” The Queen clapped her hands together. “And they have a date set for Saturday.” _How perfect!_  

“Jesus, Jefferson, how close were you?” The man barely blinked at Liam’s question.

“Sound carries out there.”

“Sure it does. And you,” Liam looked back the Queen, his usual formality long gone. “Just what do you expect to happen?” 

“I _expect_ they’ll fall madly in love with each other Liam. That love will be true and it will make them stronger. Emma will come to Genovia, take her place as Queen or not, but she’s going to marry your brother someday, and give me loads of great grand children to spoil. Is that what you wanted to hear?” Liam shook his head, and looked back at his brother who had the biggest smile on his face, and love in his eyes already when looking at Emma.

“You think it’s really love?”

“Don’t you?” Liam waited a moment before agreeing. He knew his younger brother better than anyone after all, and Killian was not a man to do anything by half measures. If he gave his heart, if he loved Emma, it would be true. 

“Doesn’t he what?” Oh no, this would not do. Queen Ruth had to cover this up just a while longer and here was her son back too soon and asking questions.

“David I thought you were talking to the barrister? You can’t possibly be done yet.” David looked at her. He knew something was up and then his eyes moved to the dance floor.

“Is that Killian and Emma?” Oh goodness.

“He’s just keeping her company, David. Some of the other young men have a hankering to romance a princess.” David looked tense but then nodded. 

“Good he’ll protect her.” Queen Ruth stood there slightly shocked. Maybe in the end she wouldn’t have to work so hard to keep her son from losing his head when he found out. Oh he’d still go a little crazy to be sure, but this was proof that underneath it all there was hope for eventual peace.

The Queen exhaled a sigh of relief, but decided not to risk his focusing any more on Emma or Killian. Instead she spent the rest of the evening forcing David into assorted conversations no sane person should ever wish to have. It was worth it though, knowing that her plan was working and that soon she might expect the happy occurrence she so desperately wanted: her granddaughter truly happy for now and forever. 

**_Post-Note: So what did you all think? The chapter clearly clocked in a bit longer than normal, but hopefully that wasn’t a problem for anyone. I am so excited for what is coming next. Anyway, thanks for reading, and I hope you all enjoyed!_**  


	6. Chapter 6

**_A/N: Hey all! So chapter six is primarily fixated on Snowing in the present and the past (which was tricky since I’ve never read Snowing fics or really tried to write them that much before). That being said, we will get more glimpses at CS (they book end the chapter with their POVs) and set up for Emma eventually getting her parents back together in the next chapter. For those of you asking for more familial interactions between David and Emma, I got you. In the next few chapters you’ll be seeing more of that. I hope you all enjoy, and thanks for reading!_ **

_Dear Diary,_

_What’s that old saying? Patience is a virtue? Well I’ve got news for you Diary, it’s definitely not one of mine. At least not any more._

………

Staring at herself in the full-length mirror of her bedroom, Emma couldn’t decide if this was the right dress for the evening. The cut and the creamy color were flattering, making Emma feel a little more modern, like she belonged at a high end gallery instead of the library where she’d rather be, but it didn’t bring the increase of confidence she so sorely wanted. 

The reason she needed the boost was obvious: Emma had absolutely no experience going out for a public event as a princess. Sure, she’d gone to dozens of showings for her Mom over the years, but they’d always made it a game, to mix into the background and watch other people interact with her Mother’s work. Emma never thought much for her image then, dressing for comfort instead of presentation. 

Tonight though, Emma knew eyes would be on her and on her Mom as well. Security was being taken care of by the gallery, and there was a prescreened guest list, but Emma knew it was coming, the questions and the glances, and the whispers. She should at least look good when she had to face that. It would cross one thing of the ever-growing list for her insecurities with the public. 

“That’s the one, Ems.” Ruby said from behind Emma sporting a red dress of her own, her hair billowing out while Emma’s was pulled back.

“You’re sure?”

“Positive. Besides, you go that one with your Dad, right?”

Emma nodded, smiling at the memory. Her grandmother had insisted this morning when Emma went to see them that Emma needed some new dresses but that she herself had a million things on her plate, so she couldn’t take her. Emma insisted she’d been buying dresses for years by herself, but David wouldn’t hear it, and the next thing she knew she was at an upscale boutique that was closed to the public so she could shop. 

Emma thought she might be sick to her stomach from the spectacle, and from the fact that she had to go shopping at all, but through everything David kept things light and actually pretty normal. He asked more about the league and for updates on her classes, and then he surprised her, opening up with stories about his life in Genovia growing up and the trouble he used to get in back when he was younger and less… _kingly_ (his word, which she’d laughed at). In the end the shopping went by quickly, and she walked away with some good choices, but the best thing she left with was another good memory with her dad. Every day she was collecting more, and that was a really great feeling.

Just then a knock sounded at Emma’s bedroom door, pulling Emma from her thoughts and causing the swirl of uncertainty to return. This was probably their signal to leave, and she was still a little anxious about making an appearance at all. Ruby though seemed easy going as she moved to answer and revealed one of Emma’s other security members, a man named August. He was far and away more talkative than Jefferson, who was coordinating tonight with the hired staff at the gallery. He was also always ready with a smile. 

“Delivery for Emma Swan,” August joked as Ruby moved forward to grab it before Emma could so much as take a step. When she had the parcel in her hand, Ruby looked back at Emma over her shoulder gawking, but Emma still couldn’t see what it was until Ruby turned around. What she found was a dozen roses that looked almost identical to the ones in the consulate garden.

“Boy’s got game,” Ruby said admiring the display, grinning as she did. Meanwhile Emma’s mind was buzzing a mile a minute. The only person these flowers could be from was Killian, but she never would have expected this. They hadn’t even been on a first date and he was sending her gifts. She never thought herself the hearts and flowers kind of girl, but he was proving her wrong, and she had butterflies and a happy flutter coursing through her just at the sight of the blossoms.

“It appears so. Wouldn’t know it by the look of him.” Ruby scoffed at August’s quip.

“Oh yes you would.”

August laughed jovially before moving back out into the living room, presumably to give them back their privacy.

Wordlessly, Emma moved forward to take the roses from Ruby’s arms, removing the card quickly to read it. There she found a message nearly as thoughtful as the gift. 

_What I wouldn’t give for another moment in the garden with you tonight, love. But Saturday is ours, and until then know that I’m with you, even if I’m not. x Killian_  

“Did you tell him you were nervous?”

Emma shook her head. Last night when they’d been dancing she mentioned the gallery opening, but she’d only said she wished her mother didn’t have to change her life. She hadn’t mentioned that the thought of being in the spotlight herself made her break into a sweat.

“No, I didn’t.” Emma’s words were barely a whisper, overwhelmed by the sweetness as she was.

“I am calling it right now, you are marrying this man, and if you don’t I will.”

Emma laughed, tracing the card once more. Then she bent down, smelling the flowers themselves. The lingering scent sparked the memory of their moment last night all over again. She swore her lips tingled as if Killian had only just kissed her. Why couldn’t it just be Saturday already?

“Okay, amazingly romantic as your new guy is, we have a gallery to get to, and there’s a difference between fashionably late and downright rude.”

Emma nodded, slipping the card into her purse so she could have it later if she needed a little more strength.

Quickly Emma picked up her phone, typing out a text to Killian to thank him for everything, and then she was back in the flurry of getting ready and heading out to the night’s events, knowing the sooner it was over, the sooner she could get to Saturday.

…………..

Mary Margaret had never done this before. She’d never had the chance to attend a gallery event as the artist. In past showings, she’d blended into the crowd, just an admirer trying to see if her paintings shared her intended message or not.

For years she’d gotten feedback on the hyperrealism of her work from the source, the people who saw it, unfiltered and with nothing held back. She’d met people who were impressed and moved by the imagery and the choices that she made, and others who didn’t see it as more than an attempt at perfectly recreating an image. The appreciation outweighed the critics for sure, but there was balance, and her anonymity had been a shield, a protective measure to keep herself safe. Now that shield was gone, and Mary Margaret felt exposed and vulnerable in a way she truly hated.

Tonight as she stood in the busy downtown gallery, Mary Margaret felt overwhelmed, flooded by well-wishers and people who recognized her thanks to her connection to Emma and to David. Some were longtime supporters, patrons of her work who wanted to meet her for years, but many were just curious as to the celebrity now surrounding the once mysterious _MM Swan_. To them she was a woman who had loved a prince, who had his child and found safe haven in Boston. It was all so intriguing to people, but Mary Margaret wished she could hop off this train. She couldn’t stand hearing so many strangers casually speak of David this way, when her feelings for him were anything but casual.

In truth, David had been following her around for years. Mary Margaret had never been able to let go of her love for him, deciding instead to hold the part of him she knew with her always and forever. It was lonely, and maddening, and she must have thought a thousand times that she should find him and tell him the truth, but she hadn’t. Fear and stubbornness had won out in the end, and now she must face the fallout. All of this was her penance, and she would bear it if for one reason and one reason alone: her daughter, and the best part of her world, Emma.

And luckily Emma, through some sort of beautiful turn of the universe, was doing pretty well despite it all. The process of meeting her father was no doubt a difficult one, but Emma never so much as hinted that she was angry with her mother for denying her this chance. Since the night Mary Margaret confessed the truth, it was Emma who was looking to protect her and not the other way around.

Emma also seemed happier, even despite the worry of navigating this new world. Mary Margaret had every reason to believe that was just as much attributed to the new young man in her life as her reconnection with her father and grandmother. Her daughter was always patient, or at least never tempted to settle for anyone she didn’t truly like. She’d never been boy crazy, or fixated on crushes as so many other young girls were, and so the light in her eyes, and the happy smile Mary Margaret witnessed in the few moments where Emma pulled out her phone over the course of the evening made her believe she should meet this Killian. If Emma had taken to him so quickly, he must truly be remarkable.

Killian would have to be extraordinary to be anywhere near worthy of her Emma. Seemingly overnight the determined little girl Mary Margaret raised had turned into a strong, passionate woman who was good and kind, and giving. It made Mary Margaret tear up just to think about it, and as she watched Emma floating from piece to piece talking happily about the artwork, she couldn’t help the tear that spilled over onto her cheek.

As if she’d unintentionally triggered an alarm for her daughter, Emma caught her eye in that moment, and must have seen the feelings etched on Mary Margaret’s face. Quickly, Emma moved through the throngs of people to find her, taking her hand in hers.

“Are you okay, Mom?” Mary Margaret nodded.

“Yes, thank you, Emma. You’ve made tonight so much better.”

The look of relief in her daughter’s eyes sent a pang through Mary Margaret’s chest. Emma had enough to wade through. She didn’t need anything else to carry on her shoulders. But Emma was always seeking to lend a helping hand, Ever since she was a child, she’d been right there with Mary Margaret trying to make things better for the people around her. It was the two of them against the world, and what a world it had been.

“You haven’t left this spot the whole time I’ve been here,” Emma noted, and Mary Margaret swallowed back the lump in her throat.

Emma was right, Mary Margaret had been standing here, in front of her latest painting for at least an hour, and anyone Regina saw fit to introduce her to was brought here since she would not leave. Mary Margaret was determined to watch over this painting, but she couldn’t readily express why. Looking at the shades of blue flying about the canvas sank her heart into something like despair and yet… it was the closest she’d felt to David in years. She could leave, and look at the dozen other paintings on display, but she was protective of this piece especially. So she kept watch, intimidating the patrons from speaking anything but praise, because David was above reproach, even if no one knew it was him.

“It’s David, right?” Mary Margaret looked to Emma, genuinely surprised, but finally she nodded.

“Yes, it’s your father.”

Emma’s eyes flickered across the swirls of blue, tracing the larger image while also taking in the details.

“It’s gorgeous. But it’s just so…” Mary Margaret waited for her daughter to say something like sad, or different, but the words that came blew her away. “It’s just so brutally honest.”

As always Emma blew her away with how wise she was. She’d raised a woman with a beautiful mind and a loving heart, and Mary Margaret could not be more proud. Without another word, Mary Margaret pulled Emma into a hug, one that Emma returned as she leaned her head on her mother’s shoulder. They stared at the painting together, letting Emma’s words hang between them as they both thought silently to themselves. 

For years Mary Margaret had been seeking honesty in her art, clawing at it and it’s likeness in the hopes of finding hers in the process. It was that drive and that passion that got her as far as she was. It put food on the table for her daughter, sent Emma to college, made them a home. But it all stemmed from a root, a gnarled, monstrosity of a lie that she’d been carrying for years. And yes, maybe she hadn’t technically lied, but she’d hidden, and that was almost worse. It still blackened her heart, tore at the goodness she used to think she had.

Once she’d faced that reality, once the denial she’d been swimming in for years washed away, Mary Margaret was left unable to paint the way she always had. All there was left was David, and she tried to capture him, remembering him in her mind and looking at pictures she’d found, but he remained just beyond her grasp. He wasn’t hers to know, and that was what the painting was about. It was about being close enough to almost understand while needing distance to see it clearly.

The only problem was the distance was killing her, and Mary Margaret just didn’t know how much more her heart could take.

………….

_Paris, beautiful and breathtaking as it was, was not an easy place to know. Mary Margaret had come to see that the past two months, and even now, as her summer of study came to a close, she found herself lost in the thick of this place, trying to find her way in a sea of people._

_It didn’t matter that she spoke nearly fluent French, with an accent that even the locals admired once or twice, or that she had been moving through these same streets for quite some time. Mary Margaret still couldn’t make an inkling of sense from these maps or the systems of streets and roads that moved about this city. Perhaps she should call it a day, spend the money, and hail a taxi, but she’d made a promise to herself at the start of this journey that she would push herself to face things she’d never faced, and to find her way even when she felt lost._

_Looking down at her map again, Mary Margaret decided to head north, or at least where she assumed was north, but as she took a step and looked up she was surprised by a tall, firm person walking right into her. She didn’t get a good look at anything passed his chest, since that was what she walked into, but she felt his hands come to hold her arms to steady her when she lost her balance._

_“Woah, there.” The slight accent this man had, and the feel of warmth when his skin touched hers didn’t escape Mary Margaret in that instant, but what she saw when she looked up to greet the stranger truly stole her breath away._

_Gorgeous didn’t do this man justice with his lighter hair and smiling blue eyes, clear as water off the cost of some tropical island somewhere. Mary Margaret felt herself sinking in the current of that impossible blue, only to pull back and see his handsome features, his chiseled jaw, his bit of five o’clock shadow all looking too perfect for any human man to have. She instantly thought of the Greek mythology course she’d taken and the fascination old lore held for painters. This man looked like the modern telling of those impossibly handsome heroes, and Mary Margaret’s fingers itched to paint him._

And to touch him, _her mind said, which startled Mary Margaret. She was not predisposed to taking interest in people so quickly. The thought alone that she would instigate something with a man like this made her blush._

_“Sorry.” Now Mary Margaret nearly groaned aloud. She sounded so meek in the moment, mousy even but she was not that person, at least not normally._

_“Is it terribly forward of me to say that I’m not? Sorry I mean.” Mary Margaret’s eyes flashed back up to the man’s face and saw him smiling. He was teasing her and she couldn’t help but smile back._

_“Maybe not, but it’s just a bit too charming, in my opinion.” There it was, she’d found her voice at last, and he seemed to appreciate it._

_“I never realized being charming was a bad thing.”_

_Mary Margaret was about to respond when a man moving passed them knocked into her arm, sending the portfolio she’d been holding crashing to the ground. Suddenly in the middle of the street her paintings were flying about and she was moving to grab them all, noticing her new acquaintance doing the same. In a matter of moments they gathered all of them, but the last one that he picked up held his gaze a little longer. Mary Margaret watched as he studied it with rapt attention and then looked back up to her._

_“Is this yours?” Mary Margaret nodded, seeing it was her self-portrait. The one it took all summer to make because she couldn’t seem to get herself just right. “It’s beautiful. You’re beautiful.” Mary Margaret pushed her hair back, curling it around her ear a little nervously, caught in the intensity of his gaze._

_“Did I just say that out loud?” The man asked, and Mary Margaret grinned, liking that now he was the flustered one._

_“Like I said, charming.” He smiled again._

_“Actually the name’s David.” Mary Margaret extended her hand to him and again he looked surprised, but then delighted._

_“Mary Margaret.” When he took his hand in hers, Mary Margaret felt the same flutter of awareness in her stomach, the zing of the fireworks people talked about when you met the right person._

_“Where were you headed? I mean before I so unceremoniously walked into you?”_

_“The Impressionist Museum.” His face fell. “What, should I not go there? I’ve been dreaming of a real Monet all summer.”_

_“No, it’s nothing like that. I just don’t know where it is, and I was going to offer to accompany you.”_

_“Not a fan of spontaneous adventure?” Mary Margaret was surprised at her own confidence, and David smiled again._

_“I can’t actually remember the last time I had the chance at one.” Mary Margaret studied him a bit closer, wondering why someone like him, who seemed honest and free to her even at first glance, would feel caged in._

_“Well now you do. So what will it be? Your old path, or a new one?” Without any hesitation he smiled and replied that he’d follow her anywhere._

_They spent the day marveling at the work of the impressionists, who obscured reality in a way Mary Margaret had never been able to. She found herself and her artistic truth in life-like imagery, and talked about it openly with this charming man named David all day long. He talked about himself too, not the particulars per se, but pieces of what made him uniquely David. He was honest and open and wonderful and when the museum closed hours later, they were both remiss to say goodbye. So they didn’t instead falling madly in love in the span of a week and changing both their lives forever more._

_And when it was over, Mary Margaret knew that David had her, all of her. Whether she was in his arms or an ocean away, he would always be her Prince Charming._

………….

King David was a man of his word, at least he’d always believed himself to be. His father had instilled that need in him ever since he was a child, and he’d held the standard close to keep his promises, but he’d yet to face a promise as hard to keep as the one he’d made to Emma.

Four days. That was how long he’d known his daughter, and in the first moments of meeting her David knew he would do anything for her.

_A daughter._ He’d never imagined it, but he was grateful, more grateful than he could ever say. She was bright, beautiful, caring, and easily one of the funniest people David had ever met. That there was any part of him reflected in her was an honor, because with every passing day, he found more and more about Emma that made her one of a kind.

David regretted that he had not been a part of her life until now, but her openness and her bravery in the face of their meeting inspired him to be the same. It was for this reason, they were making so many strides into forming the bond a father and his daughter might normally have. But even though Emma was miraculous, even though she was beyond wonderful, Emma was also a reminder of her mother, the woman David always loved with every part of his being. 

Instinct demanded that he find Mary Margaret, that he somehow make her see that it didn’t matter to him if it had been twenty-two years or that she’d kept Emma and him apart. He loved her still, and he wanted everything he’d wanted in the past. David couldn’t imagine what Mary Margaret must be thinking, what she must be feeling, but every day he went without confronting her David’s worries only grew.

What if, despite Emma’s and his mother’s claims, it wasn’t fear that held her back but lack of interest? Maybe she’d moved on. Maybe he was just a memory to her, where for years she’d still been the standard for any other women he met. None of them ever met the mark or tempted his heart. There was only Mary Margaret. 

But still, David held back from finding her because Emma made him promise. The last thing he wanted was to hurt his daughter, and so here he sat, squared away in his office pouring over the file Liam had been able to acquire when given Mary Margaret’s identity now. There were pictures and factoids alike, and though David had looked at every bit a thousand times, he still needed something, anything to feel closer to her.

David noticed that Mary Margaret’s smiles were just the same, especially in the pictures of her with Emma. The light that danced in her eyes had never wavered, and the beauty of her features never faded. Years had passed them by and still she looked just as lovely to him now as she then. He wondered if her laugh had changed, or the way she scrunched up her nose at something she found ridiculous. She used to have this cute little tendency to pull her hair behind her ear when she felt too on display, and though her hair was short, he wondered if she still made the motion. 

“Your Majesty?”

David’s head flipped up to see Liam standing in the doorway. He’d move to cover up the fairly damning evidence of his continued love for Mary Margaret, but there was no use. No, Liam Jones was as close as David had to a best friend in this world and the man knew David enough to see the truth. Instead David kept things as they were.

“They make it home safe?”

Liam nodded, and David let out a sigh of relief. He realized it was crazy to be keeping not only close tabs on Emma but on Mary Margaret, but it didn’t matter. They were the two most important people in his life, and he would see them protected, even if he couldn’t physically be there to do it.

“Excuse me for saying this, Your Majesty, but you look like you could use a drink.” David barked out a laugh and shook his head, rising from his seat to get exactly that. He brought out two tumblers, one for him and one for Liam, to conclude a sort of ritual they’d fallen into.

“Call me ‘Your Majesty’ one more time tonight and see what happens.” Now it was Liam’s turn to laugh. He took the glass from David and raised it in a silent salute. The two men drank for a moment in quiet, until Liam spoke again. 

“Jefferson actually had something to say tonight.” David smiled, finding that a funny enough happenstance on it’s own. The man was downright surly more often than not, but the change in detail to watching Emma seemed to be brightening him up some. David guessed she probably reminded him of his own daughter Grace who was back home in Genovia with her mother for now. 

“Emma giving him a hard time?” David knew that wouldn’t be the case even as he said it.

“No. He said it was kind of hard to watch her tonight. He kept looking at the paintings themselves. Said they were brilliant.” David’s chest tightened.

“Mary Margaret has always been the most talented person I know.” Liam continued looking at him. “Did Jefferson say something else?”

“Yeah, he said you should go see the exhibit.” David was already planning to do just that. He just needed to make arrangements. It would take discretion, shutting down the gallery and even then making sure that it never got back to Emma or Mary Margaret. Emma hadn’t specifically said he couldn’t go, but still, better safe than sorry. “I talked to the owners, and then could have us in tomorrow night.” 

“This is why I keep you around.” Liam laughed again, downing the rest of his drink.

“I hope I earn my keep by _actually_ doing my job, but I guess I’ll just take the compliment.” David smiled at Liam’s humor. The man was all business half the time, but when he broke away from that, he was always good for a laugh. With that, Liam put his tumbler down on the table before standing up again.

“Good night, Sir.” 

“Night, Liam.” As the door closed behind the man, David’s eyes moved back to the pile before him. He picked up one of the few pictures he had of Mary Margaret recently where she was by herself and vowed that he would figure out a way to see her without breaking his promise to Emma, and that he’d do it soon. For David had every intention of their all being a family, and he wouldn’t rest until that day came.

…………..

_I missed you tonight._  

That’s what Emma had said to Killian in a text nearly an hour ago and he couldn’t seem to come down from four little words. She missed him, which meant she cared for him, and Killian could think of nothing so valuable in the world as that. 

The problem was it was well passed midnight and he was still filled with energy from her words and the few more texts exchanged between them, and now he was roaming down the corridor towards the kitchen. He should be asleep, for there was work to be seen to in just a few hours, but it wasn’t an option, not when his thoughts were so fixed on Emma.

What Killian did not expect was for David of all people to already be down in the kitchen himself, eating a bowl of cereal. He looked even more caught up in his thoughts than Killian did, but he recognized the culprit – too much emotion, too much love.

“You couldn’t sleep either?” David asked as he saw Killian and Killian shook his head, moving to get cereal of his own. He’d never be able to eat the sickeningly sweet concoction David preferred, but it didn’t seem too bad a route to go as far as late night snacks went. 

“I made her a promise.” David’s words pulled Killian’s attention back up from his food as he looked at the man who was the closest thing he’d ever had to a father in his eyes. “Emma, I made her a promise that I wouldn’t see her mother.”

Killian felt the wave of worry that had come move away as he nodded. Now he saw what the problem was, David was caught between a rock and a hard place, and Killian could relate. He too had made Emma a promise that she could speak to her father about this date, and in the meantime he felt dishonest. David deserved the truth from him, but a promise to Emma somehow mattered more. That didn’t make the guilt any easier though. 

“You and Liam have always taught me to have honor and keep my word, but Emma is reasonable, and if you told her how you feel, and how you only want the best for her mother she would want to help.” David smiled hopefully. 

“Yeah. That seems to be a trait of hers.” What else was there to say when that was how things were? A few more moments passed and then David rose, patting Killian’s shoulder happily as he headed back to bed.

“Goodnight, son.”

“Goodnight, David.”

As David walked away, leaving Killian in the dimly lit kitchen, Killian just hoped his bond with David wouldn’t shatter from his love for Emma, because that was what this was whether he was ready to say it or not. Killian _loved_ Emma, and that wasn’t ever going to change. 

**_Post-Note: All right so there we have it. A whole lot of Snowing feels but some cuteness from Killian and Emma nonetheless. Next chapter Emma hatches her plan (to reunite her parents) so again there will be some Snowing, and then we get the first taste of her date with Killian. Anyway, hope you all have a lovely rest of your day, and thanks as always for reading!_**  


	7. Chapter 7

**_A/N: Hello all! Chapter 7 brings us Emma pushing her parents together. It’s a shorter chapter because it is rather Snowing centric again, but it will also set us up for the CS date and will be the last chapter involving a Snowing POV for a while. Like last time it’s bookended by Emma and Killian’s POV and trust me there are still some very cute CS moments. I did change the story just slightly though so that there is no cliffhanger as I originally anticipated but we will have to wait for next time for the first date. Hope you all enjoy and thanks for reading!_ **

_Dear Diary,_

_Making your moments in life takes courage, but the pay off is worth it. So completely, ridiculously worth it._

…………..

“So are you going to tell me where we’re headed?” 

Her father’s question brought Emma’s attention from looking out the car window at the busy streets of Boston back to him. She could see the eager excitement in his eyes but shook her head nonetheless. This location definitely needed to stay a secret. She’d told their driver and the security detail as much this morning, and they’d all agreed because it was done in the name of love. They were nearly there, just a block or two more, and then he’d see and Emma would know by extension if she’d made the right choice.

Emma expected to be more nervous. She was about to break a promise and to stick herself into something fraught with emotion and potential pain, but none of the feelings of regret or worry would come. No, instead Emma felt ready, like this had to happen and after a lot of consideration, she knew this was the only way. 

Her mother’s art was honesty in its purest form, and if anything would start to mend the bridges that once connected Mary Margaret and David it was that. It didn’t hold back and it didn’t leave things unsaid. That’s why they were here, pulling up in front of the gallery on this sunny Friday morning.

“Emma?”

She looked at her father on the other side of the limo and knew in that moment that he was already aware of what this place was. It only bolstered her resolve to do this. Her parents both cared, and even if there was hurt and pain between them, they could make it work. Emma had to believe they could.

“Do you love her?” David nodded without even a second’s hesitation. “Do you see a future with her?” 

“The only one I want includes you and your mother with me Emma. I love you both more than I can ever say.”

Emma smiled, happy to have been included in that imagining. She liked that idea too, of being a family and finally getting the chance to see if having a Mom and Dad who loved each other and stood with one another was as great as she’d always believed as a kid.

“Then this is the way. Before you see her you should see this.”

As they moved inside the sleek, modern space, Emma waved at the attendant who she’d spoken to last night about all of this. The show wasn’t open to the public yet, but for a King and a Princess it had been no problem to get in. Emma didn’t know how she felt about using a title she hadn’t entirely decided to keep to her advantage, but now wasn’t the time to think that way. Instead she brought David to the beginning and then stepped back, letting him make his own way through her mother’s world.

They remained there for a while, mostly in silence and as her father took in every detail, pouring over the paintings with fascination and longing at the same time, Emma mostly watched him. David lingered over the parts of each painting that most people missed, but Emma knew her mother and there was always one portion of each piece that held the most power. Whether it was the pose or expression or the framing of the subject of the picture, there was some sort of statement. David snuffed every one out, and then finally he was at the last painting, the one for him.

Emma watched the shock and then the understanding that came when David took in the piece before him. She watched as he broke the cardinal rule at any gallery and stepped close enough to run his fingers over the strokes across the canvass. Emma could only imagine what it must be like to see himself this way. Emma had been the subject of so many of her Mom’s pieces over the years but they all felt lighter than this.

David’s eyes remained on the painting, but she heard him clear his throat, likely trying to push back the intensity of the moment.

“I knew nothing about art until I met your mother. I mean nothing. I’d been raised in a palace surrounded by some of the best art in the world but it didn’t matter. I never felt it, never really cared until her. She made me care.”

“That sounds like her.” David gave a half smile.

“I’d never seen someone so open, so willing to feel everything, to experience life and all the good and the bad that it offered. But once I met her, I had to try to find that meaning too. I had to find that spark.”

“And did you?” David shook his head. 

“Not like she could, not through the paintings anyway. I felt all the brilliancy she saw in the works of the masters being with her. She was the only masterpiece that mattered.” Emma found herself smiling. That was really sweet. Maybe it was a little cheesy, but he meant it, and Emma could tell.

“Why didn’t you ever let her go? Why didn’t you move on?”

Now David looked to Emma head on. “Some loves never fade.”

Emma’s heart lurched. Those were the exact words her mother had used when telling Emma the truth.

“She’s in the spot.” Emma watched her father’s brow furrow. “At the public gardens. There’s a giant willow tree on the north side and she scopes out the bench underneath it.”

“Emma, I made you a promise -,”

“One I am breaking for you. You said you want the chance to have us be a family, well here it is. She’s going to fight you. She’s going to tell you she doesn’t deserve this, but she does. Just find a way through, because she needs you, even if she’s scared.”

David wrapped Emma up in a hug for a moment before kissing her forehead. “Thank you, Emma.”

She smiled at her Dad and nodded as he stepped back. Then the last part of her mission dawned on her.

“There’s actually one last thing I need to tell you,” Emma said to her father who looked practically ready to sprint from the premises to find her mother. “I’m going on a date with Killian tomorrow.”

“You’re – you’re – I’m – a _date_?” Emma bit back the smile that threatened to appear right now. New to fatherhood or not, David certainly had the whole flustered and concerned Dad routine down. He looked torn between a full-blown freak out and sitting down to wrap his head around this for a while. 

“Yeah, and I know it’s probably weird for you, but I really like him. I think I more than like him and I don’t want to miss my chance at something that might be really good because I’m scared. I think this family’s had enough of that.”

David’s eyes softened at her words, and Emma could see she’d given him a bit of perspective. The breath she’d been holding exhaled swiftly as David finally nodded.

“Alright then. But almost son of mine or not, if he hurts you -,” Emma grinned. 

“I’ll be plenty able to handle it myself. I’m no damsel in distress.”

David gave a smile of his own. “No you’re certainly not.”

With that David gave Emma another hug, and when he pulled back she wished him luck, watching him head out of the gallery and down the street towards what she hoped was a happy ending for both him and her mother.

Thirty seconds later the gallery door opened again and this time it was Ruby who walked in, grinning madly with excitement.

“So… are we doing this?” She asked and Emma knew she meant following her father to see how everything turned out.

“Yeah, we are.” And with that, the two friends set off to go see if love really could win out in the end.

……………

Since making a life for herself and for Emma in Boston, Mary Margaret had adventured to every corner of this city. She used its vibrancy and feeling to get her through her darkest times and often to find her inspiration. The people she passed, the things she found along the way, they all struck her as important and desirable. 

But Boston hadn’t always been her home, and for years Mary Margaret felt like an outsider in this city. There had been a moment when that changed, a single spot in the city that made her realize life here could be more than just taking refuge in a safe haven, but a beautiful place to be and to raise her daughter. When Emma was small, no more than two or three, Mary Margaret stumbled along the public gardens, and ever since that first trip, she’d been hooked. 

Amongst the hustle and bustle of the thriving metropolis stood an oasis with flowers and birds, families and college students alike, all seeking that taste of nature one couldn’t find downtown. It was a perfect place to lose yourself in thoughts and musings, and for Mary Margaret it was a place to watch the world and feel better for it. Coming here had never let her down, she always left feeling at least marginally better, but today she doubted that healing would come. The magic of this place seemed to have faded in the face of all of her regrets, and in every passing stranger she saw David. 

Reaching down to grab her bag, Mary Margaret admitted defeat, but when she rose up from the bench she’d staked out and moved forward, she came crashing into a sturdy chest.

_It can’t be,_ she thought to herself as her heart hammered a mile a minute but then she looked up and saw it was. David was here, standing in front of her holding her again, and he looked, well…perfect.

“Woah there.”

Mary Margaret’s heart clenched at his words, the same ones he’d said when they first met and every memory came flooding back all at once. They overwhelmed her mind as he overwhelmed her senses. He was warm and strong, and entirely too handsome and she felt herself leaning into him only to realize how inappropriate that was. Quickly she stepped back, needing space between them. 

“David, what are you doing here?”

He kept staring at her, and Mary Margaret felt too seen, as if he was tracing more than the shape of her figure with his eyes, but was looking at her soul too. It sent butterflies fluttering inside her cutting through the fear she had been building up for this confrontation.

“Finding you.” The way he said it, so definitively and with no hint of anger nearly brought tears to her eyes. She’d imagined him finding her a million times, pictured years they could have had together, but that didn’t mean those dreams should ever come true. He should be angry or sad or cold with her, not soft like this.

“But... how?”

David moved forward and took her hand in his and Mary Margaret felt dizzy from the contact. She’d spent years fantasizing of what it would be like to touch him again, to see him one last time, and here she was, feeling that same spark like no time had gone by at all.

“Call it a perk of being a King.”

Mary Margaret nodded mutely, unable to process why he was being so kind. The smile he was giving her right now was the last thing she ever expected. He should be so angry with her, livid even. Instead though, she found David was good and kind and dare she say it – charming. It was all of this that pushed her over, falling head first into apologetic rambling.

“David, I don’t know what to say. I’m just so sorry.” Her voice cracked on the last word and the sobs inside her chest threatened to escape but she kept going. “I should never have kept you from Emma. That was a mistake, a stupid, selfish mistake. I was scared and my fear kept you two from having each other. I should have never made that choice. I should have –,”

David reached his hand up to cup her cheek, and the action silenced her. She didn’t know what to say, what to do. Why was he here? Why did he have this look in his eyes?

“Mary Margaret, it’s okay.”

“It’s not! Emma is the single most amazing person on the planet. She is the best thing I’ve ever done, but she’s yours too! I denied you the chance to watch her grow up, to see her become this person, and you should be furious! Yell at me, hate me, something, anything!” David shook his head. 

“Do I wish you’d run _to_ me? Yes. But how could you when you didn’t know the whole story? _I_ should have protected you from my Grandmother and from her threats. _I_ should have made you see that nothing and no one could change how I felt about you.” Mary Margaret felt the tears streaming down her face freely now.

“Don’t forgive me.” Mary Margaret’s voice warbled as she said the words.

“What?”

“I said don’t forgive me. It’s too much David. What I did is too much, and I can’t -,”

Mary Margaret couldn’t get the rest of the words out of her mouth because he was kissing her, and it was better than she remembered. Even through the thick of her emotions, she felt that kiss all the way down to her toes. It was over too soon, with David pulling back to look at her, but now she was in his arms and suddenly the world felt complete again, in a way it hadn’t in years. 

“David, we can’t just pretend it never happened. It’s been too long.” That sad fact sent a sinking feeling to Mary Margaret’s gut.

“Twenty two years,” he murmured as Mary Margaret grimaced.

“Right,” she responded, but David just smiled again.

“But what’s twenty two years when you have eternal love?”

…………..

David fought back the urge to press his lips to Mary Margaret’s in another kiss like he so desperately wanted, but it was damn difficult to do so when she looked so surprised. The sweetness of her features in the face of his entirely true comment took his breath away, and made him forget the plan. He needed to be patient and take his time with this, but at the same time she was here, in the flesh, and she was just as beautiful as she’d been the day they met.

“What?!” Her voice sounded out between them at a higher pitch than normal, testifying all of her emotions to him clearer than a bell. He smiled, having heard this voice before.

The last time had been back in France, on the final night of their week together when he told her the truth about being a prince. He’d never forget her reaction. She laughed at him, finding it a most entertaining joke, only for David to assure her it was true. It took some hard evidence in the form of a magazine and testimony from the bodyguards he’d had hiding out of view, but finally she started to understand. She’d been shocked and adorable all at once.

That night, David was terrified that she’d run from him because he’d kept the full truth from her. It wasn’t that he didn’t trust her with his status, it was just that he liked being David so much more. After a whole life of knowing people only as a prince, he wanted to try his hand at normalcy. Mary Margaret, though, brought anything but mundaneness to his life. What he’d told Emma was true, Mary Margaret completely changed him and his worldview, and he’d been so afraid to lose that.

When she’d run away the next morning, leaving nothing but a note that said she loved him but couldn’t do this, he thought she meant marrying a prince. For the first time in his life he’d truly resented his crown, wishing he had a sibling to take his place. He’d have given up his right to the throne in a heartbeat and followed Mary Margaret anywhere, but she was gone. Finding out that it was his grandmother who’d actually caused the riff made David feel better. She hadn’t run from him, she’d run _for_ him.

“I love you, Mary Margaret. That has never changed and it never will.”

“I don’t…” David replied swiftly, interrupting her thoughts.

“You don’t love me?” He knew that she did, it was just a matter of making her see that they were in this together. 

“Of course I do, but I don’t understand! There must be a billion other woman out there who you could have.” She failed to mention that there must have been a billion men who wanted her too. The thought made David angry. No one deserved Mary Margaret, but he was going to try like hell to do so.

“I don’t want them. I don’t love them.”

Mary Margaret looked on the verge of tears at his not so subtle reminder of love again. It hurt David to watch her fighting herself this way, but Emma said to wait it out and to make her see. That was what he fully intended to do.

“How can you love me?”

David’s hand took hers and brought it over his own heart.  “Everything we had I still feel here, and it’s not going anywhere, _I’m_ not going anywhere until I prove to you that we are more than our past. We have so much more still. Can’t you feel it?”

And that was the biggest question in all of this. David had no doubts about their past. He had no doubts that she loved him, but he did wonder if she’d ever forgive herself so they could move forward. He was ready for her, for this, and he always had been. He didn’t need another second to consider and would marry her this minute if he thought she’d let him, but he had to make sure she was with him.

David heard a hiccupped sob pass her lips and her other hand come to cover her mouth. Mary Margaret nodded, and the wave of relief that came crashing over him felt like nothing else he’d ever known.

“This is crazy.”

David smiled again, unable to contain the bubble of joy growing inside of him. Mary Margaret had always been his surest source of hope, and she was bringing it all back for him now by saying yes, by trusting they could make this work.

“Maybe so, but that doesn’t mean it isn’t right. It’s always been right.”

“I’ve loved you since the first moment I met you.” Her words made David’s heart skip a beat.

“And I’ll love you to my last.”

This time it was her turn to lead the way in a kiss, pulling him back to her. It felt incredible, to be chosen, to have hope again after so many years of living without her. Now they had the chance at so much more. He didn’t ever want to let her go, but even if they’d said the most important things, there was more they needed to figure out.

“So what now?” Mary Margaret asked, clearly thinking in the same way he was.”

“We go as fast as slow as you want. I’m in this forever, but I’ll wait as long as it takes.” Mary Margaret ducked her head against his chest, and David held her close, taking in the scent of her hair, and finding it just the same as it had been years ago.

“I’ll try to get there soon.”

David smiled at the little bit of humor she’d infused and kissed the top of her head, thrilled to know they truly had their second chance before them.

………….

“Something particularly interesting outside brother?”

Killian turned from the window that he’d been staring out unknowingly to see his brother smirking in the doorway. Killian knew as well as Liam that this was more the product of walking around life in a daze than actually looking for anything outdoors. He’d been this distracted since meeting Emma and Liam hadn’t missed that fact.

“The Queen seems to have taken a new interest in bird houses.”

Liam shook his head, his smile only growing. “Actually that was David’s input.”

Killian smiled. He could see that possibility too. Sometimes David got certain ideas in his head, and all it would have taken was one person saying ‘maybe Emma might like more birds around’ and he’d have bought a hundred of them.

“Any word on when he’ll be back.”

Liam shook his head. Both men knew what was happening today, as Emma had given them each an idea of her plan. She was moving her parents together, now the rest of them would wait to see if it all worked out. Killian hoped it would, not just because it would make David happy, but Emma too. She’d been carrying around a sense of guilt for the pain her parents bore and he wanted her to be spared that and to know that she’d given them their best shot at being happy.

Lost in thoughts again, but now staring at a random spot on the wall, Killian’s attention perked back up as Liam laughed. His brother was looking outside the window and Killian moved forward to do the same but he shook his head.

“No, this is something better seen in person. Go on.”

Killian had no idea what his brother meant by any of that but he heeded the advice, heading through the consulate to the garden entry and when he was outside he paused, seeing what Liam must have seen. It was Emma, openly defying the signs and the accompanying audio that warned people off the grass as she walked around the grounds back here to the hedgerow.

“Emma?”

The smile she gave him in that moment, and the way her eyes held his as she moved forward pulled Killian towards her to. They met right in the middle of the garden, nearly where they’d first met, and when Emma pulled him down for a kiss Killian felt his whole body flood with wanting. Gods she was perfect, and she was here a day before he’d thought he’d get to see her.

Completely unaffected by the daylight or their presence in the middle of plain sight, Killian deepened the kiss, rejoicing in the throaty sort of sigh that escaped from Emma and seeking out more of the same. She was right there with him, holding close and trying to savor every second of this embrace until they finally came up for air. He felt his labored breathing, and the way his lips felt branded by hers. Her kiss seared the desire between them into his very skin.

“You get this cute little look when I kiss you. Do you know that?” Emma asked when they parted and Killian felt himself laughing. Yeah he would imagine that he did look rather different since she had the power to completely spin his world around.

“Not that I have any problems whatsoever with your kissing me at your leisure, Swan, but I thought you’d settled on Saturday.” Emma grinned. 

“I didn’t want to wait.”

Killian’s thumb ran across the corner of her mouth, tracing where her full lips curved up in a glorious smile.

“I take it from your father’s prolonged absence that everything went according to your plan,” Killian said and Emma nodded.

“They found their way.” Killian was glad for it. “And I saw Ruby cry for the first time in forever, and Jefferson actually smiled, so it’s been a bit of a day.”

Killian laughed heartily at those unexpected additions. Still it was good to know that the whole world was upside down and not just him. Emma’s influence in the lives of everyone had the power to inspire change, not just for him.

“I used to always wonder what it would be like if my Mom and Dad were together. Whoever he was I just used to dream of life with two parents, even when life with just my Mom was still great.” Killian nodded, understanding the tendency. “But I gave up on that dream when I got older because it just seemed too incredible to hope for any more.”

“Now you know better. “ Emma smiled, looking back up to him.

“Suddenly everything is all hope all the time.” Killian laughed again at that.

“ _Everything_ , love? Does that include this thing between us?”

Emma tilted her head giving him a look as if to say he was ridiculous for even asking and Killian grinned, pulling her close again just to ravish her with more kisses. At this rate they’d be out here all afternoon, since Killian had no desire to let her leave this spot right here in his arms, but then he heard in the back of his mind that the garden door had opened. 

_“Oh my goodness, Jefferson shh, I don’t want to intrude! It’s going so splendidly.”_ The stage whisper from Queen Ruth was inescapable, but Killian pretended not to hear it from behind them. Instead he pulled back, seeing that now Emma was the one with that look of bliss. He wanted to see that look every day. 

“Now I’m making the stupid face right?” Emma asked and Killian shook his head.

“Not stupid, beautiful.” Emma groaned and Killian looked at her curiously.

“Sorry, it’s just I thought my Dad was cheesy but that was pretty bad.”

_“It’s not cheesy if it’s true, my dear!”_ Emma whipped her head over her shoulder spotting her grandmother and Jefferson for the first time. Clearly she’d been even more wrapped up in the kiss than he realized. Killian liked that more than he was willing to admit. 

“Grandma?!”

“Drats, why did I say that? Yes, Emma, I was coming out to have some tea but nobody told me that you were here. That you two were… so well situated.” Emma groaned again. 

“Is it time for that date yet?” Emma asked as she stepped from his arms. Killian took her hand in his and she smiled at the action. 

“Almost, love.” 

“But right now tea,” Queen Ruth said and so it came to be.

All the while when they sipped at their refreshments and talked _around_ the kiss, Killian couldn’t help but imagine what might come to pass tomorrow when they had just a smidge more privacy. He had every intention of taking advantage of such a luxury, and the look in Emma’s eyes as their glances met the rest of the afternoon told her she felt quite the same. Now they simply had to make it one more day. 

**_Post-Note: So there we have it! Thank you all so much for reading and joining me on this fun little fic. Until next time!_ **


	8. Chapter 8

**_A/N: Hello again lovely readers! As promised the first date is finally here. Last chapter Snowing got their shot at getting back together but it’s time to get some big CS moments too. There will be fluff and cuteness and as one of my favorite readers has said before, moments to ‘give you cavities.’ Thanks for reading and I hope you all enjoy!_**  

_Dear Diary,_

_I have the goofiest smile on my face right now. In fact, I’m pretty sure I’ve had it all night, but I can’t seem to care. Honestly, I kind of hope it never goes away._

_…………._

“So on a scale of one to ten how nervous are you?” Ruby’s question from across the room made Emma laugh. The crazy thing was she didn’t feel nervous. If anything she was excited, and more than that she was happy, happy that the wait was nearly over and in a few more minutes she’d get to go on this date with Killian she’d been dreaming up for days.

He’d been adamant that their activities tonight should be a surprise but made one stipulation – no matter what she wore she’d be dressed for the occasion. It was strange to think that she could wear anything and it would be appropriate, but what Emma decided to take from that was that whatever they were doing would be private. She hoped that was the case because since meeting, Emma and Killian had so few opportunities to actually be alone. Tonight she hoped that would change.

“Why would I be nervous? I feel like I’ve been waiting for this for forever.” Emma looked at Ruby who beamed back at her.

“Now if I was your Mom, this is the part where I would break down crying and tell you how beautiful you look. I can totally do that, I pulled the A off in dramatic acting as you know.”

Ruby flipped her hair over her shoulder and Emma laughed shaking her head. She most definitely did know because the semester Ruby took that class Emma had been her unofficial line partner and where Ruby might sparkle on the stage, Emma largely hated having to act at all. She loved the words and stories of all the scripts Ruby brought home, but not the speaking part. She’d leave that to her best friend. 

“I think we can make it through without the crying, but I appreciate you offering to take one for the team.”

“What are friends for?”

“Do we think this is the right dress?” Emma asked seeking an honest answer from her friend.

“Oh heck yes. It’s flirty and fun but you still look great in it. I wish I could wear pink, but we both know red is so much more my speed.” Emma smiled, running her hands along the skirt to smooth it out. There wasn’t a wrinkle in sight, but Emma felt like she needed something to do in this last stretch of time.

She was buzzing with energy and felt like she couldn’t stand still. The butterflies in her stomach were on the fritz, moving about with abandon and Emma knew she’d never felt anything this strong for another person in her whole life. When her eyes came back up to Ruby her friend was sporting a knowing smirk. 

“Okay, maybe I’m a little nervous.” Ruby came and hugged Emma quickly. 

“There’s nothing to worry about. This is Killian and we both know that as far as men go he’s the good kind, Emma. Tonight’s likely going to be fun and romantic and wonderful.” Emma certainly hoped so.

“I know that.” 

“But…?”

“What if I’m making too much of this? I keep thinking that maybe this will be my last first date. Which is insane, right?” Ruby shook her head. 

“Maybe for everyone else, but you two have fireworks and sparks and whatever other clichés they’re constantly spitting out in fairytales. Don’t question the magic, Ems. Just go where it takes you.” Emma nodded and right at that moment the buzzer rang.

Ruby looked liable to sprint out of Emma’s bedroom to get it, but Emma shot a look her way as if to say ‘don’t even think about it.’ Ruby sighed but complied and as they moved through the living room Emma noticed Jefferson stand up from his perch on the chair in their sitting room.

“You’re sure there’s no shaking you tonight?” Emma asked for the fiftieth time and Jefferson shook his head.

“Killian’s got the venue handled though. You won’t even know I’m there.” Emma arched a brow, but knew the battle was fruitless. It also meant that her Grandmother would likely know each and every detail of what the date was like. Emma would linger on the weirdness of it all but Killian was here, waiting for her just behind that door.

Emma only felt the slightest tremor shoot through her as she pulled the door ajar, but when it was open her whole being flooded with emotion. There, smiling back at her was Killian, stealing her breath away with how handsome and hopeful he looked.

Those blue eyes of his held Emma captive and it took effort to break away from them as she took in everything else. Gone was the tux of the banquet or the suit he always wore when working at the palace, but he still looked somehow formal even with the leather jacket he wore. Emma felt a rush of attraction at the jacket in particular and wondered if he somehow had a direct line to her late night fantasies. She’d so often wondered what he’d look like in one and now she knew. The reality made Emma want to pull him down by the collar and kiss him. She’d then promptly throw everyone else out and keep him here for the night.

When Killian’s smile ticked upwards slightly the urge to pull him in only grew. A lock of his hair had fallen in front of his face and Emma wanted to push it back but if she did she’d kiss him, she just knew it. So instead she held herself in place, probably gaping at this man who had walked into her life and changed everything in the process. And all Emma could think was that this might just be the best damn night of her life.

…………

The beat that passed between Emma opening the door and Killian finding his words could have been a second or a year. All he knew was that time stopped as he took everything in about her, marveling at how Emma outdid any of his wildest imaginings. Her long blonde hair was pulled back in a tie but still curling in that way that made his fingers long to run through it. The pink of her dress was modest, innocent even, but he swore she’d never been more beautiful, and the way her emerald eyes shone with eagerness and warmth made his heart pound loudly in his ears. 

_God she’s perfect,_ Killian thought to himself for the thousandth time, and he almost wished he could just look at her all night, studying each and every feature. But they were here for a reason, and hard as it may be to find the words, Killian had to so they could press onward into the rest of the evening. 

“You look stunning, Emma.” He nearly groaned right there in the doorway when he said the words, for they were exactly the same he’d used the first night before the symphony, but Emma didn’t seem to notice.

Instead Killian saw the blush that spread across her cheeks and again he wished that they weren’t headed anywhere and that he could find other ways to get that rosy tint set upon her skin, but then he remembered what he had in mind and he smiled. No, the rest of this could wait. Tonight he was giving Emma an evening to remember. If he was lucky it would be the first date of a lifetime and maybe, just maybe, it would be the last either of them ever went on.

“You look…” Emma seemed a little lost for words and Killian felt a surge of pride at her being so flustered. It not only calmed him to know she was as effected as he was, but told him that this thing between them had potential. If she felt even a fraction as strongly as he did, this first date would turn into many _many_ more. 

“I know.” Emma smirked at the cocky reply and Killian caught her rolling her eyes at the joke. He recovered though with a single rose, pulled from behind his back and offered it to her for the evening. “This is for you, love.”

“What’s the status on this rose. Stolen contraband or legally obtained?” Killian laughed heartily at that, loving the way Emma’s eyes shone when she was teasing him and the way her mind worked to banter like it did.

“Bought that one myself, love. The Queen’s gardens are safe for now.”

Emma smiled, bringing the flower to her nose to smell. Her eyes closed for a second as she did and Killian watched enraptured by the little sound of pleasure that came thereafter. Emma had no idea what it did to him to see her like this, but Killian knew it wasn’t something anyone else could ever prompt, and he knew even now that he didn’t want to ever lose this feeling.

“Thank you.” Emma’s voice was a bit more breathless than it had just been, as if he’d kissed her instead of offering a single flower. Without another word Killian extended his hand, which she gladly took and just like that the evening started. But before they were so much as out of the door Killian heard the click of a camera. Only then did he look back to see Ruby was there grinning.

“Sorry. I promised Ruth an update and she’s just going to die at how cute you two look.” Killian was about to make a comment about the Queen even knowing how to text just as Emma let out a groan and pulled him with her. 

“ _Goodbye_ Ruby.”

“You two kids have fun!” Killian chuckled at Ruby’s farewell and he knew that underneath her bit of protest Emma was still happy. She had a good friend in Ruby and there was never doubt that her roommate kept things interesting.

“I would apologize for the way she acts but I love her even if she is nuts.”

“Oh trust me love, I have a fair bit of knowledge about having unique friends. Tonight is actually being sponsored by such a person.” Emma’s eyes flashed up to his and Killian saw something like delight in her smile.

“I’m going to meet some of your friends?” Emma asked, and Killian nodded.

“Well one friend, and really just for a moment but – wait, I see what you’re doing Emma. Trying to find out where we’re going before I can surprise you.” Emma moved closer, bumping her shoulder against his arm.

“Admit that I almost had you for a second.” 

It was on the tip of his tongue to say that she always had him just in a very different way but instead he moved the conversation away from such declarations. He should at least get her to the date before making such heavy confessions. Luckily the place he’d settled to bring her wasn’t too far away and he’d already bargained with Jefferson about her detail. They should have a good amount of time alone tonight, which was as much as they could hope for. 

“Wow, this place is… something.” Killian chuckled at Emma’s response as they pulled into the gated driveway of the huge estate before them.

“I think the phrase you might be looking for is over the top, love.” Emma nodded, taking his hand as he helped her out of the car. 

“How is a house this big even in the city?” Killian cast his eyes to the stone front manor they stood before and smiled. It looked like a small castle residing amidst the busy streets, right down to the gothic statues and the stately architecture.

“It’s been in the possession of some very rich people for a while.”

At that moment the front door opened and Killian looked as his friend Will stepped out with a huge grin plastered to his face.

“Try three hundred years. You must be Emma. I’m Will Scarlet, friend of this miserable bastard who has tricked you into spending an evening in his company.”

Emma laughed at that, no doubt taking in the dramatic ensemble Will was wearing. He looked the lord of the manor tonight for some reason Killian couldn’t quite understand except maybe that Will wanted the chance at a laugh. Killian wouldn’t put it passed his old friend to have just wanted to make a memorable appearance. 

“Let me guess, this is your castle.” Emma asked and Will grimaced a bit, scratching behind his neck a little uneasily.

“ _Technically_ it’s my fathers. It’s a ghastly sight isn’t it? I’ve told him a thousand times but he seems to like it.”

“Well at least architectural taste isn’t hereditary.” Will barked out a laugh at Emma’s comment and Killian was glad to see them getting on so well.

“Right you are. Anyway, I best be off. Got plans of my own this evening. Emma it was lovely meeting you, and if Killian gets passed a first date, I’m sure I’ll see you again.” Will tossed a bundle of keys Killian’s way most of which looked like antiques only adding to the strangeness of the house and then proceeded to hop in the expensive car out front and drive off, just like that.

“I like him,” Emma said finally looking back at Killian with a smile on her face. Killian was relieved. Such an introduction might not have gone over with someone more judgmental, but he knew Emma would see passed the bizarre nature of his friend and glimpse the man underneath. 

“I’d classify Will as one of the only worthy people I met while at Oxford. He’s a good guy, despite the whole excess of money element. His parents both live in London and this is just a random estate his grandfather probably won in a game of cards or something.” Emma laughed, following Killian into the house. 

“So, what about this place made you think it would be a good setting for a first date?” Killian grinned, liking Emma’s ever-tenacious want to understand. She knew there must be something to draw them here aside from the uniqueness of the place and Killian was eager to show it to her and to see if he’d been right in his estimations.

“This way, love.” They moved through the house, and a few times Killian worried he might be going the wrong way. There were a fair amount of twists and turns in this place that one could easily get lost, but they managed. They located the old-fashioned but newly added elevator and Killian opened the gated door to let Emma in. “After you, Swan.” 

“Does this work just like a normal elevator? Like you click a button and it does the work?” Killian nodded and Emma smiled. “Good.” 

The next thing he knew, Emma was pulling him down by the collar of his jacket for a kiss and Killian was right there with her, wanting more connection between them. In the blink of an eye the date was forgotten, his plans abandoned and all thoughts went towards holding Emma like this. The kiss stoked the flames already consuming him and he had no intentions of seeing it end. When Emma finally pulled back, Killian wanted more but then she glanced to the doorway.

“This appears to be our stop.”

Killian cleared his throat, pulling himself together as he opened the gate. “Nearly there, love, just one last piece.”

Killian dropped Emma’s hand for only a second to push open the big wooden doors and then he heard it, the sound of awe and wonder he’d been hoping for since finding this place for tonight. They’d needed someplace away from the world that still held magic, and this was it. When he looked back to Emma, he knew in his heart he’d made the right choice.

………..

“Killian, this is incredible!”

Even that was an understatement, as Emma moved into the top floor of this old home, she couldn’t believe her eyes. This whole space, which covered the entire distance of the house, was filled with thousands of books in the most gorgeous cases, all built into the foundations themselves. The furnishings all embodied an antique style, making this place feel like an image out of time, but the lighting was gorgeous, new and perfect for admiring the splendor of the books around them. All the windows were letting in the last glimpses of daylight, and Emma wondered if even in the city they could maybe see some stars tonight. The prospect was a pretty one.

Emma never would have dreamed that this was what was waiting inside this home. Knight statues? Yes. Weird plaques on the walls with swords and house sigils? Yes. But this library, this was something else entirely. She didn’t even know places like this existed before tonight.

“So you like it then?” Emma nodded, unable to contain her emotion. This was such a thoughtful idea by Killian and she felt her chest tighten as he squeezed her hand a little more. 

“I love it.” Killian brought her hand up to place a gentle kiss on it.

“Well tonight it’s yours, and I have it under good authority that you can borrow any book from here you like and no one will be the wiser.”

Emma could hardly believe that, because just at first glance she could tell that this collection was a valuable one. These were no common paperbacks, but volumes filled with history and worth. She was almost scared to touch the books themselves, but Killian insisted, and soon enough she was wrapped up in the magic that always came when she was surrounded by this many stories.

“Belle’s going to die when I tell her about this,” Emma said a while later and Killian laughed, his arms coming to wrap around her from behind. Emma felt the warmth of his arms and cherished it, loving the feel of being with him even more than the experience of being in this place. The truth was he could have taken her anywhere and she’d have been happy. All of this was just the icing on the cake.

“I’m sure we could convince Will to let us bring a guest next time.”

Emma’s heart fluttered at the mention of their being a next time, because she wanted that more than anything. She looked over her shoulder to Killian who was watching her like she held the whole world in the palm of her hand. It was insane just how strongly she felt this pull to him. He was somehow a dream she never even knew she wanted brought to life.

“I’ve been meaning to ask you if you have a favorite novel, love.” His question surprised her, but made sense given where they currently were.

“I do, but it’s not exactly original.” Killian waited for her to continue on. “It’s _Pride and Prejudice_.”

“Ah, a true classic, but certainly one many would cite as a favorite.” Emma nodded.

“It was the first book I ever read that wasn’t written for kids. My mom got it for me for my tenth birthday, and I don’t know I fell in love with two people falling in love. Watching them struggle to figure out their feelings and go through all that stuff in between it always brings something out in me. They worked for their happy ending, you know?”

“Aye, love. Though I can’t say I envy them the twists and turns or the misunderstandings. They almost never came together because they couldn’t just admit how they felt.” Emma turned in Killian’s embrace, not even surprised that he’d read the book.

“I’m finding less drama to be pretty enticing as well.” Killian laughed and the sound reverberated through Emma, setting that want and attraction shining all the brighter inside of her.

“I’d hardly call this relationship drama free. You are the long lost daughter of the man I consider more a father than anyone, and I got quite the warning over cocoa puffs last night about treating you well.” Emma’s eyes widened. 

“You didn’t!”

“Aye love, I did. Strange as it was to get my bit of scolding done over cereal, it appears to be a new tradition. But the tiny obstacles we do face don’t matter. Truth is I’m falling for you Emma. I have no idea how I know so soon, but I do, and I wouldn’t trade being with you right now for anything.”

Emma couldn’t think, couldn’t speak, couldn’t breath for a moment in the face of his words. Killian was falling for her and he told her point blank. There was no hiding and no walls, no will they won’t they tension, just truth and honesty that shone so bright in his eyes it couldn’t be denied. All of this was so big, the feelings were so irrefutable and even if Emma had been afraid, she doubted she could hide that she was feeling the same. So instead she chose truth as well.

“I’m falling for you too.” Killian grinned, but where Emma thought he would kiss her he held back, instead reaching for something just behind her.

“I think this is for you, love.”

Emma turned to see the beautiful copy of _Pride and Prejudice_ now in his hand. It was illustrated too according to the cover and emboldened with gold script on the binding. She clutched it to her chest.

“Thank you.”

“Thank _you_ , Emma. For saying yes in the first place. I’ll never have the words of the writer’s in this room, but know that if I did they’d be yours. Just as I am.”

Emma placed her newly acquired book on the table beside them and pulled him down for another kiss. She wanted so much more, to explore each and every ounce of passion between them but for now this was enough. She just wanted to show him that sometimes love didn’t need the grandest statements or the most flowery prose. Killian had given her so much tonight and she trusted that would continue. She only wished to show him that she was willing to give the same.

When a knock came at the door, Killian pulled back and Emma nearly groaned aloud at the interruption. Somehow she just knew it was going to be Jefferson, and when Killian moved to the door, she was proven right. Her head guard wasn’t smiling, but there was a light in his eyes and a bit of humor in his tone.

“Someone ordered pizza?” Emma laughed out loud as Killian took the boxes from him and promptly closed the door without so much as a word other than ‘thanks.’

“He’s totally eating this up, you know that right?” Killian nodded.

“Aye, love. And I’m sure his report to the Queen, your father, my brother, and whoever else is on the information take will be an interesting one.” Only then did Emma notice that Killian had picked a place across town that didn’t actually deliver, which just so happened to be Emma’s ultimate favorite.

“I could ask you how you knew about this, but I’m a little worried to do so.” Killian smiled as he pulled out a bucket of chilling champagne that was hidden under one of the desks. Emma’s eyes widened at that. Pizza and champagne, who would have thought? 

“Ruby let me know. Why how did you think I got my hands on such precious intel?”

“Don’t try and pretend there isn’t some sort of file on me circulating. If there isn’t your brother’s a terrible head of security.” When Emma looked to Killian he was blushing. “Let me guess, you read the file?”

“Aye, love.” 

“Anything interesting?”

“I find everything about you fascinating, Emma. But hearing things from you, seeing things with you in person will always outweigh details like that.” Emma felt herself release a breath. That was exactly the right answer, and she happily took her flute of champagne from Killian. 

“So what are we toasting to?”

“I think I’ll leave that honor to you, love.” Emma considered for a moment before replying.

“To new beginnings and to trusting yourself when you know something’s right.”

Emma didn’t know what she expected next, but it definitely wasn’t what came. Turned out Will’s family’s library was also outfitted with a projector and a screen, and Emma and Killian spent the night watching her favorite movie ( _The Princess Bride_ , also courtesy of Ruby) and just being together alone.

A few times the move fell away and Emma and Killian got wrapped back up in each other, but right when things would start getting _really_ good, they’d pull back, both of them knowing the limits tonight and their venue presented. It didn’t matter though, because Emma still felt like she had everything she needed in that moment. They could take things slower, because Emma believed in the end they would get where she wanted them to be, together.

The whole evening was practically perfect. It was more than Emma even thought to want when she dreamed this night up. Hours passed and Emma found herself laughing and smiling and enjoying herself more than she ever had. It was a picture perfect first date, but she had one last idea on how to make it truly spectacular and it involved a surprise of her own.

………..

When Emma told him there was one more spot she’d like to go before the close of their date, Killian could hardly argue with her. It didn’t truly matter where they went, he’d just be happy for the chance at more time with her. It practically guaranteed more of her smiles and her laugh and though he’d spent the evening surrounded by both it was just a drop in the ocean of all that he wanted.

Holding her beside him in the car making their way back through the city, Killian expected a feeling of regret. The privacy had ended, and again they were back on the radar of the others, but remorse never came. Instead he reveled in his chance to hold Emma like this openly, and the fact that she was enjoying herself as much as she was. His eyes watched her taking in the city around them, trying to determine the perfect spot to stop and with each block they moved closer her excitement only shone brighter.

“Right here is fine,” Emma finally said and August, the detail’s driver for the evening stopped. When Jefferson looked liable to get out of the car Emma shook her head. “No way, big guy. You’re staying in the car. We’re not going far and will be in plain view.”

Jefferson grumbled about this not being protocol but didn’t deny Emma in the end and remained in the car as Emma pulled Killian out behind her.

The spot that Emma brought him to was one he knew he’d never notice on his own. It was the halfway point on a big bridge overlooking the Charles River, and Emma moved over it until finding her particular spot, marked by a small silver plaque. They were at a perfect center and looking out into a lit up city that Killian had to admit was awe-inspiring. It was the scene from a postcard come to life.

“Boston is always going to be my home, and this is how I’m always going to remember it. But I know my father wants a second chance with my Mom and with me, and that will mean going to Genovia and trying to find a new home.” Killian’s thumb ran across her knuckle and Emma looked from the skyline back to him.

“You’re not without options love. If this is where your heart is, you could stay.” Killian left out that he would stay with her as long as she allowed it as Emma shook her head.

“No, I don’t think I can. Things are different now, but I think maybe, if I’m lucky, I can be one of those people who finds two places to belong.” 

“I’ve a good feeling, Emma, that you will get your wish.”

Emma smiled, turning back to the scene before them and though it took some work on his part, Killian did the same. When he was looking out once more Emma spoke again.

“My grandmother told me you’ve been abroad the past few years. What made you come back?”

Emma’s question was a good one, one that Killian had been asking himself up until meeting her. He’d had his suspicions, that even though it felt good to address problems bigger than himself he was still missing something, but Emma was the proof of that.

“There’s a difference between feeling happy and being happy. I got to see a lot of beautiful things, played a role in some really important work that changed the lives of people who deserved better, but doing that was like running away from my life. One day I woke up and realized I didn’t want to run anymore. I wanted home again even if I didn’t know how to have it.”

“And now you’re in Boston instead of at home at all.”

Killian turned Emma towards him, tipping her chin up to meet his gaze. He wanted her to understand that this impromptu trip and meeting her was the best thing that could have happened.

“I am exactly where I want to be, Emma, and now I know the difference. I don’t feel happy, I am happy, and I have you to thank for that.” Emma smiled at his words, stepping into his arms like it was the easiest, most natural thing in the world. 

“You make me happy too.” Killian was about to press a kiss to her lips when Emma smiled again. “If you kiss me right now, everyone will know. Hell, Jefferson’s probably rolling video as we speak.”

“Good. I want the whole world to know Emma. Find me a rooftop and I’ll shout from it. I’d tell anyone I’m yours if you’d let me.”

“Maybe next time. Right now, I think you should just go with your first instinct and kiss me.”

“As you wish.”

………..

“I had a really nice time tonight,” Emma said, looking at Killian and seeing the intensity that remained in his gaze. Since saying they were falling for each other earlier in the evening, Killian had kept his feelings constantly present, not through words but glances and lingering touches, all of which made Emma feel special and wanted and safe. Even just holding his hand like this had become this powerful thing, a safeguard from the rest of the world and stress and everything else.

“As did I, love. Tell me we can do this again.” Emma smiled at the slight bit of desperation in his words. That didn’t mean she wouldn’t tease him, though.

“So tonight wasn’t a one time thing?”

Killian growled at that, pulling her in for a kiss. It was over too quickly, but it stunned Emma a bit, leaving the same tingling zings coursing through her as she stood out here on the walk in front of her house. She was starting to really regret telling her Mom she’d come home tonight instead of back to her apartment, but it hadn’t seemed such a disastrous idea until right now. They really had to say goodnight when that was the last thing Emma wanted.

“Emma, if I had my way this would be the opposite of a ‘one time thing.’”

She shivered at the way Killian’s accent moved over the words and wanted to move in for another kiss, but then the front light went on of the town house and Emma knew what was coming for them. She kept Killian’s hand in hers but stepped away, turning towards the door to find not just her mother, but her father too. The former looked so incredibly happy, and the latter… well David had clearly only continued his studies in the ways of protective Dads.

“You must be Killian! Mary Margaret Swan. I’ve heard so much about you from Emma and David.”

Both Emma _and_ David chastised Mary Margaret in that moment pulling a smile from Killian as he extended his hand to Emma’s Mom. With some basic pleasantries he’d totally won her mother over, Emma could tell.

“Pretty late to be getting home,” David said and Emma fought off an eye roll. It was actually kind of adorable that her Dad cared so much even if it was the making of an awkward moment. 

“Oh David, they’re adults. Now tell me, how was the date?” Her mother sounded so joyous right now and Emma took her own kind of delight in the easiness between her parents already. David was holding her Mom close and they both looked so much better and so much happier than they had only days ago. That didn’t mean she was about to spell out a play by play about her date with her parents though, especially not in front of Killian.

“Nice try Mom.” Her mother smiled, knowing she was never going to get those answers here. Emma’s eyes moved back to her father who still had that stern look on his face. “And you do realize that you’re getting all upset about the two of us when you and Mom were probably up to worse here all night, right?”

The incomprehensible mumbling that came from her father in that moment was borderline hilarious, but Emma ignored it and looked back to Killian.

“See you tomorrow?” Emma asked and saw the relief in his eyes at her words.

“Aye love.” She pressed a kiss to Killian’s cheek and took a step back as her mother pushed David out of the house, insisting that he should go home with Killian. 

Emma had never seen anyone look so dumbfounded as her father in that moment but when her mother promised to see him tomorrow and Emma gave him a hug of his own he seemed to recover. Emma though took care to mouth that she was sorry to Killian that he’d now be riding home with her father. But because he was Killian, he took it all in stride and soon they were gone with Emma and her mother still standing at the doorway watching them drive off. 

“Do you ever wonder how we got here?” Emma asked her mother finally as her mom wrapped an arm around her.

“Only every second since all of this started.” Emma laughed at that, thinking that she never could have known things would turn out this way, but that she was so incredibly grateful that they had.

**_Post-Note: So I’ve just casually spent a couple hours of my Sunday with a pretty high level of feels. Writing this chapter originally and then rereading it now was really fun and I am hoping that you guys liked it. Thanks again, and have a lovely rest of your day!_ **


	9. Chapter 9

**_A/N: Hello again! Welcome to chapter 9 of ‘When Love Reigns.’ Surprise, it’s another cute chapter with feels and fluff, where Emma bonds with her family a little more and gets some stolen moments with Killian. Now, some of you are asking yourselves where the heck is my M rating. Patience friend, next chapter you’ll get what you’re looking for, but trust me this chapter is cute and lovely and wonderful all the same. I hope you all enjoy and thanks for reading!_ **

_Dear Diary,_

_I’ve been facing a lot of firsts recently and once upon a time all those firsts would have scared me. But now I can’t seem to muster up that fear. All I feel is good and hopeful and like everything may actually work out just like I want it to. Yay me!_

_……………._

Nothing compared to Boston in the springtime.

As long as she’d been old enough to watch the world around her, Emma had loved this time of year. People were returning to themselves after being squirreled away in hiding all winter. Months of snow and bitter chills (that ended pretty late into what the rest of the world considered spring), gave way to a warmer world over night. Green leaves sprouted on the trees, the flowers in the gardens and lining most of the nicer city streets were back, and people were happy. There were far more smiles than there had been just a few weeks back and Emma was glad for it. 

Not that she’d attribute her current good mood to the change in weather. If anything, it was just a nice supplement. Emma’s main source of happiness of course came from all the new things in her life. Her father, her grandmother, and of course Killian. All of them brought new promise and excitement to her life, and they were filling a time that should have been stressful, the last handful of weeks left of her college career, with the exact kind of distraction she needed. Emma was finding new places to belong, and new people who loved her and who she loved in return, and it was a pretty magical thing.

To think she almost hadn’t had this. She’d almost chickened out, running away from the truth of who she was. If she hadn’t been brave and reached out to her grandmother when she did… well Emma couldn’t even let herself think that way. She was so incredibly grateful for what she had right now, and couldn’t imagine being in the same place she had been before all of this.

“I don’t know how you did it, Emma.”

Emma looked from where she’d been gazing out the window of the car to her mother who sat beside her. Based on the slightly worried look on her mother’s face, Emma could connect the dots to what Mary Margaret meant. She was awed at how Emma had come here that first time, putting herself out there so she could meet her Dad.

It was funny to Emma that in a way they’d been thinking of the same thing. Her mother was just a little farther behind on the journey than Emma was, but Emma was certain she’d find the same sense of peace. First there would be fear and doubt, but eventually, her mom would get beyond that, and today would be the start. They were pulling up even now to her mother’s first visit at the embassy, and it should set the tone for how the rest of her transition into David’s life would go. 

The consulate was a beautiful place, with manicured lawns and beautiful architecture, but more than that it felt stately. For Emma and her Mom, two people who valued things a little freer and a little more lax, there was an element of culture shock. Emma had since assimilated, but as this was her mother’s first time coming here, it would take some getting used to. One thing Mary Margaret had that Emma hadn’t though was a wildly happy looking David standing out to greet them.

“Someone should really tell David to be more open with his feelings for you. He’s just so guarded,” Emma’s joke pulled a laugh from her mother, and the worry lines had mostly faded thanks to that. Her mom patted Emma’s hand before they were let out of the car and greeted by her father.

“You made it,” David said brightly.

“Yup, the whole two miles,” David pulled Emma into a hug which she eagerly returned, having found an easiness in being affectionate with her Dad. They were slowly moving closer to a sense of normal, and it felt good to do that. When Emma pulled back though, her father kissed her mother gently and took her hand in his.

“Everything’s going to be alright. My mother’s going to love you.” Mary Margaret smirked at that. 

“Why do I get the sense you’re saying that as much for your benefit as for mine?”

“Ignore him. Grandma’s awesome and as soon as she finds out you prefer Earl Grey to green tea you’ll have it in the bag.” Emma looked from her parents to the doorway to find her grandmother already there with an easy smile.

“I’m not saying it’s the defining characteristic of good judgment, but it’s largely indicative Emma, and you will do well to remember that.” Emma nodded, hugging her grandmother before deciding she should be the one to make the introductions. If she left David to do it, this would be just slightly more awkward.

“Grandma, Mom. Mom, Grandma.” Both women extended a hand to each other. 

“It’s nice to finally meet you in person, Ruth.” Emma saw the bit of surprise on the faces of the people around them, but her grandmother only grinned at Mary Margaret’s casual slip up.

“You too my dear. We have so much to catch up on, but it’s something best done one on one. David, why don’t you and Emma go spend some time together while I get acquainted with Mary Margaret?” David looked liable to respond somehow, but Queen Ruth completely ignored him, taking Mary Margaret’s arm in hers and moving into the consulate.

“Are you really that scared of what Grandma is going to do?” Emma asked, tearing David’s attention back and he shrugged.

“I just don’t want to take any chances.” 

“You’re scared Mom’s going to run again.” 

Emma didn’t need to ask. The evidence was clear as day on her father’s face. Not that she could exactly blame him. The whole reason they hadn’t ended up together was a disapproving family member. But her father was missing a critical element – Queen Ruth was _never_ going to disapprove. Hell, Emma was pretty sure she’d see Mary Margaret and David married tomorrow so that she could try and get more grandkids out of them.

“Maybe a little bit.”

Emma tried to figure out a way to get her Dad in better spirits, and when she saw the _‘Keep of the Grass’_ sign she knew what she had to do. She started directly violating the sign and immediately the audio criticism started.

“Emma?” David sounded concerned and she waved him over.

“Come on. This way’s faster, plus you’ll get yelled at for a change. How often does that happen when you’re King?” 

Emma turned back to her path along the grass and around the building. She was in the back gardens in pretty good time, but got the distinct pleasure of hearing the usual commands go on longer than they had when she’d done this before. Her Dad’s dallying made for some new languages she’d have to remember to ask Charlotte about.

“We might have to reevaluate that response system. It’s not like the grass is a national treasure,” Emma swore she heard a gasp from behind the hedgerow, probably from one of the gardeners but she muffled her laugh.

“I don’t know, I kind of like it. Plus it’s funny to watch people freak out when it goes off.” David laughed, and Emma was really glad she’d distracted him from his worry even if just for a minute. Still she felt he could use just a little more reassuring.

“If it helps, I don’t think she’s going anywhere. We actually kind of made a list last night. Well I made it and Mom added some of her commentary, about places we should take you to in the city. Give you the real Boston experience." 

“You did?” The surprise in her father’s tone prompted Emma to look back at him. 

“I can’t let my Dad leave Boston knowing nothing about it. What kind of daughter would that make me?” David continued to gape at Emma and she looked at him curiously. “What?”

“That’s the first time you’ve called me Dad,” Emma thought back. She hadn’t intentionally not called him Dad, or maybe she had. It was hard to tell, but in the moment it didn’t feel wrong to call him that.

“Too informal for royalty?” Her Dad shook his head.

“No. Dad’s perfect,” Emma smiled.

“Good, now let’s check out this list.” Emma plunked herself down on one of the benches and David did the same, and they spent a good amount of time hashing out the best parts of the city.

There was the requisite game at Fenway, of course, and the Swan boats (which were a favorite for Mary Margaret and Emma for obvious reasons). Emma put Fanueil Hall and the freedom tour on the list too, as well as the aquarium and the whale watches they had right next door. She even included a duck tour because the thought of her Dad or her grandmother on one of those amphibious bus lines was borderline hysterical. She would pay good money to see her Dad with one of those duck whistles they handed out, cruising casually along the street just to have the bus drive into the Charles River. It was always a riot with new people, but an actual King would likely be even more fun.

Her mother’s additions were good too, and while some of them were kind of obvious (um, the Museum of Fine Arts for one), there were some great little things Emma forgot. Like Mike’s Pastries in the North End and visiting Cambridge Circle. Emma was always getting lost in the bookstores down there and her Mom was obsessed with the street art. They’d definitely find something for her Dad too, Emma was sure of it. 

“This all sounds incredible,” David said, slinging his arm around Emma’s shoulder. 

“Thanks.” It was all her favorite touristy things this city had to offer, but Emma felt a bit of longing in her gut. This outing with her family would likely be the last time she got to do a lot of this stuff, at least for a while. It wasn’t like you could catch a Sox game in Genovia.

“Getting to do all of this with you and with your mother… you might just be giving me my best day ever, Emma.”

“I don’t know. The day you marry Mom will probably be good to,” David’s jaw dropped and Emma laughed. “Don’t think you’re fooling anyone. Everyone knows where this is headed.”

“And you’re okay with that?” Emma nodded.

“I think you guys have done enough waiting, don’t you?”

Her Dad immediately voiced his agreement, but before he could elaborate with a plan or anything of the like, her mother and grandmother were heading out into the garden once more. The two of them were laughing like they were the oldest friends, and Emma was glad to see how right she’d been. Her Dad had no need to worry. All of this was going to turn out well in the end. 

“Look! Through some miracle my son has not withered away to nothing in your absence. Thank goodness for you my dear, or your father would have been pacing around somewhere no doubt beside himself.” Queen Ruth’s knowing smile to Emma spoke volumes.

“I’m not that bad.” Everyone remained silent at David’s claim. “Okay maybe I’m that bad,” He said as he pulled Mary Margaret closer to him.

“I think it’s time for a little tea, don’t you?” Queen Ruth asked but when her parents were walking towards the table her grandmother held Emma behind. “Go on my dear. I’ll make up some excuse for you.” 

Emma knew immediately what her grandmother was talking about. Always the matchmaker, Queen Ruth was pushing Emma towards Killian. Not that Emma was complaining. She’d been hoping to see him since getting here.

“Do you know where he is?” Ruth nodded. 

“My sources tell me he’s finishing the last of his work in his quarters. But you didn’t hear it from me.” Her grandmother dramatically made to seal her lips and throw away the key and Emma laughed, darting back inside before her parents could ask too many questions.

Though she’d never actually been to Killian’s rooms here, they were easy enough to find. Well after she asked someone at least. It basically just involved going upstairs and down the hall some, but still Emma was alight with excitement. By the time she actually knocked on his door, Emma was filled with anticipation.

Only a few seconds after she knocked, the door flew open, revealing Killian looking just as attractive as ever if a little more relaxed. He was dressed formally, but some of his buttons had been undone and his hair was a little rumpled, as if he’d just run his hair through it. 

“Emma!” She smiled at his response, stepping forward to kiss him lightly.

“Were you expecting someone else?” Emma asked teasingly and Killian basically growled before pulling her into his room and closing the door behind them.

“Hardly, I just didn’t realize you were here. I’ve been sucked into all of this for a while and I guess I lost track of time,” Emma looked over to the side table in this front sitting room of his quarters and saw that most of his research was on helping kids, both in Genovia and beyond.

“Making any progress?” Emma asked and Killian smiled.

“I was, but I think we can safely say that’s on hold for now, love.” His hands ran over her reverently, pulling her closer and Emma felt her heart skip a beat at the way he looked at her, like she was everything to him and the best surprise in the world. 

“I think we’ve got about fifteen minutes before my whereabouts get called into question by my parents downstairs.” Killian grinned.

“Well we should probably make the most of it, then.”

Killian pulled her back through the suite and into what was his actual bedroom, and Emma took a look around, finding that the space was bare save for a few items. There were a couple of pictures, including one that Emma had taken of them on their first date and a single rose from the gardens. In a pretty barren room, she was well represented, and the thought made Emma happy.

“I don’t think fifteen minutes is enough time for everything we both want, Killian.” Emma said and he nodded.

“Aye, love. But I like seeing you here. Another memory for when I can’t be by your side as I may wish.”

Emma ran her hand against his cheek before pulling him in for a kiss. She led him back over to the bed, giggling lightly when they fell over onto it and let herself get lost in the kisses for a while. She wanted him so badly, wanted to take this thing between them further more than she could say, but it couldn’t happen. At least not today. Definitely not here, with her parents and nosey grandmother just downstairs. 

Killian seemed to understand their predicament too, and when he pulled back, his hand moved through her hair, fingers running smoothly through the golden strands.

“Get what you wanted?” Emma asked.

“I got what I can have for now, love.” Emma shivered at the implication that it wouldn’t always be this way. 

“It’s not really fair you know.” 

“What isn’t?” Emma ran her hand across his chest.

“You get to think of me here, but I don’t have memories of you in _my_ bedroom.” Emma saw Killian swallow harshly at her words. She was affecting him and it made her feel powerful and sexy.

“That is a shame indeed love. One we should remedy immediately.” The gruffness in his voice made Emma’s whole body hum. 

“This weekend? I think I could probably get the detail to get lost with enough begging.”

Killian’s blue eyes were ablaze at that, but he nodded and Emma kissed him lightly once more before untangling herself and hopping off the bed. He followed her without a second’s delay back into the sitting room before he took her hand and turned her around so she was flush against his chest.

“Thank you, Emma.”

“For what?” Emma asked, the breathiness in her voice apparent even to her.

“For being exactly who you are and choosing me all the same.” Emma smiled.

“You’re easy to choose.”

Emma nearly said he was easy to love, too, but it hardly seemed like the right moment. She wanted to say _‘I love you’_ the first time when they had a chance to savor it. This weekend maybe, but when she pressed one last kiss to his lips, Emma hoped Killian understood that even if she didn’t say the words, she still felt all of this between them. 

“Try not to miss me too much,” Emma teased and Killian groaned as she slipped out of his room, taking just a second to lean against the outside of his door. They just had to get to this weekend, and when they did Emma was going to be damn sure they had a whole night to themselves, uninterrupted. And until then, the promise of that moment would just have to be enough.

………….

Over the past week, or in essence since David had met Emma, the entire royal family and the consulate full of diplomats had been avoiding one pretty critical topic of conversation – a King and the dowager Queen could not spend months on end in New York City while their country was across the sea. But throughout the trip thus far, Killian had yet to hear one word addressing that truth.

Everyone seemed happy to pretend that things were different, but the reality was that Emma still had nearly six weeks left of school, and while David could maybe swing a three week stay outside of Genovia (and only if things remained incredibly dull in the country as a whole), that still left three weeks of impending separation.

For Killian this was incredibly distressing. He was in love with Emma, and it had all happened in such a short window of time, but already he was too attached to her to think that they’d have such a long time apart. Killian assumed it would be apart anyway, considering his entire job involved being close to David. But he had a choice to make, he could either spend the time he did have left with Emma sulking about an impending separation, or he could make the most of it, stealing away more moments with her and making memories that would entice her to still want him when the time came for him to leave.

“Killian?” David’s voice brought Killian’s attention back to the scene before them and he scratched behind his ear uneasily, caught as he was in blatantly not paying attention. “What do you think I should do?”

Killian wracked his brain for a moment about what had just been unfolding around him. The call they’d all just ended was with the head of the parliamentary houses about pear production of all things, and yes Killian knew that Genovia was known for the fruit, but it had been a little alarming to hear grown men arguing as they were from thousands of miles away. Wars had been started with less hostility.

“Anything that inconveniences Viscount Mabrey.”

David laughed and Killian was glad to have given his King some comfort but then he considered what he actually knew about the standoff and replied with his feelings. They should do whatever was in the interest of the people, and not the heads of pear businesses looking to line their pockets. David agreed, and put out word on his stance to the alternate party only to then sit back down in his seat looking slightly defeated.

Killian shot a glance to the clock on the mantel, seeing it was barely noon and bit back a groan. This was turning into an incredibly long week away from Emma. Every day was dragging, and even the calls and texts they shared throughout the day weren’t enough to hold him over. Yet what choice did he have?

“I’ve been King nearly twenty years, and I have to say I’ve never found it quite so difficult to put in the work as I do now.” Killian nodded, understanding David’s preoccupation. It must be very difficult to put his duty to his country over pursuing more time with the family he’d lost and was only just finding again.

“Queen Ruth would say that’s because family always trumps crown.” Killian had heard her say that more times than he could count, even when their family had been just the Queen and King David and Liam and Killian as honorary members. David smiled thoughtfully. 

“She would wouldn’t she? And she makes a good point. Charles, cancel my meetings for the rest of the day.” David tossed the request out cavalierly to his assistant.

“Yes, Your Grace,” Killian raised a brow at David who just smiled.

“The real world will come back soon enough, but at least for today I can have what I really want. I’m sure you’ll find something to do with yourself.” David patted Killian’s shoulder as he walked out of the room and Killian felt a bit of excitement for the first time all day. If he had the day free that meant he could do what he most wanted – find Emma and make his own moment.

Only when Killian was out of the room and back in the hall did he realize that perhaps that was David’s plan, and if the King was going to see his daughter, it would hardly be conducive to seeing Emma himself. David’s claim to Emma would always trump Killian’s though, and he would never in a million years seek to hinder their connecting as a father and a daughter. If only Killian could know for sure.

“He’s going to see Mary Margaret. Doesn’t want to interrupt Emma’s studies.” Liam barely spared his brother a glance as he said the words while walking passed Killian. He likely should have felt embarrassed for the transparency of his thoughts, but hell if Killian cared. He had his answer and now he would act.

Getting to Emma wasn’t the problem, for one of the consulate’s cars was collected immediately and with little problem thanks to Liam, but finding her once at her school, well that was another thing entirely. It required a bit of creativity, for though he knew what class she had today, Killian had no idea where it was. So, as a means to an end, he randomly joined one of the passing prospective-student tours and asked an unsuspecting tour guide. Though surprised by the question, the girl gave him his answer and Killian was off, slightly more confident he could find Emma now.

Upon locating her building and the lecture hall in question, Killian peered in through the doorway of the auditorium and searched the crowd of students sitting in on the class. Yet he didn’t see Emma anywhere in the sea of faces. Killian felt his hope begin to lag. Perhaps he’d missed her or gotten the class wrong. He should have texted her, it was stupid to try and surprise her this way.

“Well hello there stranger!” The address from beside Killian made him jump but he turned to see it was Ruby, grinning at him and his reaction.

“Ruby,” Killian said, trying to get his heart rate back to normal as he looked back to see if by some chance he’d missed Emma amongst the others.

“She’s not in there. Emma’s playing the rebel today. Cutting class, you know the drill.” Killian looked back to Ruby, rather surprised. Emma was skipping a class? 

“You’re kidding,” Ruby shook her head. 

“And do you want to know what kind of grand adventure she’s going on with all that free time?”

“It would be rather helpful, yes.” Ruby chuckled. 

“She’s studying for another class that’s not pass/fail like that one. She’s kind of terrible at the playing hooky thing to be honest, but hey, we love her anyway right.” Killian smiled, liking that Ruby was direct as ever. Besides, he had no reason to hide his true feelings from Emma’s best friend.

“Aye. Any idea where she might be studying?” Ruby nodded. 

“The library. Third floor, all the way down in the spot by the big windows and the willow tree painting. Can’t miss it.” With that, Ruby turned around and said goodbye before disappearing into her own plans for the day. She was a character, that one, but Killian couldn’t say he minded. People like Ruby kept life interesting.

The walk to the library was a short one, but by the time he’d made it to the third floor Killian was anxious to see Emma. Their brief moments would never be enough, but they were something and even a glimpse of her and a short hello might be enough to hold him over until the weekend.

Just as Ruby had proclaimed, Killian found Emma perched in a big chair with a table before her covered in books and papers and study materials. She was beautiful, sitting there with her hair up in a messy bun and the end of her pencil tapping at her lip. Engrossed as she appeared, Killian felt a little guilty for disturbing her, but it didn’t outweigh his longing to see her face when she realized he was here. He moved quietly until sitting himself down in the chair across from her.

Emma flicked her eyes up in that casual way one would when presented with a new person in the general vicinity, but it took a moment for her to realize it was him. When she did though, her green eyes sparkled with excitement.

“Killian!” Too late Emma covered her mouth, but not before the other students and staff in the area threw glances her way. One girl even went so far as to actively shush her.

“Surprised to see me, love?” Emma nodded, staring at him up and down and Killian felt the heat from her gaze. The next thing he knew she was packing up all her things in her bag. “Emma I didn’t mean to interrupt you -,” 

Emma took Killian’s hand in hers after slinging her bag over her shoulder, and he rose back up to his feet. She pressed a chaste kiss to his lips and smiled.

“I am going to ace that test. All you’re doing is saving me from spending more of my time immersed in obscure Russian literature. Trust me, you’re doing me a favor.” Killian smiled, running his thumb along her skin. 

“Alright then, love.”

“How are you here, by the way? Don’t you, I don’t know, work for a foreign monarch in a kind of important position?” Killian grinned, loving her never-ending wit. 

“Aye, Swan, I do. But when said diplomat has rekindled a lost love connection, it makes for a bit more free time on my part.” Emma’s responding smile pulled at Killian’s heartstrings.

“He went to go see Mom didn’t he?” Killian nodded. “And you came to see me.”

“Yes.”

Emma looked truly happy at his gesture, and Killian wished he could see her always this delighted. Helping put that smile on Emma’s face felt like the most meaningful thing he’d ever done.

“I want to show you something.”

Where Killian expected Emma to lead him out of the library, she only led him up two more flights of stairs to a largely deserted fifth floor. 

“Before you ask me, I’m not planning to lull you to sleep with _A Theory of Post-Colonial Architecture_ ,” Emma said as they walked by a book with that title. Killian laughed but then Emma was dropping her bag and pulling him close, kissing him in a far less controlled way than she had when he’d found her earlier. Killian allowed himself a few moments to lose himself in Emma before eventually pulling back and pressing his forehead against hers. 

“Much as I might like your intentions, Emma. Aren’t we liable to get in trouble up here?” Emma shook her head.

“No one ever comes up to this floor, and it’s kind of understood that this is… well you know.” Killian watched as Emma blushed a little bit. 

“Ah. So you’ve brought me to an established make out spot. Know this place well, do you love?” Killian only meant it as a joke and Emma rolled her eyes, clearly understanding it was meant in jest.

“I know _of_ it, but I’ve never been here. In case you missed it, I don’t exactly make a habit of this.” Emma motioned between them with her hand and Killian took it gently in his.

“And what exactly is _this_ , Emma?” She smirked at him. 

“Why don’t you tell me?” Killian was all too thrilled to do so, slipping in his opinions as he ran his other hand along her body and pressed kisses to her lips, her cheek, her neck.

“I think it’s us still getting to know each other, finding our moments and taking them as they come. It’s the best feeling every day when I hear from you or hold you in my arms and I know from your smile you feel the same. In truth, it’s the start of the realest happiness I’ve ever known. But mostly, this is us falling in love, Emma. This is us taking the risk because we believe it’s worth it.”

“You make it all sound so romantic,” Emma said, her whisper a gentle caress on his skin. 

“Isn’t it?” Emma nodded.

“Yes, but when my hot, charming boyfriend says romantic things it makes me want more.” Killian took her meaning now, feeling the heat flare low in his belly at how eager Emma was for that step between them.

“I’m going to give you everything, love. We’ll have everything, it’s all just a matter of time.” Emma looked up to him through thick lashes. 

“You promise?”

“I promise,” Emma smiled, pulling his hand as she grabbed her bag again. “Fancy another change in location, love?”

“Well this is a big campus, and there’s more than one place like this around if you catch my drift.” Killian grinned in response, thrilled to be the man who got to share these places with Emma, and hopeful that she would carry him with her all along this campus just as he carried the memory of her through every step of every single day.

**_Post-Note: Clearly this chapter was mostly done for the sake of fluff, but hey, that’s what my stories are all about right? Anyway, I hope you guys enjoyed this bit of CS cuteness and that you all have a good rest of your days!_ **


	10. Chapter 10

**_A/N: Hello all! This chapter brings us a glimpse into Emma’s Boston day with her parents, an important Liam/Killian conversation, and yes, the smut so many of you (and I) have been waiting for. Thanks for reading and let me know what you think!_ **

_Dear Diary,_

_The theme of this whole new chapter of my life (you know the one I’m talking about, where I’m a princess and the heir to a small European principality with a Dad and a Grandma and a cute foreign boyfriend) is still simple. It all boils down to hope. Good things only happen if you believe that they can, and my life right now is the proof of that._

_……………_

Emma originally assumed when she pitched the idea of a day out amongst the people that it would prove a near impossible task. Beyond the need for a security detail, Emma began to consider how the places she’d visited as a normal person may prove slightly more problematic given her sudden fame and her father’s known title. While the media coverage regarding her lineage and status as a princess continued to dwindle with each passing day, there remained a pretty significant amount of buzz surrounding Emma and her parents.

Up to now, the news and entertainment outlets hadn’t found much more to the story than the past romantic affair that led to a long lost princess, but today could change that. Emma and her parents would be out and about in the world and that could endanger the little bubble they’d all made for themselves. The thought that her happy idea might be ruined by the curiosity of strangers worried Emma, but luckily the bubble seemed to be holding.

Emma wasn’t foolish enough to think their disguises of baseball caps and sunglasses would really deter the most avid of royalty watchers, and yes she’d seen glances from strangers and the occasional picture taken, but their day was going by with very little interruption. So far Emma and her parents had made progress with a number of spots on their list and no one in all that time got too close or too personal.

After a while, Emma forgot anyone else was there at all, finding instead that these moments with her parents were more consuming. They’d already hit her mother’s favorite parts of the art museum, stopped at two Boston eatery institutions, hopped the T up to Emma’s school so she could give her Dad only the briefest of tours, and then headed over to Fenway park. So far that had definitely been the best part.

There was no game today, but thanks to a little bit of status flexing, the three of them (and today’s security detail) got to go inside the stadium to take a look. Emma had never walked the Fenway field before, and was exited to do so. Because David was a King, they even got to move around the diamond itself, granting Emma and her mother the chance to playact a little baseball.

After years of watching the Sox religiously, Emma and Mary Margaret both made convincing players. Her mother pretended to be the best pitcher in the league, but when Emma came to bat, she hit a homer and the crowds (her Dad) went wild. It was all done in fun and Emma got to run the bases, a long time dream of hers ever since she was a kid.

By the time they left, Emma was feeling the full effect of this happy moment. Her parents had spent most of the day hand in hand, and Emma couldn’t remember a time when her Mom looked this happy in forever. Her Dad was right there with her, overjoyed at everything happening, and Emma felt so lucky. She was witnessing her parents find their way back to love all over again, and tasting what it really meant to have two parents. Emma even got to witness a tiny bit of the nagging she’d been missing all these years.

“David, you’re going to make yourself sick.”

David puffed out his chest as they stood at one of the hot dog stands outside the ballpark. They’d already had breakfast and lunch today, but Emma hinted she might be up for a hot dog and her father immediately made their way to this cart. The problem was that he was trying to get one for himself too, and Mary Margaret was right – that was a rookie mistake on his part.

“I’m just having what my daughter’s having. Surely I can handle that.” Mary Margaret shook her head.

“No one can handle what Emma can.” Emma smirked at her mother’s words but eventually nodded.

“She’s right, and if you get sick, we’ll miss the duck tour. I already bought your whistle.” 

Emma could hear laughter from a few feet away and turned to see three of their bodyguards failing to restrain their amusement. Everyone (save for Jefferson) openly enjoyed the mental picture Emma painted of King David with a duck whistle. Emma smiled over to them, happy to set the record straight about exactly what kind of tour this would be.

“You guys are each getting one too with a duck visor to match, and you’re all going to enjoy yourselves, or I’ll make us take the tour over.”

That shut them all up quick enough and set her parents to laughing. David eventually conceded, denying himself a hot dog as Emma savored hers on the way to this last stop. The day was flying by, but it would all be worth it in the end. She was going to have the memory of this day forever, to hold her over whenever doubt or worry or stress came back. She’d also have the memory of tonight as well, though it would fall into a rather different category. 

Just thinking about her plan to see Killian later sent a shot of longing through Emma. She’d been waiting for this moment all week (or really longer if she was honest), and it was nearly here. She might be nervous in other circumstances, but with Killian, this was all she wanted. Emma trusted him and wanted him more than anyone she’d ever known, and while their relationship might not be much more than stolen moments now, tonight she could pretend differently and dream of a day when it could maybe be more.

As if thinking of him summoned an extension of his presence, Emma felt her cell phone vibrate in her pocket as they boarded the tour bus. She checked to make sure no one was paying her any mind as she read it.

_K: Six more hours and you’re mine, love._

Emma felt her smile widen. Killian always knew just how to make her feel special, and she loved every second of it. She hastily moved to respond.

_E: Six hours and you’ll be mine too._

His reply came swiftly, and in the end it was perfect.

_K: Always love._

“Alright, Emma. I do believe whistles were promised.” Emma looked back up to her Dad and nodded, pulling out the stash of them she’d gotten when she made the arrangements for this tour days back. Everyone took their whistles and hats (though with varying degrees of excitement) and then their tour was off.

As Emma expected, it was a resounding success, and even Jefferson, surly, collected, cool as a cucumber Jefferson, looked to be enjoying the experience. Emma mentioned that maybe someday Grace could visit and they could do something like this again and Jefferson seemed happy at the thought. Emma still didn’t know very much about the situation with his daughter and wife, but whatever their status, he missed them and Emma wished he didn’t have to be away from them so much. It would definitely be one of the plusses of her father’s impending return to Genovia.

Emma didn’t let herself linger on that departure, because every time she thought about it, it was impossible to deny that Killian would likely be leaving too. Instead she kept her thoughts happy and fixed on the day before them. She watched her parents share this day with her, and laughed when Mary Margaret tricked David into thinking that all of them would get into the water themselves when the boat moved from driving on land to wading through the river. He’d been nearly about to jump in, when Mary Margaret finally pulled him back.

Like all good things though, this day did have to come to an end, and when the sun took up position across the sky from where they started, Emma faced the moment where she had to bid her parents goodbye. She left them at her home, giving Louie a quick hello and goodbye before promising she’d see them both again tomorrow in some way or another. 

“Thanks for the perfect day, kiddo.” Emma laughed at her Dad’s term of endearment as he hugged her goodbye.

“You’re welcome, Dad-o.” David barked out a bit of laughter.

“Not quite right?” Emma shook her head.

“Keep looking. We’ll find one.” David nodded and Emma turned her gaze to her Mary Margaret.

“I love you, Emma.” Her mother said giving her a big hug too and Emma nodded into the embrace.

“I love you too, Mom.”

Though leaving was in a way bittersweet, Emma noted that the happy tears in her mother’s eyes brought out a tenderness in her father who wrapped Mary Margaret up in his arms as if it was the most natural thing in the world. Without a doubt David would watch over her, and for the first time in her life Emma knew her Mom was being taken care of. When Emma left, her mother wouldn’t be alone, and that eased a burden Emma never realized she’d been carrying.

And as she walked away from her childhood home and back to the apartment that had come to be her refuge, Emma smiled at the fact that neither of them have to go the world alone anymore. Now that love had found its way to both mother and daughter, things were different and life was all the more beautiful for the change.

…………….

The past month had brought a myriad of unexpected surprises into Killian’s life, and as a result he was quickly learning to roll with whatever came his way.

His world was now composed of so much more than it had been a month ago. This job with David put more responsibility on his shoulder’s than ever before, bringing stress along with it, but all of that was quite undone by Emma. She made everything better, and Killian fully expected their reunion tonight to feel as miraculous as all the other moments they were lucky enough to share.

Yet, there were still more places for surprise to come from. Today’s twist arrived in the form of an occurrence all too rare in life – Liam had been given the day off and was actually going to take it.

Sure at first, his elder brother had resisted, but in the end there was little that could be said to a stubborn dowager Queen who wanted her way. Queen Ruth might be small, but she packed a punch with her words and when she meant business, there was simply no denying her. It reminded Killian of Emma, and he couldn’t help but smile at the family resemblance between the two of them.

_“I’ll hear no more of this, Liam Jones. The two of you are getting out of this embassy for one day. No discussion. Go do whatever it is brothers do and for once just enjoy yourself.”_

Queen Ruth’s chastising of his brother still rang out in Killian’s ears nearly an hour later. They’d long since left the consulate and ended up here, at the boardwalk down by the docks of the Boston Harbor Marina. Killian couldn’t recall ever coming here, not in any of the times he’d visited this consulate with Liam or David in the past, but it was nice and calming despite the swarms of people moving about.

It didn’t surprise Killian that they’d ended up by the sea, for though there wasn’t much in the ways of ocean access in Genovia, it had always been a place of comfort for both brothers when they’d been younger and not living in the small, inland country. What did take Killian back though, was that Liam wasn’t interested in merely a quick jaunt by the water. Instead he’d somehow managed to make a deal with one of the locals he knew and had procured a boat for the afternoon.

“One barely weathered cutter as requested, Jones.” The man, who’d neglected to even introduce himself, handed over all the necessary things to Liam who gave him an unusually happy smile and a nod before hopping on the boat. Killian, meanwhile stayed with his feet firmly on the ground.

“Well, are you coming or not?” Killian nodded, still a little shocked, but delighted at the prospect. 

“How the hell did you pull this off?” Killian asked and Liam gave him a look as if to say elder brothers could do anything. Killian shook his head, letting out a low laugh as he did. He was excited at the chance to see where the day took them now that they’d be out on the water.

Under the careful instruction of Liam, the two brothers made their way out into the open sea, further from the shore, and with each passing minute Killian found himself relaxing more and more. This was, in the end, exactly what he needed: a step away from the business of his new-found occupation and a distraction from the hours that still separated him from seeing Emma.

“Feels like old times. Though to be fair, the lake by the palace hardly has a similar type of sailing.” Killian smirked.

“Not that we ever got out there much.” Liam nodded, and for a moment Killian saw something like regret in his brother’s eyes. A beat passed between them before Liam spoke again.

“I’m glad you’ve turned out as you have, Killian. Despite our lack of sailing.” The last bit was said in jest, and Killian laughed.

“I don’t dishonor the Jones family too terribly?” Killian joked and Liam shook his head.

“No. You never could. You’ve done nothing but make me proud, brother, and you should be proud of yourself as well. But…”

“But what?” 

“This thing with the Princess...” 

Killian’s stomach sank at the mention of Emma. He and Liam had largely avoided speaking too much of this, and if his brother was about to say he disapproved, Killian didn’t know how he’d handle it. Suddenly he hated the fact that that they were in the middle of the harbor instead of back on land.

“It’s more than a _thing_ , Liam. Emma means more to me than that.” Liam’s features softened, but still he held firm.

“I know you love her, but can you see a future with her? She’s the Princess, Killian. Whether she accepts the throne or not, that will never change. Is that the life you want?” 

“I want any life that let’s me stand by her side.” 

Killian had known this truth for a while now, but to say it aloud like this and to see his brother’s reaction, it felt all the more real. Killian was hoping for a future with Emma, and it didn’t matter what they faced, he’d gladly bear it all to just be hers.

“Even if it means giving up your own dreams?” 

“She is the dream, Liam. I know you don’t understand, but nothing’s ever felt as right as she does. I wouldn’t dare presume that Emma feels the same. Perhaps it will all come to nothing, but if I have my way I want forever with her. The rest of it doesn’t matter, just her.” Liam studied Killian for a second longer before nodding. 

“Right then. Well you should probably know that the Queen has been plotting your impending nuptials for some time.” Killian felt the sheer relief of his brother’s approval, and then grinned at his mention of Emma’s grandmother. Of course Queen Ruth was up to something. The woman always was.

“She can plan whatever she likes as long as it makes Emma happy.” Liam laughed at that, but grew thoughtful after a minute.

“Mum would have liked her, you know.” Liam’s bringing up their mother surprised Killian. Not that Killian ever doubted Liam’s love for her, but they simply never talked about her loss, not in all the years since she’d been gone.

“You think?” 

“Oh yeah. She might just have been the biggest romantic of our time. Between the movies and the novels, she was a right wreck. She’d have gotten one whiff of her son marrying a long lost princess and been happy as a clam.”

Killian smiled at the thought. He didn’t remember all the particulars of his mother’s romantic predispositions, he’d been just a boy when she passed, but he remembered loving her and never feeling like he wasn’t loved just as surely in return. When she died, Liam had taken up her place, and though it might not have been the same, it was enough. His brother had done more for Killian than he could even begin to make up for.

“Thank you, Liam.” Liam nodded, understanding all the words and reasons Killian left unspoken. He patted Killian on the shoulder before they returned to the casual quiet of the sea.

The two brothers spent a few more hours out there, flitting between catching up on their lives outside of Killian’s new love and a comfortable silence that came with time spent on the open water. They didn’t tarry the full day away of course, for Liam could never manage such a feat, dedicated as he was, but it was a beautiful moment with his brother, and the final bit of reassurance Killian needed to know that Emma was it for him now and forever. 

Killian had every intention of telling Emma that he loved her tonight, and when he did he could only hope she’d feel the same. His heart held belief that such a dream could be reality, and if it was Killian would only wish that they’d finally make good on all these feelings between them after waiting far too long. Tonight he’d make Emma his in every way, and give himself just as freely in the hopes that it would grant the forever he was looking for. Because that was what this was to Killian – the start of the only life he could ever want or need, a one spent with Emma by his side in where he made her as happy as she made him as long as she’d let him.

…………

“I think we should do just one last perimeter search,” August said casually from his perch on one of the stools in Emma and Ruby’s kitchen later that evening. 

Emma felt herself biting the inside of her cheek. She was half inclined to scream that there was no way she was allowing that, but if she gave too much away, these guys would only keep messing with her. No matter what her Grandma said, they weren’t grumpy old men. They were mostly like annoying older brother’s (and a couple sisters) who happened to be armed and ready in case she needed them.

“You’ve already done two since I got home this afternoon, and both ended up the same way. The closest thing I have to a potential intruder is Mrs. Holland’s elderly cat, Dolly. Not that evil as far as big bads go.” August smirked and then flicked his glance over to Jefferson. 

“You’re the boss, man. What’s the call?” Jefferson regarded Emma for a moment and she stared him down just as hard, trying to win this battle of silent will until finally he nodded. 

“We’ll see you tomorrow, Emma.”

Emma let out a relieved breath, walking them both to the door. Jefferson gave her instructions on how to manage her security system, as if she hadn’t been handling these locks and alarms for weeks already, but finally he stopped talking and he and August were out the door, with Emma shutting it behind them.

Emma glanced at the clock on the mantel across the room and saw that she had five minutes before Killian would arrive here. She simultaneously wanted those five minutes to fly by and last a while.

She and Killian were actually going to be alone, like _alone_ alone, and Emma could hardly wait. She took a look down at her clothes and wondered if maybe she should change into something else. There was nothing particularly alluring about leggings and a t-shirt, but at the same time, Emma wasn’t exactly planning to wear them for very long, and the things she was wearing underneath were nicer than this outer wrapping was for sure. She smiled when she pictured Killian’s reaction, feeling her whole body warm in the process.

The thought that tonight would finally be the night she and Killian got to make good on all their chemistry made Emma’s heart flutter past a normal pace, and she decided to stay just as she was. Emma double-checked with Ruby via text that she was still set to go to Granny’s and with the all clear, Emma debated what to do to fill her lingering three minutes. There was no need to fret though, since a knock sounded from the hall before she could decide one way or another.

Opening the door with a slightly shaky hand, Emma felt all the build up and anticipation of the last few weeks flowing freely through her. Her emotions were awhirl, her heart pounding rapidly, and then she saw him and it all became so much more.

Killian stood there in the hallway with flowers in his hand and a little bit of nervousness clinging to him. When their eyes caught, Emma watched Killian’s smile grow, and it was that boyish sort of grin that came when he was happy but a little bit hesitant. His blue eyes looked hopeful, and Emma knew hers probably looked just the same.

“Forgive me, love. I’m a bit early, but I couldn’t seem to wait.”

Killian’s words filled the space between them, and though there were probably a dozen replies she could have found in that moment, Emma decided on action. She pulled him down by the collar of his jacket for a kiss, closing the door behind them. Killian, for his part, was right there with her, and the flowers were tossed onto the side table as his hands came to hold her, pulling her close against him even as she leaned against the door. Emma arched towards his hard body, pulling out a groan from him as she moved against his arousal.

“God, Emma. You might yet be the death of me.” Emma smirked. 

“I hope not, I kind of have some plans in mind for tonight.”

Emma grabbed Killian’s hand and brought him into her bedroom, without a care in the world. Maybe he’d expected some kind of conversation, but seeing him now, having him here was too much temptation to resist. She moved her hands to push off his jacket and watched as Killian swallowed harshly as her hands moved across the soft cotton of his shirt. Emma had gotten the briefest glimpses of his body over the past few weeks, but it hadn’t been nearly enough. She wanted so much more - no, she wanted everything.

“I can’t believe we finally get this moment,” Emma said aloud, hearing the excitement in her voice as she stripped his shirt away.

Killian was slowly catching up with her, but this little haze he seemed to be in only made Emma want him more. It was so endearing to see him wanting her so bad and so wondrous at how he’d gotten here. She took every opportunity to touch and feel him, watching the way he responded to every motion. Killian seemed to crave her touch as much as she craved his, impossible as that was for Emma to imagine.

“Emma, love, there’s something I need to tell you.” Emma hummed as she stepped back and stripped her own shirt off, watching him lose his words as she did so. She’d been so totally right. It didn’t matter what she wore, he was going to be feeling this either way.

“Oh yeah? Can it wait?” Emma asked, peeling off her leggings as she held his gaze. He nodded, only to shake his head right after. Emma bit back a smile at the jerked motions. 

Killian was so frazzled and it made her feel so powerful. He was the definition of swoon-worthy and Emma was looking at him thinking how crazy hot he was underneath all those layers. Meanwhile he was standing there thinking the same about her. Couple that with all the feelings he brought by being sweet, and caring, and thoughtful and Emma was a massive ball of want. She never wanted this feeling to end, but she also wanted to feel him, all of him, right freaking now.

Emma came back before him, her hands moving to the button of his jeans and finally he reached out for her, stalling her hands. Emma wasn’t sure how she knew it, but she sensed this would be the turning point. She had been having a little fun with him, calling the shots and making him dizzy with distraction, but the feel of his strong hands on her told her that pattern may not hold.

“I love you, Emma. I think I’ve loved you since the first moment we met.” Emma smiled, feeling nothing but pure elation at his words, but she had the slightest bit of strength left and chose to use it for just a bit more teasing. 

“I know.” Killian raised a brow, pulling her closer against him and Emma let out a surprised sound at the force and subsequent tingling sensation. 

“You’re aware then, love?” Emma nodded, looking into his eyes and feeling the gravel in his voice wash over her. She could feel the fire burning just beneath his skin, and it felt like it might consume her to, stealing her breath away and branding her as his forever. 

“Well I was kind of hoping, because I love you too.” Killian grinned.

“You do?” Emma laughed, running her hand down his chest.

“Is that so surprising?”

“Yes, Emma. You’re all together too good for me.”

Emma pulled him down for anther kiss, pushing him past the sweet, but ultimately incorrect words. They were good _together_ , and it wasn’t about unbalanced infatuation. This love held that magical mix of something truly equal. They were both in this together, and that’s what made it so intoxicating. 

“I just need you to love me, Killian. That’s all I want.” This time when Emma moved her hands to his jeans he didn’t push her away, but when she’d gotten the offending pieces of clothing off of him, Killian took back the reins, maneuvering them to the bed and moving over her with finesse and strength and far too much appeal for Emma’s heart to handle.

“I’m always going to love you Emma. I’ve no intentions of seeing this end. I want a million more moments like this one.”

Emma moaned as he whispered the words across her skin, between kisses and nips and the slightest licks against her jaw and neck. Her hands tried to hold him, but she hardly knew what she wanted, wrapped up in Killian’s tactics as she was. When his fingers came to trace along the underside of her bra Emma suddenly regretted wearing anything underneath her clothes at all.

“Was this for me, love?” 

Emma nodded, knowing he was talking about the black lace she’d been rocking underneath her casual clothing. It was anything but casual, expensive and designed to make her look good, and it was worth every damn cent. The hunger in Killian’s eyes made it more than worth it, and when he unclasped the garment and subsequently tossed it off the bed, Emma felt helpless to how much lust was rolling through her. She had so much she wanted, so much she needed from him and he knew. Instinctively Killian granted her everything she could ever think to ask for.

Slowly Killian kissed a trail down her neck as one of his hands made it’s way to her breast, teasing her slightly. Emma squirmed against him and his grin returned until he used his mouth to see to her other breast. His gentle motions became more demanding, and Emma felt him strumming at her want with the perfect amount of pressure. Her fingers came to tangle in his hair, more for something to do than to guide him; Killian no instruction on how to drive her crazy.

Right when Emma thought she’d cry out for him to do something more, one of his hands had mercy, trailing down the flat plane of her stomach. When his fingers moved passed the scrap of lace that matched her long gone bra, Emma practically purred. The immediate pleasure was undeniable, and as his thumb traced against her clit, he moved one and then a second finger inside her. It was all too much and so deliciously incredible and before she knew it Emma was falling apart for him.

Killian pulled away to watch her climax, his eyes carrying that same fire inside even as his words felt like the gentlest caress.

“You are the most beautiful woman I’ve ever seen, Swan. Stunning in every way,”

Emma pulled him in to kiss him some more, as her own hand moved down to take his cock in hand. He groaned at the contact, and her smile returned. He was so eager to give her pleasure, but he was denying her the chance to do the same, and it was amazing, to know that with just her hand she made him feel this good. 

“ _Fuck_ , Emma, I’m on the ledge as it is. Just, a little patience love.”

Emma pouted a bit until she took his meaning and intention. He was going to make her fall apart again, and this time with his mouth. As he moved down her body, Emma felt her whole body humming with raw need. She’d thought about being intimate with Killian more times than she could count, but this in particular had always been a heady fantasy. When he completely out did every late night imagining she’d allowed herself, she wasn’t surprised. In fact, Emma was nothing but mindless in the sight of something feeling so good.

“God, Killian, _please_!” He pulled back making her groan. She instantly missed his tongue and his lips and his all-together too perfect mouth at her sex.

“Please what, love?” Emma shivered. She hadn’t really expected Killian to need the words, but the thought that she had to ask made her hotter.

“Killian I need you.” He growled low at that, but still held back, one of his fingers coming to swirl at her clit to keep her slightly distracted.

“You have me love, but I want to hear you say exactly what you need.” Emma’s eyes closed as her hips tried to buck upwards. He held her in place, firm and strong.

“I need to come, and I want you to use your mouth. Happy?” Killian hummed as he set out to do just that, and it took barely anything for Emma to shatter again. Hell the whole talking in bed thing might just be her favorite thing on earth. Then again, since this was Killian she knew it would be amazing no matter how they came together.

“I’ve thought of doing that for some time, love,” Killian said as he came up over her again. Emma’s hands came to hold his arms.

“I’ve thought of you doing that. A lot.” Killian grinned. 

“And did it meet expectations?” Emma came up as if she was about to kiss him and when she was sure he was just distracted enough she flipped their positions so she was now above him.

Thank God she and Ruby lived off campus. Thank God she had this big bed. And more than anything, thank God everyone was gone. It was just Emma and Killian and now she was going to get her turn to make him squirm with need. She’d just been yelling out his name, and she wanted the same from him. Emma bit his bottom lip as she came to kiss him and heard him groan. 

“It was phenomenal. But turn about it fair play, Killian. I’m sure you’ve had a few fantasies of your own.” Killian admitted that he had but he still seemed surprised when Emma moved down to take his aching length into her mouth. 

Emma could feel the coils of tension clinging to his body. She loved knowing she had him this wound up, and when his hands came to tangle in her hair she let him guide her to make him crazier, but before she could get what she wanted, which was him losing control, he pulled her away.

“Not like that, Emma. Not the first time.” Emma smiled, agreeing that she might have been a little hasty. She came over, to line herself up above him only for his hands to grab her waist. Emma could see the hesitation in his eyes and it occurred to her they hadn’t had the protection conversation yet. 

“I’m on the pill, and I’ve never done this before.” Killian looked so incredibly relieved in that moment and so desirous as well.

“It’ll be a first me too, love. But only if you’re sure.”

“I’m sure.”

Then Emma moved down on him, luxuriating in how full and good it felt. She heard him let out a string of curse words, and might have laughed if she was even remotely capable of doing so. Instead she chased that high again, with Killian matching her thrust for achingly good thrust. Emma started to lose the rhythm at one point, but Killian flipped them over again to take over, making her radiate with bliss in a way she’d never known before. It was the most glorious, life-affirming, world changing feeling ever, and when she shattered and he followed suit, Emma knew they’d just sealed the deal on forever.

Emma felt completely spent, heaving for breath as she lay next to Killian, but she looked at him and saw the way he still couldn’t hide how he felt. The happiness she felt was worn so proudly in his smile, and he wrapped her up in his arms to hold her, making Emma feel completely at home. She couldn’t imagine that she’d ever lived without this and without him. She had absolutely no wish to ever do so again. After a while though, Emma broke to contented quiet.

“I think we’ve just made a huge mistake,” Emma said, and Killian stiffened until she shook her head. “No not like that! _This_ was not a mistake. This was amazing. More than amazing. I just meant how am I going to go days without it?”

Emma felt Killian still beside her, his hands resuming their soft trail of spirals along her back. When he resumed the motion, Emma felt the little bit of peace she’d scared away by misspeaking come back.

“We’ll just have to find a way, love. I’ve yet to see you fail at anything you put your mind to. Why should this be any different?” Emma giggled at that and he held her closer, kissing her forehead as his eyes closed.

“That might just be my favorite sound, love.” Emma’s heart thumped loudly in her chest.

“Sure it’s not me screaming out your name?”

“Maybe it’s a tie.” Emma laughed again but then Killian opened his eyes back up and looked at her. “No it’s still your laugh, just as my favorite sight is that smile of yours.”

“Keep talking like that, and we might never leave this bed.” 

“That’s a cross I’m willing to bear, love.” Emma pulled him down for another kiss, knowing that whatever happened, however long it took, she was going to find forever with this man. He was the only one she wanted, the only one she’d ever need, and she was choosing him.

**_Post-Note: So there we have it. I hope you guys all enjoyed this chapter, and that you can hopefully manage the wait until the next installment.  Thanks for reading, and I hope you all have a great rest of your week!_ **


	11. Chapter 11

**_A/N: Hello All! This installment brings us further up a week in the story’s timeline. It includes some CS/Snowing parallels and then some cuteness from David and Killian. They’re trying to plan something special for Emma since they will have to leave pretty soon to go back to Genovia (for those of you worrying, it will all be fine. Everyone will survive three weeks of separation). It’s basically a fluff fest if I’m honest. Hope you enjoy!_ **

_Dear Diary,_

_Waiting might never be my favorite thing to do, but somehow I know that this wait is going to be worth. Don’t get me wrong I really hate waiting, but I know that the pieces will all fall into place when they’re ready. Until then, moments will be enough._

…………..

Very few things could ever compare to the feeling of being in love. For Emma, this was an entirely new sensation, one that she fumbled with at first simply from not understanding it well. Whatever attachments she’d had to guys before this (all of which were of a short duration, and not meant to last), they left her woefully unprepared for this feeling.

  
Being with Killian took no excess of effort. It wasn’t work to understand what he wanted or was thinking and so many times over the last few weeks Emma marveled at how well she already felt she knew him and that he knew her. They just seemed to fit together in a way, like she’d always been searching for him without really knowing until he found her. Or maybe she was the one who found him. It could have just been fate, but whatever it was Emma was thankful.

The only time Emma ever felt the strain in this relationship between them was in finding times to be together. With her classes and his working for her father, schedules were a little tight and showing no signs of easing as the days that he’d be in America dwindled slowly away. They were both busy, but never so consumed that they didn’t find a way to see each other every day. Even if it was just for a moment they somehow made it work.

Tonight they were getting more than a moment, a whole hour of time completely alone carved out with no interruptions. Emma had all sorts of ideas of exactly how to fill it, for while she’d gotten his beautiful words and kind glances plenty over the past few days, she hadn’t had all of Killian nearly as much as she wanted. They only had a few chances since the night he spent over here, and he’d yet to hold her as she fell asleep and wake up with her in the morning since that day.

Emma tried to fill the time she had before Killian got to her apartment with some last minute cocoa. She reasoned it was something to keep her busy and control some of the anxious anticipation floating around inside. Emma was in the middle of making that bit of liquid comfort, singing to herself as she did, when the door opened. She turned to find Killian there looking handsome as ever and in a second the drink was forgotten. Emma only the presence of mind to shut off the stove before giving him her full attention.

“You’re supposed to always lock the door, love.” That wasn’t exactly the greeting Emma expected, but it was the one she got as Killian moved towards her.

“I knew you were coming any minute.” Emma could see the worry in his features underneath the stern sound of his words.

“ _Always_ keep it locked, Emma. The most important thing is that you’re safe. You can’t take the chance, even if it’s small. I can’t lose you.”

Emma could see Killian was really worked up about it, and he had a point. It was reckless to unlock the door like that, especially since her detail wasn’t here at the moment. If Jefferson found out she’d betrayed his trust by not protecting herself as much as possible, she’d lose out on these little windows of time that she did get.

“You’re right I won’t do it again.” Killian gave a gentle nod as he stripped off his jacket and then in a split second his arms were around her, carrying her over to the kitchen table like she weighed nothing and placing her there, moving her legs apart in the process. 

“Killian!” Before Emma could say more his mouth was covering hers demanding a kiss and instantly she caved to him. These moments made her dizzy with pleasure and her body arched closer needing the contact, not caring that they were in the middle of her kitchen. 

“We’ve only an hour before Ruby gets off work, love, and I intend to make the most of it.”

Killian’s hands roamed over the curves of her body, and for a moment Emma thought he was going to take her right here and the thought made her thighs clench up in a flare of wanting, but he shook his head, reading her mind.

“Another time, Swan, I am holding you to those dirty thoughts of yours, but tonight I need the bed.” 

Killian guided her back into her room, slamming the door behind him. He likely didn’t mean to use as much force as he did but as it was some of the things on her bedroom wall shook a little bit. It only seemed to make Emma hotter though and as Killian deftly stripped the clothes from both of them, Emma found herself panting from exertion already.

“God you take my breath away, Emma. You’re so beautiful.”

Killian’s whispered words pushed Emma past the last bit of control she had and she pulled him with her into the bed not wanting to wait anymore. She’d been dreaming of this moment all day, and when his mouth left her lips to move down her jaw and to her neck she let herself succumb to every sensation and feeling and zing of pleasure shooting through her.

Despite their lack of time, Killian had no problem attending to Emma’s needs, and as she felt the scratch of his beard against the smooth skin of her neck, and the slight graze of his teeth against her pulse point Emma found her hands clinging to him. She wanted so much more, and when her legs were opened and his hand moved to her sex, she felt a flush of pure heat surging through her. His thumb against her clit and his fingers inside her made Emma’s already needy body tense up and it didn’t take nearly anything for her to fall into the climax she’d been wanting all day. 

With every kiss and touch and sound that passed Emma’s lips, Killian’s eyes grew darker and darker. The hunger there pierced through Emma and made the bit of satisfaction she had found disappear. Killian’s intense want for her kept her own fire burning almost too bright. She nearly lost it all together when his mouth came between her thighs and took control of her pleasure as his hand did before.

“Killian, please.” Her voice sounded desperate even to her ears but she didn’t know what she was begging for. Slower, faster, more, less, she could hardly fathom feeling this pure, and whatever she needed she knew Killian was going to give it to her anyway. He didn’t let her down in the slightest, finally sucking on her clit so she found another breath taking release.

“ _Fuck_ , I need so much more time than this. I need to see you lose yourself to me a hundred more times.”

Killian’s words pulled Emma’s eyes open and she could see the actual pain in that marred his face now. It cut at her, but she didn’t want him to dwell in that. Right now they’d have passion and love and later they could talk about what else they wanted. 

Emma brought his lips back down to hers and in between kisses told him to make love to her. She knew he would never deny her request, and in the moment when he first thrust inside her they both paused, trying to take in how perfectly right it felt. Nothing else compared to this feeling of completion, at least until Killian started moving, setting a rhythm designed to get them both exactly where they needed to be.

The bliss of that moment when they both came together was profound, and as always it left Emma feeling like she was more alive than ever before, but as she looked at Killian Emma could see that the underlying problems still remained. He looked tired and a little forlorn, and Emma brushed away some of the hair in front of his face, and ran her fingers across his cheek to try and ease away the pain.

“How do I miss you already?” Emma said the words without really thinking and Killian took her hand holding it firmly in his.

“I know the feeling, love. I’ve found it rather hard to sleep without you in our time apart.” Emma’s heart went out to him. She’d been restless too, missing the comfort of his arms around her in the night. 

“I want you to stay…” Emma’s words trailed off. She could think of very few things she wanted more than that actually, but they’d both talked about this before.

Flaunting their relationship was a tricky thing that needed to be avoided. The last thing either of them wanted was to disrespect her father. He might be yielding to his original hesitations, but Killian spending the night was never going to be something David could stomach well. 

At the same time if this was a normal relationship between two ordinary people, Emma and Killian could so easily have those moments together. It felt like they were being denied the chance to have a sense of normal Emma so desperately wanted.

“There is nowhere in the world I’d rather be than by your side, love. Someday I wont have to leave. Someday I’ll be so present, you’ll be dying to get rid of me.” Emma rolled her eyes at his exaggeration. 

“Yeah, that’s likely. I’ll always want you with me whenever you can be.”

“Is there something else, Swan?”

“It’s just you’re leaving, and I don’t want to miss a single moment but I don’t have a choice.” There, she’d said the words. Finally after days of dancing around her worry, Emma admitted that she didn’t want him to go to Genovia.

In the end, it was only going to be three weeks away because David had promised to be back for her graduation and to bring Killian with him, but three weeks was a lifetime. She and Killian had fallen in love in half that time and it wasn’t just the not seeing each other. They’d have a time difference to deal with and their same hectic schedules too. She was already dreading the time apart and worrying that things would change because of it.

“There’s not a moment that will go by where I don’t think of you, Emma. You’ll be with me the whole time, and after you graduate you’ll be coming back with me. We’ll be together again.”

Emma liked the sound of that. She kept thinking of her going to Genovia as going to accept or deny her spot as princess, but if she looked at it as finding Killian and getting the chance to be with him, it made it easier.

“You’ll be with me too.”

“Well I hope so love, but I still have a week to convince you that your heart belongs to me as surely as mine belongs to you.” Emma smiled, feeling some of the heaviness leave as he made the declaration.

“Got anything specific in mind?” Killian grinned.

“Perhaps. But if I do it would be a surprise.”

Emma knew whatever he was planning would remain a secret. Once Killian got it in his head to surprise her there was no changing his mind. She’d found that out with every passing day and though she’d never been particularly fond of surprises, she liked the ones she got from him. She was about to tell him that she trusted him whole-heartedly already, when they both heard the front door opening.

“Oh shit!” Emma said, frozen in place as she heard Killian chuckle.

“I locked the bedroom door love, you’re safe. Well aside from Ruby’s teasing.” Emma blinked at him as she watched him get out of the bed and extend his hand to her to do the same. He started putting his clothes back on hastily and Emma followed suit.

“You’re sure it’s Ruby?” A second later her friend’s voice sounded out.

_“Damn Ems, he must really be something if you put your cocoa on hold.”_ Emma muffled a laugh and knew she was probably beet red but she was dressed again as was Killian. He stepped towards her and kissed her one last time. 

“See you tomorrow, love?” Emma nodded and then the door was opened. Standing out there was Ruby with a wicked smile. Killian greeted her before leaving and when the door was closed behind him Ruby looked about to speak. 

“Don’t go there.” Ruby laughed out loud.

“You have no idea what I was going to say.” Emma arched a brow at her friend who yielded. “Okay maybe you do. I’ll spare you the innuendo, but only because I love you and you kind of look like a lost puppy. Here, this will help.”

Emma looked in the bag and found grilled cheese and onion rings from their favorite diner.

“Have I ever told you that I love you?” Ruby smirked.

“Once or twice. Now come on. I think we could both use some sappy rom com and I got ice cream to chase these down with.” 

With that, the two friends settled in front of the TV with their junk food and a good movie, and Emma found herself feeling better because Killian was right: No matter how long it took to get there, they would one day get the chance to not have to leave anymore, and that was going to be a pretty remarkable day. 

………..

In their twenty-one years apart from one another, Mary Margaret never found another man that came close to David. She had resigned herself to a life without another big romantic love. She had Emma and she was happy, but some nights the loneliness would set in and Mary Margaret would torture herself a little bit by imagining what things would be like if they were still together. 

If David wasn’t a king and she hadn’t run, would they have the quiet moments that were supposed to make life so wonderful? Mary Margaret liked to think so and for years she found herself fantasizing about movie nights and making dinner together. 

Yes there were definitely some racier dreams in the mix too, but it was David’s presence that she missed the most. His strong certainty and his genuine warmth lit Mary Margaret’s whole world up when they were together, and that was what she wanted back more than anything else. She’d thought a million times about how incredible the world would be if she had Emma and David in her life together, the three of them forming a real family, and now she was finding it was just as amazing as she dreamed. 

When David walked back into her life, Mary Margaret felt that same glow as before but she never expected that she’d get the other parts of her dreams too. Those quiet moments might not happen as much as she liked but they did come, and every time they shared one Mary Margaret felt them healing all the old fractures in her heart from their years of separation.

“You’re awfully quiet tonight,” David’s words from beside her on the couch pulled Mary Margaret from her thoughts. She looked up from where she’d been leaning against him.

“Just thinking.” David smiled and leaned in closer to her so he was only inches away from kissing her.

“Oh? And what may I ask are you thinking about?” Mary Margaret felt herself melting a little under his gaze and the way his hand moved over her back subtly.

“I was thinking that I wish our moments didn’t have to end. I like having you here.” Mary Margaret watched the bit of regret in David’s eyes. 

“And I like being here. I can always stay, Mary Margaret. God knows there’s nothing I’d rather do.” Mary Margaret shook her head and bit her lip. It wasn’t that she didn’t want him to stay, it was just that there were other things to consider, namely Emma who would always come first.

“We have to be careful, David. I know that Emma’s happy for us, but the last thing I want is for her not to feel comfortable in our home.” David looked confused. 

“You think we make her uncomfortable?” Mary Margaret blushed a bit.

“I think if she’d decided to stop by even a minute earlier yesterday she would have been traumatized.” David’s first instinct was to smile, no doubt thinking of their interlude in the kitchen the day before and how fantastic it had been, but then he sobered when thinking of the impact it could have had on Emma finding them in such a compromising position.

“So what do we do?”

Mary Margaret didn’t have an answer to that. She knew things were going to be changing. She and David had talked about their future and what it could look like more than once and they were definitely at an understanding – whatever happened they wanted to be together.

But as happy as this little bubble here in Boston had become, it wasn’t David’s life. They couldn’t stay like this forever, as much as Mary Margaret might like to, but they also knew they didn’t want to be apart. That meant going to Genovia, but they had yet to talk about in what capacity she’d be going there. Would she be his wife, or just the mother of his child?

“I don’t know.” David tipped Mary Margaret’s chin back up to look at her and waited until her eyes met his once more.

“Do you want to know what I think? I think we have an amazing daughter who is strong and smart and beautiful just like her mother. We don’t need to flaunt certain activities in front of her, but Emma knows my intentions.” Mary Margaret swallowed harshly.

“Your intentions?” David smiled, kissing her lightly before pulling back and running his hand along her cheek.

“I still want forever Mary Margaret, and I think we’re both very nearly ready for it.”

Her heart hammered in her chest at the words. So he _was_ thinking marriage. That was such a relief. She wanted that more than she could even begin to say, and Mary Margaret didn’t know how she would have handled being with David without that, especially given the uniqueness of his circumstances. She’d have been a royal mistress and that seemed like a less than flattering line of occupation.

“I want forever too.” David lit up at her promise, as if she hadn’t essentially been saying that for days every time she said ‘I love you.’

“Then we’ll have it. And I promise it’ll all work out. You just have to trust me.” 

“I do, David. More than anything.”

David came back down for another kiss and this time he didn’t hold anything back. Mary Margaret found herself arching towards him, giving over fully only to remember her earlier worry.

“David, I -,”

“Emma and Ruby have plans tonight and if they change Jefferson will tell me. No more close calls.” 

Mary Margaret could have considered the slightly excessive amount of surveillance their daughter was under, but she couldn’t argue that it gave her comfort. No interruptions meant no need for fear. So she pulled David back down for another kiss, and made the most of the little bit of time they did have together before reality came calling once again.

………… 

Moving up the steps to the old but carefully maintained library, Killian smiled to himself. This was one of Emma’s favorite places, and she’d pointed it out to him a time or two, but he’d yet to be inside. The space reminded him of her though, and he could just imagine her spending her time here lost in the stacks or helping in any way she could.

Killian moved to the counter and saw that in the slowness of the morning, there was only one woman at the desk. She was a young brunette with her hair shrouding part of her face as she bent over the counter reading a book. There were a stack of twenty more beside her, but the woman was completely ensnared by the pages before her. It reminded Killian of Emma when she was reading and the handful of times he’d gotten to see her indulging in her favorite pastime. Instinctively he knew this was Belle.

“Excuse me, Belle?” The woman looked up, slightly startled by his presence. She’d been so absorbed that she missed his approach it seemed.

“Um, yes. Can I help you with something?”

“Actually you can, love. I’m Killian Jones.” Belle’s eyes lit up with recognition and a bright smile.

“Emma’s Killian! Well this is a pleasure, but I have to say a surprise. Is Emma here too?” Belle looked around and Killian shook his head.

“No love. I’m actually working with her father on a bit of a surprise for her, and I was hoping you might be able to help.” Belle’s eyes went wide and Killian knew it was probably a strange request. Emma told him that Belle’s reaction when she told her friend of her royal heritage was calm and collected, but it was still a unique moment when you were asked for help by a monarch. 

Killian laid the plans out on the table for Belle. King David had it in his brain that they should host something before leaving in honor of Emma, but Killian had diverted the idea to spare Emma the spotlight.

“Good move on your part. Emma would only be slightly mortified if there was a big thing like that thrown in her honor.” Killian nodded, knowing that was indeed the truth.

“Aye, love. So instead I told the King that some sort of fundraising for the League might be best.” Belle’s jaw dropped, and then Killian saw the emotion overwhelm her a bit. There was a little witness in her eyes that hadn’t been there a moment ago. 

“Emma would love that, and you don’t know how much of a difference it would make. Our funding keeps getting cut and I haven’t wanted to worry Emma, but I didn’t know how much longer the League could operate as it has. This would be – well it would be a really wonderful thing.”

“I’m glad you think so. I’ve a venue in mind, and David has taken on a guest list of sorts, but I was hoping you might set me in the direction of whoever needs to agree to such an event and donation.” Belle smiled widely. 

“Well that part's easy. The person you’d report to is me.” 

Killian was surprised. She was so young and she was running this outreach program by herself. Belle explained that because of the cutbacks and the extra hours required of all the librarians, the others who had been involved had been forced to step down. Belle would have to check only with the head of the Boston Library system, but they would never turn away any sort of donations, especially from a foreign king.

“In that case, I was hoping you might be able to meet with the man who owns the home we’re going to.”

Belle nodded that she would and not ten minutes later they were off to see Will. It was all good luck that he’d caught Belle at all today since this was her day off and she’d only run in for something quickly, but Killian was hardly surprised. The forces that be must know all this was for Emma and that no one could be more deserving of such a gift than her. 

In the short ride from the library to Will’s house, Belle and Killian were able to converse easily both about his ideas and Emma too. Killian found that Belle might not have the same over the top style as Ruby, but she was just as able to tease him and Emma for being so smitten with each other. Her delivery was slightly deceiving though. The sweetness coated the little quips she made, but she was bright and funny and Killian felt he should have known that she would be since Emma and Belle were so close.

“Now _this_ is a house they write stories about.” Belle’s response to Will’s home made Killian smile. He wondered if Belle shared his and Emma’s opinions about the ridiculous excess of the place.

“The only question is what kind of stories.” Belle deadpanned her reply. 

“Horror, definitely. But the funny, new –age kind where Dracula’s trying to fit into our world in all the wrong ways or something.” Killian let out a bellowing laugh at the sheer absurdity of her reply as the front door swung open.

“Well look who finally showed up.” Killian saw Will’s typical easygoing smile, and was about to reply when Will noticed Belle. In an instant Killian watched the shift in his friend and he wished Emma was here to see this. 

Love struck. That was the only way to describe Will’s state right now, and though Killian was sure his own reaction to Emma had been slightly more guarded, his friend’s face mirrored so much of what Killian had felt that first day when meeting Emma.

“Will, this is Emma’s friend Belle French. Belle my old schoolmate Will Scarlet.” Belle smiled and extended her hand in greeting. Killian then watched as Will went completely nutty over her. 

“Enchante Mademoiselle.” He brought Belle’s hand up to kiss in what might very well have been the corniest greeting Killian had ever seen, but Belle didn’t seem to mind it. She laughed heartily, the sound setting Will’s smile off slightly more. 

“You know I get a lot of comments on the last name, but I don’t think anyone’s done that before.” Killian hadn’t even thought that was what Will was going for, but the joy in his friend’s eyes proved him wrong. There had been some forethought after all.

“I only wish I had more knowledge of French to offer, love.” Belle and Will stood there staring at each other a moment longer until Killian finally cleared his throat.

“Right then, want to give us the tour then, Scarlet?”

Will looked to Killian seeming to come back to himself and nodded, remaining just as cheesy as he was at the introduction. Belle ate it all up though, and Killian spent more than half an hour with the two of them witnessing the start of something… peculiar but nice. They seemed a good fit all things considered, and Killian wondered if Emma had thought so too when she mentioned Belle on their first date here together.

In the midst of all the flirting though, there was a remarkable amount agreed to, and Killian was glad to see how right he was in asking Belle’s advice. He imagined this would so much more to Emma’s liking because of the input, and if all went according to plan, they’d make a substantial difference for the charity she held so close to her heart.

Just the thought of Emma’s reaction tempted Killian into telling her so that he could see her enjoyment that much sooner, but it had been decided by David that this should stay a surprise. It was bad enough he’d mentioned it all to Emma last night. He knew his Swan well enough to know she’d try to figure it out before it was time. They’d have to be a bit more guarded, but it would all be worth it in the end.

After offering Belle a ride to anywhere she needed (which she politely declined thanks to Will’s similar offer), Killian headed back to meet with David and debrief him on all they had discussed. They had a few days left to make this perfect, and Killian was determined that it would be so Emma could have one more fond memory before the stretch of weeks apart. 

…………..

David couldn’t begin to count how many times he’d looked at this ring over the years. It was one he’d picked for Mary Margaret back when they were still in Paris together. Back then it had just been a band made of a soft rosy gold that he’d seen in one of the shops along the river. David had always assumed he’d defer to her for what kind of stone she wanted. Mary Margaret was the artist, and David believed she should have some say in the ring that tied them together for years to come, but she’d left before he could give it to her.

He never let that ring go, not in the long years of time they’d been apart, but when he found her again he knew it was time to add the final part. It wasn’t the kind of ostentatious cut of stone that so many royals opted for, but a simple diamond wreathed in more around it. It was simple and elegant, but satisfied David’s want to give her something beautiful. He only hoped that she would like it, and that she’d say yes when he asked her to marry him soon.

A knock came at the door, interrupting David’s thoughts, but he kept the ring out, looking at it some more as he told whoever it was to come in.

“Should I come back, later?” David looked up to see Killian and shook his head, motioning for him to sit. He knew Killian must be back with some news about the gala for Emma, but that could hold for a minute.

“What do you think?” David turned the box to Killian who gave a nod.

“It’s beautiful.”

“But do you think Mary Margaret will like it?” David could hear the bit of doubt in his voice as he asked.

“From what I know of Emma’s mother, she’ll love anything you give her because she loves you.” David smiled.

“She does, doesn’t she?” David snapped the box closed with that.

“If you don’t mind me saying though, I would have thought the Queen would offer hers for the union.” 

“She’s saving it for Emma.”

David said the words casually, but then realized who he was talking to. In his mother’s opinion, Killian was likely the man who would receive that ring to give to Emma. David found that hard to wrap his head around still, though he’d had a little time to get used to his daughter and Killian dating. They were both so young, if they were to get married some day, a wedding must surely be a while off still. 

David swore he could hear Mary Margaret’s voice when he thought that chastising him.

_‘They’re the same age we were when we fell in love, and you wanted to marry me after one week.’_

Killian cleared his throat and shifted in his seat slightly. David could see his discomfort, but Killian wasn’t running scared either. He looked ready to take whatever words David was going to give him like the man David knew him to be. That man of character and honor might not ever be enough for Emma in David’s eyes, but he was better than anyone else ever would be.

“The Queen has it in her head that you’re the man for Emma and that some day that ring will be yours to give her. Do you agree?”

“I do, sir. At least I hope so.” Killian debated correcting Killian’s formality, but let it be.

“Even though you really just met her?” 

“I knew from the first moment I saw her that I didn’t want a life without Emma in it.”

David searched Killian’s face for a minute and then nodded. It was clear enough even to a father who didn’t want to admit it that this was love. He’d seen this same look in his daughter’s eyes too every time they were together.

“Well alright then.”

David turned the conversation from Killian’s intentions back to the gala for Emma, and when he was assured that everything would be as his daughter wanted it, he couldn’t find anything but happiness in his heart.

Emma would have her night, and though it was far too long a wait in his mind, three weeks later she and her mother would be coming home to him. David just had to make sure that when they were there, they were there for good.

…………..

Perhaps it wasn’t entirely Queen-like to be standing with her ear pressed to the door listening in on her son and Killian’s conversation, but Ruth hadn’t the slightest care. In this world one had to go out and find the truth, especially if others weren’t so happy to assist.

Ruth looked over to where Liam was staring at her with a blank expression. She’d asked him to sneak on the intercom for her so she could retain some level of respectability and maybe take some tea while listening, but the man refused. Little did Liam know she would not be deterred, and though she couldn’t figure out a damn thing about how the technology in this consulate worked, she could still pull off some good old-fashioned eaves dropping.

_‘I knew from the first moment we met that I didn’t want a life without Emma in it.’_ Ruth quietly clapped her hands together, her smile widening at the words. Of course Killian had known then, that’s what happened with love at first sight.

“Grandma?”

Ruth turned quickly to find Emma standing down the hall looking at her curiously and Ruth cursed under her breath in another show of un-Queen like behavior. It was all aimed at Liam who finally managed a smile in the face of her embarrassment. 

“Emma dear I didn’t realize you’d be here quite so early.” Queen Ruth whispered the words softer than she might have as she edged away from the door.

“Uh huh. Should I take a lap around so you can finish listening in?”

Emma’s green eyes were teasing and Ruth laughed at her granddaughter. Emma was just so full of life and good spirit, and more than that she was happy. Killian was making her happy just as David was finding love all over again with Mary Margaret. Everything was going exactly according to plan. 

“The polite thing would have been to do that without shaming me in the hallway as such,” Ruth said as she took Emma’s hand in hers and she listened to her granddaughter laugh.

“So will that be today’s princess lesson? Don’t shame your elders.” Ruth nodded. 

“Yes, I think that’s quite enough learning for today, don’t you? Come on let’s have some tea.”

So they did exactly that, at least until Killian found that Emma was there and Queen Ruth made a conveniently timed excuse to leave the garden so her granddaughter could steal a moment with her love. And if she happened to spy on the two of them from the window inside with Liam and Jefferson beside her, was it really such a bad thing? No it wasn’t because it was all in pursuit of securing true love and a happy ending that Emma most sincerely deserved. 

**_Post-Note: Hope that you guys liked the chapter! Sorry I haven't posted in a long time, but I will try to be better about the daily updates. Thanks for reading and I hope you all have a great rest of your weekend!_ **


	12. Chapter 12

**_A/N: Hey all! So here we are with Emma’s gala chapter, and with it comes some cuteness and a last big happy memory for Emma with Killian and with her Dad at least for a few weeks. It’s far longer than the average chapter, but I had a lot of ground to cover, and am not entirely sure when the next update will be here. That being said, this is pretty much fluff-central and I hope you guys enjoy!_ **

_Dear Diary,_

_Few things compare to when people show you that they love you. Words are beautiful, and from the right person they will always mean so much, but seeing love first hand and feeling it so truly… that’s magic._

_…………_

“I need a bean town blankey, a tuna melt, two orders of chili fries and pancakes with a chocolate chip smile hold the whipped cream.”

The orders might not always be same when Emma came into this diner, but the call out from the waitress to the cooks in back sounded nearly identical. This place was always buzzing, always busy, but as crazy as things got, they always stayed familiar and that was something Emma truly loved about.

Emma and Ruby practically lived here throughout their first few years of college and that hadn’t changed since moving off campus. Emma had lost track of how many times she’d been here but she stuck to her same routine. She opened up her menu and found herself searching through the host of options. She scanned every last section, and made note of all the listed specials of the day, but in her gut, Emma knew she was a creature of habit. She was going to get the same thing that she always did. 

“Why do you even pretend you’re going to order anything but grilled cheese, Ems?” Emma looked up from her menu and grinned at Ruby. Once every three or four times that they came here, Ruby asked this question, and every time Emma gave an almost identical answer. 

“You never know. Sometimes change is good.” Belle smiled at the comment from her spot in the third chair at the table, but Emma saw something beneath the look that was more than humor at Emma’s quip. Before she could ask about it though, Ruby pounced on their friend.

“Speaking of change, what is with you today Belle? You haven’t stopped grinning since we got here, and neither Emma nor I are that delightful.” Belle blushed and the second the rosiness hit her cheeks she’d as good as confessed to the change. After a slight attempt to deny it, Belle caved. 

“Okay, I think kind of met someone.” Emma was shocked. Belle had pulled herself from a book long enough to find someone she liked? That _was_ news. 

“You _think_?” Emma asked and Belle shook her head, confirming that she knew.

“Is he real?” Belle swatted at Ruby’s joke. 

“Yes he’s real.” Emma smirked.

“You got proof of that? Because I don’t think Ruby’s about to just take that at face value.” Belle bit her lip as if considering. 

“Just give us _something_ Belle. We’re not expecting a portfolio of snap shots and an analysis of his childhood dreams. We’ll leave that to Jefferson.” Emma barked out some laughter at that and she looked across the way to where her bodyguard was clenching his jaw. Oh yeah, he’d heard Ruby, and if Emma was right, he was trying pretty hard not to reply.

“It’s new – well actually I don’t really know what it is. But he’s… different, kind of unexpected and weird, but my kind of weird if that makes sense.”

“For someone who loves herself some reading, you have terrible descriptions. He’s _weird_? No, no, no - basics, Belle. What’s he look like? Where’s he from? How’d you meet him?” Belle’s gaze moved up to Emma and she hesitated again to the point where Emma started suspecting Belle was hiding all of this not because of her lack of experience gossiping about men in her life, but because she didn’t want Emma to know.

Belle didn’t give very much away as far as responses. The man had brown hair and eyes, was tall but not too tall, and had been introduced to her through a friend. He was apparently from England, and it was at that moment that Emma started to suspect. Then Ruby asked his name and Emma had all her confirmation.

“It’s Will.” 

“Will? Will _Scarlet_?” Belle blushed again.

“Maybe?” What a crazy small world this was. 

“But how did you meet him?” Belle looked liable to hold back some more but Ruby wasn’t having it and neither was Emma.

“Just tell us, Belle.” Belle looked remorseful.

“It was supposed to be a secret, but Killian reached out to me a few days ago.” Belle went on to explain to Emma about just what Killian and her father had planned. What she’d been told would be a quiet night out tomorrow before their leaving for Genovia a few days after, was actually going to be so much more.

“A gala? Like evening gowns and an orchestra playing gala?” Belle shrugged.

“Actually they’re kind of taking it in a different direction. I don’t want to spoil everything – I’ve already spilled more of the secret than I said I would.” Emma blinked at Belle, still trying to process everything.

“But it’s for the League? Our League?” Belle nodded.

“It’s going to be wonderful for us, Emma. We can probably get the next two years completely funded in one night.” 

Emma smiled at the thought. How could she ever not appreciate that, when she knew just how much worry and burden finding that funding was for Belle and the other librarians? Belle remained concerned though, likely because she thought Emma resentful of the larger crowds and higher level of formality.

“I think you’re Dad wanted a big party and it was going to happen one way or another, but Killian redirected. By putting the spotlight on the League and making a difference with the evening, he hoped you’d be more comfortable.” How right he was, and Emma wasn’t really surprised that the added level of thoughtfulness came from Killian. He seemed to know her like no one else did.

“I’ve said it before and I will say it again, the guy is good.” Emma smiled at the conviction in Ruby’s tone.

“He is.” 

“So what are you still doing here then?” Emma’s brow furrowed. “You just found out your long last Dad and the guy you love are doing this for you, and you’re going to sit here and eat onion rings? I don’t think so.”

“But we planned for lunch…” Ruby and Belle shared a look.

“And _we_ will have some and await your update. Just try to be more forthcoming with your details than Belle here.” 

Emma laughed as Belle rolled her eyes again and when she was assured that her friends really wanted her to go she did, hopping up from her seat and heading back outside. Soon enough she was in the car and then back at the consulate, and Emma walked swiftly through the place being greeted by the attendants and other workers. Charlotte eventually pointed her in the direction of her father’s office and she rapped on the door lightly before stepping inside.

“Emma! I wasn’t expecting you today.” Emma smiled as her father tried and failed to reassemble some items on his desk that probably had to do with the gala.

“Did I come at a bad time?” King David shook his head even as he stumbled about with more of the stuff.

“It’s never a bad time to see you, Emma.” Emma flicked her glance over to Killian who’s own blue eyes were sizing her up. She saw the moment that he realized she already knew about the surprise.

“Belle told you.” Emma nodded. 

“She didn’t mean to, but she’s honest by nature. She’s kind of terrible at lying.” Emma could see her father frowning slightly. 

“An honorable trait even if it backfired this time.” Emma raised a brow at her father’s words. 

“This time? How many surprise events were you thinking of throwing me?” David shrugged as if to say he hadn’t thought of it but probably a good number and Emma laughed. “Well I just wanted to say thank you and if you had some sort of big elaborate lead up to getting me there, you don’t need to worry.” 

“That does actually help. Your mother has been stressing for days about how to convince you to wear something other than jeans without giving things away.” Emma could just imagine. Her mother and Belle had a similar lack in ability to lie. Another knock sounded at the door as Emma thought about her mother and Belle trying to throw a surprise party themselves.

“Excuse the interruption, Your Highness, the Queen wanted to remind you that you have -,” David sighed.

“The call with the King of Denmark. Yes, I’m coming.” David made his apologetic goodbye and Emma watched him go even as Killian remained. 

“You don’t have to go to that?” Killian shook his head.

“There’s an unspoken rule amongst the royals that all calls remain private. Something about treaties made at the invention of the telephone or something.” Emma smiled.

“You are so full of it.” Killian moved forward and pulled Emma closer to him.

“Admit I had you there for a second, love.”

“Half a second.”

Killian’s soft chuckle rolled over her body leaving a happy hum in its wake. When his lips met hers for an all too brief kiss, that hum became a full on buzz of pure energy.

“You’re not angry, are you Emma?” Emma shook her head.

“No. Belle told me that you redirected my father, giving something more worthy than little old me the spotlight for the night.” Killian’s hand came to cup Emma’s cheek as his cerulean eyes traced her face. 

“Nothing will ever outshine you, love, spotlight or not.”

“You’re just saying that because you love me.”

“No, Swan. I’m saying it because it’s true. My love for you is purely coincidental.” Emma pulled him down for another kiss at those words that was then broken up by a throat clearing. The judgmental offender turned out to be Liam.

“Sorry to interrupt.” Killian muttered that he ‘bloody wasn’t’ and Emma bit her lip. Liam proceeded to tell them that Queen Ruth had been informed of Emma’s arrival and summoned for them. “Unless you want her perched at the door in ten seconds, I’d get a move on.” 

“The Queen has spoken,” Emma said, quoting one of her favorite movies as Killian laughed. 

“It appears that she has.” Instinctively they’re fingers intertwined, and Emma was happy even if they’d been interrupted. They were still together, and for that Emma would always feel lucky and blessed.

………….

Pulling up to Will’s house the next evening with Ruby and her mother by her side, Emma had to admit that the grandeur of the building seemed to work better on a night like this. With lights, security, and people milling about, it felt like more like the old castle it wanted to be than the bizarrely designed mansion it looked like in the day time, but if Emma thought the outside appearance was where the differences would end, she was dead wrong. All it took was a handful of steps inside for Emma to see that the house had been transformed.

The theme of the evening was literature (which made sense given that it was all being held in honor of the League) but Emma knew that her father must have found an amazing party planning team to bring all this together. There were staff working the event in elaborate costumes that heralded from different books, and guests of the event moved about this ground floor of the house with flutes of champagne in hand as their eyes widened.

“May I offer you your treasure map, Princess?”

Emma looked to the young woman who’d approached and nodded, taking the parcel of paper from the girl and looking at the layout of Will’s whole house broken down by room. It turned out every room had a different literary inspiration and they’d created a semi-intentional maze for guests to go through. 

There were rooms dedicated to books of all types, classics, recent best-sellers and so on. Emma saw that a huge portion of the second floor was taken up by Shakespeare and that the grounds out back were all books for kids. The X that marked the spot though was on the third floor, and there was no description of the room, only the image of a Swan beside the X.

“Wow. When your Dad and your boyfriend throw a party they do not play around.” Emma looked over to Ruby who was staring down at her own map and shaking her head. She looked truly impressed at all of this. “And this house? How can any one family need something this big?”

“Beats me,” Mary Margaret whispered and Emma knew her mother was thinking in similar terms to Emma.

Emma never really understood people’s want for all things to be bigger and better. She supposed it had something to do with power or status. There was that old adage that said the rich would always want castles too, and Emma guessed that was well reasoned. If Kings and Queens got to have huge estates, why shouldn’t everyone who could afford it?

That being said, it would never be normal to Emma or her mother to be idly rich. She might now have access to her father’s money and connections, but the only way she’d ever be comfortable with that was if she did something with them. Tonight’s showy grandness was okay because it was all going back to helping her kids and the league.

“Oh there you are. Don’t you all look lovely!” The sound of her grandmother’s voice soothed Emma and pulled her from her musings. Her little bit of trepidation about the level of excess ebbed away as her grandmother beamed over to her.

“Thanks Grandma.”

Emma happily hugged her grandmother, dealing with Queen Ruth’s over excited praise as she did. Even though Ruth had already seen Emma’s emerald green gown for the evening she went on and on about how well it suited her. While the Queen greeted Mary Margaret and Ruby, Emma cast her glance around the room noticing that both her father and Killian were missing from the welcoming committee.

“I thought we might like a spell that’s just us, Emma. This way you can really see all the planning they put into it.” 

Emma felt herself blush mostly because it was such a good idea. She couldn’t actually trust herself to take in all the details that her Dad and Killian had mapped out if she didn’t set to it now. She always seemed to lose track of time and where she was when she fell into moments especially with Killian.

“Can we start with this?” Mary Margaret asked, moving to a striking portrait on the far side of the room. “This is Phillippe original! I didn’t realize there were any in private collections around here. The only one I’ve ever seen was in Paris.”

“Ah yes. You’ll find that Mr. Scarlet has… eclectic taste.”

Queen Ruth motioned to a woven basket on the table beside them and Emma grinned, taking another look around. Eclectic was a good way to put it, but even if it might seem strange or bizarre in comparison to the consulate or her own home, Emma liked it. The different nature of this place made it seem more special and when it was coupled with the soft lighting and the added decorations for the evening, Emma admitted it was lovely in its own way.

They moved from room to room, taking in everything around them, and though there were stops they needed to take a long the way so that the Queen could greet people or other guests could introduce themselves to Emma, Emma found herself having a great time. More than that, she saw that everything was working. The more people ate, drank, and mingled, the more they seemed to be dishing out for the auctions and the silent donations. Emma didn’t stay near any of it for too long, but she began to hope that they’d really be doing some good for the kids. 

By the time they reached the hallway that led to the back courtyard, Emma was nearly in tears. The whole path to this area was filled with pictures of Emma, Belle, and the other volunteers who worked at the League. Her mother and Ruby had both come by plenty of times with her in the past so they also made an appearance, but mostly it was image after image of the happy, eager, excited kids that they helped week after week. To see them all here, displayed in this place of honor made Emma’s heart hurt in the best way.

“You really make a difference for them, honey.” Mary Margaret’s words held so much pride as she said them.

“I hope so.” Her grandmother chuckled at Emma’s reply.

“You hope so? Darling you should know, and if you don’t right now, then you will very soon.” Queen Ruth pulled Emma’s hand to lead her outside. 

If Emma thought the inside was thoughtful and beautiful, it didn’t hold a candle to what lay outside, and when she moved through the doors and saw the children in question all outside for a special meeting of the League, she felt her sudden tears slip down her cheeks. Many of them were there with their parents and in the middle of the games and food and reading activities they had set up were Belle, Will, Killian, and David.

“Emma!”

All it took was one of the kids spotting her for them all to do the same, and in an instant Emma was surrounded by a few dozen children all looking for attention. They came with a whole host of reactions, delight, gratitude, an unyielding need to spell out each and every part of their evening so far to her, but it was all worth it. She never expected this when she walked in here tonight, but it was the best thing she could have imagined.

In the midst of all of it, Emma felt a tug at her dress from one of the youngest regulars she had, a little girl named Sarah. When Emma asked her what she wanted, Sarah waved her down as if she had a secret and Emma bent low to hear it.

“You look like a Princess today.” 

Emma grinned, knowing this was a response to the conversation Emma had with the kids a few weeks ago. She’d had a lot of questions about whether or not she was a princess, and she’d asked them very simply if she looked like a princess, or if she looked like regular Emma. They agreed she was the same person then, but now Sarah had a point. This gown was nothing like what Emma would wear to the library. Its elegance would be largely wasted at the arts and craft tables and in the big bean bag chairs where she hosted the book club.

“So do you,” Emma motioned to Sarah’s pink dress and Sarah looked down at it, as if forgetting she had it on.

“Hey guys, why don’t we show Emma what you brought her today?” Belle’s request had all of the kids scurrying back away from Emma towards Belle and it gave her a moment to approach her Dad and Killian to thank them.

“I don’t know what to say.” Her words were honest enough, but she left out the part that she was about one step away from actually sobbing. This was so perfect, and the fact that they’d done all this for her was something Emma would always be thankful for.

“Do you like it?” Emma answered immediately that she did when her father asked. “Then that’s all that matters.” He gave her a big hug and told her that he loved her before stepping away to no doubt find her mother and give Emma and Killian a second alone.

When it was just the two of them Emma stepped towards Killian and he did the same. She was very aware of their surroundings, but holding his hand like this in the middle of a moment he’d been so instrumental in making for her felt like it might just be enough. The love and emotion bouncing around inside of her right now felt so big, but when he held her hand it steadied some.

“I can’t believe you did all this.” Killian smiled as his thumb ran gently over her knuckles in a back and forth motion.

“It was no less than you deserve, love. You’ve done so much good for these children, Emma. They adore you, and nary a minute went by when we weren’t reminded of that.” Emma smiled as she looked back over to the kids. Some of them noticed her eyes and waved or smiled and she returned it, still so in shock that they were all here.

“I’m going to miss them so much.” Killian stepped closer.

“I know you will, love. But it never has to be goodbye, and whatever happens you’ve touched each and every one of them in some way. Never have I seen a group of kids so in love with reading, as if you made them all in your image.” 

Emma laughed at that. What could she say except for that was exactly what she wanted? Everything she did with the libraries and the League was to promote that love of reading, or just a love of anything. All these kids should get the chance to keep the passion that came with childhood when they grew up. That’s what books were to her, and what she’d hoped they’d be for all of them someday. 

So it stood to reason that when the leaguers presented their gift and it was a book with stories about Emma and each child, she was beyond touched. All of them had illustrated their pages and written varying lengths of their favorite memory with Emma. She was reminded of so many good times, and Killian was proved correct, for even the most mundane memories, ones Emma had taken for granted once, mattered to these kids. 

In an attempt not to cry in front of all the little ones, Emma didn’t read the whole thing, knowing that she should save it for a day less wonderful than this. These memories could get her through some sort of Princess chaos later. For now, she just wanted to do what the league did best – read some good books, have some good laughs, and spend the evening believing that the magic in storybooks could be made real.

………….

A few hours after Emma’s initial arrival to the party, they said goodbye to her young fans and moved back through the house to Emma’s final part of the surprise. The third floor of Will’s house still held the library of course, but its theme was one he’d been certain Emma would love.

“I still can’t believe you made it _Pride and Prejudice_ ,” Emma said from her spot in his arms as they shared a dance. Killian would have been a fool not to ask her, even if holding her so close while she wore this dress drove him slightly mad.

Made of silk and clinging to her every curve, the emerald green spoke to precious gems, but Killian knew it was the woman wearing it who made the ensemble. When she’d been out there playing and reading with the children, he didn’t try and deny how beautiful Emma looked, but Killian wished he’d had the chance to see her with them on a normal day. Her passion needed no adornment, and neither did that smile of satisfaction that came when Emma was convinced she was doing good.

“I though it an obvious choice. Your favorite book needed commemorating tonight.” Emma smiled and took another look around the room. He knew what she was seeing. The delicate decorations and the quotes from the novel all around, but he couldn’t take much credit for that. He might have known her favorite story, but Killian was by no means apt at decorating.

“I love you. Have I said that yet?”

“You have, love. But there will never come a moment where I don’t want to hear those words from you.” She blushed at the compliment, and Killian wished not for the first time that there was somewhere, anywhere, that they could sneak off to. 

As it was, they’d have to wait but it would be worth it. Killian had one final surprise for Emma up his sleeve. The King was stealing Mary Margaret away for the night and coming back late tomorrow. That last day, Killian knew Emma should spend the time with her father, but tonight Killian could fall asleep with Emma at his side and wake up with her in exactly the same place. Nothing could dampen that feeling, not even his impending departure back to Genovia. 

“Mind if I cut in?” Killian and Emma both looked over to find King David waiting expectantly, and without hesitation Killian took a step back to give them the dance. 

It did his heart a world of good to see Emma’s smile as she danced with her father and to see David’s pure joy at getting the chance to do it. They’d come so far in the past few weeks, moving from strangers to family. Emma trusted David, and David was doing everything he could to show her he was worthy. They appeared quite content out there on the dance floor even if Killian noted to himself that the King was paying slightly less attention to the steps than Killian had been.

“It seems we both lost our partners for the evening.”

The words came from Emma’s mother who at some point came to stand beside Killian. She was very quiet, sneaky one might even say, but Killian wasn’t troubled by her company. Mary Margaret Swan was all easy smiles and the same light hearted teasing as her daughter. In her blue eyes he saw the traces of Emma’s green ones, almost like he was getting a snap shot into what Emma might look like twenty years form now. Gods he hoped he had Emma then just like he did now.

“There’s no need to play the jilted wallflowers if you would do me the honor, Ma’am.” Mary Margaret laughed and nodded, accepting Killian’s invitation even as she shook her head.

“You are quite the charmer. I know it’s not a familial trait, at least not biologically.” Killian laughed, glancing over at his brother who was trying to blend in across the room. He was doing a pretty terrible job of it.

“Liam has other means of achieving objectives.” Mary Margaret nodded.

“But he’s a good man, protecting this family as he does. No I think you might have gotten all this charm from David.” Killian took that as a high form of flattery. To be compared to the King was an honor when said by anyone, but from Mary Margaret it was something else altogether.

“Perhaps I did.”

Killian believed that from here Emma’s mother would maneuver the conversation to a tone more inquisitive of his intentions with Emma. He never wanted to be anything but upfront and honest, but at the same time this might not be the most appropriate venue to tell someone that he had no want for a future that didn’t involve their daughter for this day and every day. Instead though, Mary Margaret surprised him, pivoting in a different direction. 

“You were very young when you came to live in Genovia. David told me you weren’t even eleven at the time.” 

“We arrived at the start of December when I was ten.” Mary Margaret looked at him with a mix of interest and a little sympathy. 

“That must not have been an easy transition. One day you were at home, the next you were living in a palace in a strange land.” Killian gave a soft smile. It was years ago, but he still remembered that whole beginning window of time in Genovia better than most memories in his life. 

“It was the best thing I could have hoped for. Home had too many memories. But David and Ruth were more than welcoming.” Mary Margaret smiled.

“I’m sure. But I’m curious, how did they deal with a child in the palace?” Killian grinned thinking back on it. 

“Toys kept popping up for a while, some that were for a boy younger than I but all of them were kindly given. When I asked them where they came from, everyone pretended not to know. I wasn’t talking very much back then, but every day I’d ask where they came from and soon that grew to more. By Christmas none of them could get me to shut up.” Mary Margaret laughed at his remembrance. 

“I think David remembers it a little differently. He said you and Liam coming to the palace was the first time that castle felt like a home since his father was alive and he was a little boy. You gave him that, Killian, and I’m so glad you did because I think it’s the only thing that gave him the power to forgive me for keeping Emma from him. In many ways he already had a son. He found family when we were lost to him.”

Killian looked back over at Emma and David to see that the man in question watching at Killian dancing with Mary Margaret and smiling. He’d always considered David family to him too, but he was surprised to hear Mary Margaret’s take on things. He never thought David’s forgiveness had any reasons except for his love for the woman in question. 

“So what was that first Christmas like? A crazy amount of dishes and a big drawn out party?” Killian shook his head.

“The opposite. David and Ruth got it into their head that they should be the ones to make the meal. Only neither of them had any real experience in the kitchen. I ended up in there leading the charge with Liam giving assistance where he could. We’d made Christmas dinner with my Mum enough to know how by then.”

It took years for Killian to realize that all of that hoopla that they went through that year was for Killian. It was a way for a young boy to come to terms with his mother’s passing, remembering her while still moving forward. It should have been the worst Christmas of his life, but it hadn’t been, because his mother was there in spirit, even if he was entrenched in a whole new world with new people.

“I would have really liked to meet your mother. Raising two boys on her own like that… She must have been something.”

“She was.” 

Killian pictured for just a second what it would have been like for his mother to meet Emma and her parents. She’d have loved Emma of that he was sure, but at the same time her being alive would have meant never moving to Genovia in the first place. His life had to happen exactly as it had to get here to Emma. The good and the bad were equal parts of his story.

“Seems I’m making a habit of butting in on your dances, son.” 

Killian smiled up to David and moved back from Mary Margaret, who thanked him for keeping her company. Killian gave a sort of bow and moved back through the crowd hoping to find Emma. Eventually he did, and she was waiting along one of the walls of books with a smile.

“All danced out, love?” Emma laughed and the sound moved through him with more rhythm than any of the music playing around them.

“You could say that. I heard about something interesting from Belle and I thought you might like to check it out with me.”

Killian took her hand in his and replied that wherever she was going he would follow. He didn’t expect that when she tugged one of the books from its place on the shelf the cabinet would open up though. 

“Come on. Before my parents see.” Emma pulled him into the smaller room beside the library and closed the door behind her. In seconds they were on each other, closing the distance they’d had to keep between them all evening.

“I’ve been dreaming of getting you out of this dress all damn night, love.” Emma laughed through a moan as his hands roamed over her sensitive skin. 

“So what are you waiting for?” Killian growled low at her insinuation.

“When I finally have you, Emma, it won’t be hard and fast in a stolen moment. I want the whole night. I need all of it.”

Emma’s eyes widened and he told her about her parents leaving for an extended time. It would give them the chance they needed and before Killian could get the rest of the words out Emma was pulling him down for more kisses, arching against him in that endlessly enticing way of hers. They lasted another five minutes in the hidden book room before Killian insisted they had to go. Emma agreed even as she pouted slightly, but Killian would not be swayed.

“There you two are. Found the bookroom I see.” Will’s cheeky grin as Emma and Killian emerged should have bothered Killian, but when Emma laughed at the words he couldn’t seem to summon the feeling. 

“Yeah, thanks for the intel, Belle.” Belle shook her head, tears in her eyes as she did and then she was flinging herself into Emma’s arms hugging her fiercely. 

“No, Emma, thank you! And thank you Killian. King David just told me how much we raised tonight and it’s enough to keep the League alive ten years. We can hire real staff to help and have an even bigger impact too!”

“Ten?!” Emma asked, clearly amazed, her smile wide and genuine as she searched Belle’s for any sort of deception.

“Yup. Ten. As in one – oh. A whole decade. A dime if you will.” Belle swatted at Will’s arm but Killian saw that the woman was rather taken with his friend and his strange commentary.

“That’s incredible, I – I can’t believe it.”

Belle continued chattering away about all the plans she had for everything, and Emma ate all of the dreams up, but sporadically her eyes would leave Belle’s to glance at him or her hand would tighten it’s grip on his slightly, and Killian knew she was waiting. Waiting to say everything she wanted to say about tonight.

Emma finally got her chance less than an hour later when her mother and father departed. They waited all of two minutes before bee-lining to the exit themselves and they were nearly home free, waiting out front for the town car when Queen Ruth saddled up to both of them.

“So what do you say that we take the rest of the evening back to the consulate? Charlotte swears by this night time tea and I think it a rather fitting way to end the evening.” 

Killian and Emma both searched for words of excuse as the old Queen broke into a fit of laughter.

“Only teasing. My goodness you should see the looks on your faces. Alarm to the highest degree. Wouldn’t you agree Liam?”

“It was as you said, Ma’am.” Queen Ruth rolled her eyes at Killian’s brother’s words.

“Are you saying that because I’m a Queen, or because you agree with me?” Liam smirked, refraining from response and Emma’s grandmother proceeded to chastise him as she was let into her own car.

“That was entirely too close a call for my sanity, love.” Emma nodded in agreement at Killian’s words and then pulled him into their car with her, sighing when the door closed behind them.

“We just need to get home.” Killian liked the sound of that, and though he knew Emma’s apartment wasn’t technically home, there was hope in his heart that someday they’d find one of their own. Until then, home would always and forever be wherever Emma was.

……………

The morning after the gala, Killian found himself awake at the same early hour that he greeted every day. Normally he woke with purpose, never dallying too long before getting up and stretching his legs, but not today. Today he was taking every last second of this in. Killian didn’t get the chance to hold Emma like this enough, to see her as innocent and peaceful as she appeared in sleep, so he needed to memorize every part of this moment.

He’d been up nearly half an hour already but he’d hardly moved an inch, not wanting to disturb the vision before him. Emma’s golden curls cascaded atop her pillow, her arms were wrapped around him, and sometimes, like right now, her mouth curled up in what was almost a smile. It made Killian’s already present need for her kick in more, but he held off. Instead of waking her up like he might want, he kissed her temple and tried to settle himself back down.

A change was days away from coming. Too soon he’d be on the jet back to Genovia, and when he went his access to Emma would greatly decrease. Killian already regretted that they had such brief windows now, but three weeks an ocean away from each other was another challenge entirely. To Killian these three weeks might as well have been three years since he knew time would drag painfully slowly without his Emma.

“You’re thinking way too loudly for a Sunday morning.” Emma’s mumbled words beside him pulled a grin to Killian’s face. Her sleep filled voice was gravely and low and he wanted to hear more of it. 

“Is that right?” Emma snuggled a little closer to him finally opening her jade colored eyes. 

“Mhmm. You’re thinking about leaving on Tuesday, and that just doesn’t go with this morning’s mood.” He shouldn’t be surprised that Emma would know his heart so easily. She knew him better than anyone else ever had.

“I’m not a fan of the prospect of leaving you ever, Emma. I can’t help but feel like my place is here, with you.” Killian ran his fingers through her blonde hair and watched as she shivered lightly from the touch. 

“I know the feeling. But it’s just three weeks. What’s that old saying? Absence makes the heart grow fonder.” Emma laughed as Killian grumbled that it was a ridiculous old phrase.

“I don’t think it would possible to amass any more fondness for you, love.” Emma grinned.

“You’re just saying that because you know how much I love your sweet talking.” The sultry tone of her voice in that moment broke any control that Killian had been grappling with this morning. When it was coupled with the darkening of her green eyes and a subtle lick of her lips, Killian couldn’t help the surge in his own wanting.

“It’s just the truth, love.” Emma moved suddenly to straddle over him, her blonde locks falling around like a curtain shielding part of her face." 

“I know. Which makes it that much hotter.”

Killian ran his hands underneath the cotton t-shirt she slept in. He’d never get over the smoothness of her creamy skin, or these perfect curves of hers. Killian also reveled in the way her breaths grew more labored as he traced his hands her stomach to her breasts.

“I think it’s only fair to tell you that there’s nothing that compares to you, Emma. And there never will be. I love you.” She ran a hand across his cheek.

“I know you do. It’s not like you’re trying to hide it.” He chuckled at her bit of teasing, loving the way she sent it his way so easily. Emma wasn’t the kind of person to be this open with anyone. It made him special, special to her at least and that was all he ever wanted.

“There’s no need, when I know you love me just as much.” She squealed in surprise as he flipped their positions, but Emma immediately gave into his heated kiss when he pressed his lips to hers.

Quickly Killian stripped the shirt off of her and left her in only her cotton boy shorts. They weren’t revealing in the least, but damn if they wouldn’t haunt nearly all his late night fantasies. Emma like this, in the midst of her typical morning was the dream. He wanted all her moments, and this was what some of them looked like – old t-shirts and underwear with the wrong day of the week on them.

“Much as it pains me to bid farewell to Friday, love…” Emma smiled as she stripped the offending garment away.

“It was dark last night.” Killian grinned. He neglected to remind her that they’d had every light in the apartment on. Her choice had nothing to do with physical seeing. If anything, she’d been too sated from their lovemaking to pick the correlating day.

Kissing down her neck, he made his way to her breasts, taking one of her nipples his mouth with a slow suck and pulling a moan from Emma. Her hands moved to his hair to keep him there, which only urged Killian on. He liked her giving way to every feeling like this. He wanted nothing but honesty and openness with Emma. Whatever she wanted, she would have, especially in their bed. He moved to her other breast as one of his hands forced her legs farther apart before moving to her waiting sex.

“Killian!” Her crying out his name as his thumb grazed her clit while two fingers thrust inside together was music to his ears. Emma’s hips bucked up to meet his fingers instinctively. He had a choice to make: continue to rile her up this way, or hear that litany of pleasure with his mouth on her sex instead.

When Killian kissed lower down her body, Emma wiggled a bit. Her anticipation whenever he did this never seemed to fade away. She wanted him so badly, but her body buzzed with excitement and nerves in one. It was one of the most beautiful things he’d ever seen – Emma wanting him so desperately.

Her state made his already hard and aching cock throb for release, but none of that mattered. Emma would be satisfied first. It was the only way. Maybe it was backwards of him to think this way, but he truly believed that if he left her completely and utterly fulfilled, she’d never leave him. He did his damndest to show her every chance he got why she should stay.

When Killian finally swiped his tongue against her, Emma writhed with pleasure. She was just about there already thanks to his attention to her breasts and with his fingers and he could taste how close she was. Emma was toeing the line between burning pressure and climactic release. With just a few flicks of his tongue and a soft suck on her clit the tension snapped, causing Emma to cry out his name as she shattered. Still Killian wasn’t done. He was hungry for more of her and determined to fill today with enough of his love that she couldn’t forget him while he was away.

“Killian, I don’t know if I can -,” Killian growled with his mouth still at her sex. The vibrations made Emma moan again. He pulled back to ease her mind. 

“Let me give you this, Emma. I need to see you fall apart for me. Please.” 

Killian wasn’t above this little bit of begging and when Emma understood how much it meant to him and admitted how much she wanted it herself her head tossed back against the pillow. Her hands came to clutch at the blanket on the bed with a strained grip as her eyes were shut. Killian would love to see those jade pools as she chased another climax, but he knew soon enough he could watch the glint of light that only came when he was inside of her. This time though, it was about Emma.

“I need more,” she said and Killian gave it to her by filling her with his two fingers as his tongue traced around her clit. That set her off into a whole host of barely understandable compliments. She loved him and what he did to her. She was so close and it was all because of him. The pride that filled his chest at hearing Emma’s praise fueled him further and only when she’d crashed into another blinding orgasm did he pull back.

“I’ll always give you what you need, love.” He said as he came to straddle her again and Emma smiled up at him, her skin flushed with her release and her eyes a little hazy. She was nothing short of goddess-like in this moment. Too lovely to fully conceive.

“Right now I just need _you_. Please don’t make me wait anymore.”

Killian had neither the want nor ability to deny Emma. He slid into her and allowed himself a moment to feel, not for the first time how absolutely perfect they were together. If that wasn’t enough to drive him crazy, she was practically purring at the feeling of him in her and then when he moved against her setting their rhythm, she met him thrust for thrust. She pulled him down to kiss her, demanded his lips on hers and her tongue with him.

It was overwhelming and fantastic, but too soon he was reaching his breaking point. He used his thumb to swirl around her clit and Emma broke the kiss on a moan. When she fell over into the other side of bliss, Killian followed right behind, and there was no denying to Killian that this was the only way he wanted to start every morning for the rest of his life.

“So, a whole day to ourselves. What would you like to do, love?” Emma smiled, stretching slightly even as he held her and considered.

“I’ve got a brilliant idea. How about we do nothing? Just you, me, and hours alone. No outside forces, just us.” Killian grinned, kissing her softly once more. 

“Sounds perfect.”

**_Post-Note: So there we have it! I really hope that you guys liked the chapter and I do just want to forewarn you all that it will be a few weeks before I can update this fic. In the next installment we will have flashed through the three-week separation Emma has to go through with her Dad and Killian to see Emma at graduation and then start the next section of this story where she goes to Genovia. In a way this is the end of part one of the story and the beginning of part two. Anyway, thanks again for reading and I hope you have a great rest of your weekend!_ **


End file.
